Halo 5 Guardians Of Sera
by jason429
Summary: Inspired by Spartan Gears written by blacksuitchris. Taking place post Halo 5 and during Gears Of War 3. Taking place after the events of Halo 5 Guardians The UNSC Infinity send Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team to investigate a UNSC ship that crashed onto an unknown planet. But what was supposed to be a simple Search and Recover turns into a fight for survival in a new world.
1. Longbow

**Halo 5.1 Guardians Of Sera**

 **It has been some time after the events of that transpired when UNSC Fireteam Osiris(for the moment) stopped Cortana's plans to use the forerunner Guardians to in Cortana's words "bring permenant peace across the galaxy".**

 **Unfortunetly Cortana located the UNSC Infinity via a Guardian causing Infinty to retreat via slipspace until they come up with a plan to attack the Guardian.**

 **It's been a few weeks later now and after a while Osiris and Blue Team lead by the Master Chief Spartan John 117 have seemed to see eye to eye about what happened with Cortana and the Guardian. After all it was Osiris who was sent in to bring in Blue Team after going AWOL.**

 **Captain Jacob Lasky of the UNSC Infinity has picked upped a USNC ship that mysteriously crashed landed on an unknown planet.**

 **"Captain Lasky, you may want to take a look at this" said Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer.**

 **"What is it Commander?" asked Lasky.**

 **"We have a UNSC ship that crashed onto an unknown planet" replied Palmer.**

 **"I need details on the ship and the planet" ordered Lasky.**

 **"Nothing in the UNSC datafiles on the planet, but the ship is named "Longbow". said Palmer continuing her anaylisis.**

 **"Have the Covenant or the Prometheans found it?" asked Lasky.**

 **"No reports of activity from either sir" replied Palmer,**

 **"Good, have Osiris and Blue Team come in for debriefing and deployed within the hour" ordered Lasky.**

 **"Yes sir" replied Palmer.**

 **Palmer then called both Spartan teams via intercom.**

 **"Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team report to Captain Lasky for debrief I repeat Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team to Captain Lasky for debrief" ordered Palmer.**

 **Minutes Later Fireteam Osiris(Jameson Locke, Holly Tanaka, Edward Buck, and Olympia Vale) and Blue Team(Master Chief, Frederic Ellsworth, Kelly, Shaddock, and Linda Pravdin) arrived.**

 **"Spartans, approximately 18 hours ago the UNSC Longbow crashed on an unknown planet. Nothing in the UNSC files about the planet's name and we have zero reports of Covenant or Promethean activity. Your mission is to drop in using ODST drop pods and investagate the wreckage. If need be Infinity will follow to establish a base settlement for the time being. We have no idea who or what could be down there. Shape up and stay alert. We have enough problems as it is. You deploy within the hour. Good luck Spartans" said Lasky.**

 **"Yes sir" replied Osiris and Blue Team as they began prepping.**

 **"Osiris and Blue Team on a mission together eh? What could go wrong?" asked Buck.**

 **"Don't jinx it" replied Locke.**

 **Master Chief and the rest of Blue Team arrived to see if Osiris was ready.**

 **"Everybody set?" asked Master Chief.**

 **"Set" replied Osiris.**

 **"No hard feelings 117?" asked Locke.**

 **"Yeah, let's focus on the mission" replied Chief and everyone stepped in their pods ready to deploy.**

 **"Combat drop in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...deploy" said Lasky via comms.**

 **As both Spartan Teams dropped into this unknown planet they detected human signatures en route to the crash site.**

 **"Detecting human signatures en route to the crash site" said Vale.**

 **"Any UNSC?" asked Chief.**

 **"Negative" replied Vale.**

 **"We better hope we beat 'em to it" said Buck.**

 **"Agreed" added Locke.**

 **"Jesus anyone else getting visual on the landscape?" asked Tanaka as she noticed the barren wasteland.**

 **"It's a miracle any other humans survive here" added Fred.**

 **"I'm surpriesed any humans are even on this planet" said Kelly.**

 **"Approaching the ground" said Chief.**

 **"Brace for impact!" shouted Linda.**

 **Everyone crashed and scattered near the location of Longbow. Buck however got the worst part of the landing.**

 **Buck seemed to crash cliffside as his pod was about to fall.**

 **"BUCK! status!" ordered Locke via comms.**

 **"Uh I crashed my pod cliffside but I do have visual on Longbow!" replied Buck.**

 **"Everyone regroup to Buck's location double time" ordered Chief.**

 **"You might wanna make that a triple time" added Buck.**

 **"Why?" asked Locke.**

 **"Those "human signatures" from earlier have air transport and they're about to land to the site" answered Buck.**

 **"We're en route" said Chief and Blue Team and the rest of Osiris quickly regrouped with Buck. Luckily everyone wasn't far and neither was the route to the crash site.**

 **But with Osiris and Blue Team in pursuit. There were others who took notice of the UNSC Longbow.**

 **Author's Note: Alright hello. This is a Halo/Gears Of War crossover based on and inspired by "Spartan Gears" written by BlackSuitChris. It was by far the best Halo/Gears crossover fanfiction I've ever read so props to the guy.**


	2. Search and Recover

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 2**

 **A few minutes earlier:**

 **On a Raven Helicopter the Coalition of Ordered Governments(COG) sent in a squad of soldiers(aka Gears) were sent to investigate the unknown spacecraft that crashed landed on the planet of Sera their home.**

 **It's been over a year since the COG sank the last city of Jacinto to what they hoped to end the war with a race of genocidal underground creatures know as "The Locust". Since then their leader Chairman Prescotthas abandoned everyone and a new threat knows as "The Lambent (which is mutated immulsion) has started to kill everyone and everything in sight.**

 **Inside the Raven is Delta Squad. Sergeant Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, Augustus Cole(or as his more commonly known as The Cole Train) and Damon Baird were sent by Captain Michealson of their battleship homebase "Soverign" on a salvage mission in search of much needed supplies.**

 **"I wonder what has Michealson going apeshit over something that fell from the fucking sky?" asked Baird in his usual bitchy tone.**

 **"Come on now Baird, this could be a goldmine I'm feeling lucky?" replied Cole.**

 **"Let's just check this thing out before the glowies do" added Marcus.**

 **"Marcus, just what is thing?" asked Dom.**

 **"Hell if I know, the only way we'll get answers is to see what's inside" replied Marcus.**

 **"Do you think it's empty" asked Baird.**

 **"Who knows maybe we'll meet little green men ha ha ha" said Cole.**

 **"Hope not, we have enough problems as it is" said Dom.**

 **Delta then looked to the sky and saw eight pods falling near the crash site.**

 **"What the hell was that?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Obviously this "precious cargo" is extremely important and no one else wants us to have it" answered Baird.**

 **"Keep your eyes peeled Delta" ordered Marcus as they landed.**

 **"KR-05 to Delta report back when you guys found something useful" said the Raven pilot.**

 **"Copy that KR-05 Delta out" replied Marcus.**

 **"Good Hunting boys" said KR-05 pilot as he took off.**

 **Present time.**

 **Meanwhile Osiris and Blue Team were en route to the crash site. They all saw four random soldiers also en route to Longbow.**

 **"Look soldiers!" said Buck pointing.**

 **"We should tail them, we can't let them take what's in Longbow" said Locke.**

 **"Agreed, follow them but keep a good distance from them we can't let them know we're following them" ordered Chief.**

 **As Delta made their way to the crash site they noticed several pods scattered across the area. They approached one of those pods that read "ODST" on it.**

 **"ODST?! What the fuck is that?" asked Cole reading the drop pod.**

 **"Only Dipshits Stand Tall" answered Baird.**

 **"What did he say?" asked Buck taking offense to the comment.**

 **"Cool it Buck" ordered Locke.**

 **"Son of a bitch! first chance I get, blondie is mine" said Buck.**

 **"Keep moving" ordered Chief.**

 **Delta approached the vessel and it read "UNSC Longbow".**

 **"Uh anyone know what "UNSC" means?" asked Baird.**

 **"Aren't you the genius Baird?" asked Dom.**

 **"Do I look like a expert on spaceships?" asked Baird.**

 **"Enough! let's just see what's inside" said Marcus as he and Delta readied the chainsaw bayonetts on their Lancer assault rifles.**

 **"Linda see what those weapons are!" ordered Chief.**

 **Linda pulled out her sniper rifle and zoomed in on the scope.**

 **"Looks like assault riffles with... it that some sort of chainsaw bayonett?" asked Linda.**

 **"We should move in and contain the salvage before those guys do" suggested Fred.**

 **"Locke and I will go in first after them the rest of you stay on our six in case things go bad. We don't know what they're capable of" said Chief as he and Lock went after the four soldiers.**

 **As Delta entered the vessel he took a good look around.**

 **"Ok this is a pretty big structure let's split up and look around. Keep your TAC/COM open" said Marcus as everyone explored.**

 **"Holy shit this bitch is huge" said Cole in awe.**

 **"This is some pretty advance tech even I'm impressed" added Baird.**

 **"Baird's right Marcus this tech is fancier than even some of your father's work" said Dom.**

 **"This UNSC sounds millitary probably more advanced than the COG.**

 **"Yeah and not as broken" added Baird.**

 **Marcus then came across a door that said "Armory" and smirked.**

 **"Found anything Marcus?" asked Dom.**

 **"Found the armory this is gonna get good" replied Marcus.**

 **But as Marcus was about to open the armory door he heard unknown footsteps coming from behind. He then felt a presence behind him with a gun barrel behind his head and a voice that said "Don't even think about it. He heard another voice saying "Stay where you are turn around slowly!"**

 **Marcus then grabbed his Lancer and turned around and what he saw shocked him. He saw two seven foot tall humanoid soilders one with olive green armor and another with silver.**

 **"Who the hell are you two?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Master Chief Spartan 117" said the man in the olive green armor.**

 **"Spartan Jameson Locke" said the man in the silver armor.**

 **"Name's Marcus Fenix and you two made a big mistake" replied Marcus.**

 **"We were gonna say the same thing" said Master Chief and he's armed with his Assault Rifle and Locke with his Battle Rifle stood toe to toe with Marcus Fenix.**


	3. UNSC vs COG

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 3**

 **Master Chief and Spartan Locke were toe to toe with Marcus Fenix.**

 **"This is your one chance to solve this peacefully lower your weapon and stand down" reasoned Locke.**

 **"We don't want to hurt you" said Chief.**

 **"I don't know who you both are but don't think I can't kill you both" said Marcus.**

 **"Locke stand down, I got this have Osiris and Blue Team regroup to our position" whispered Chief as Locke went to get the others.**

 **"Look Marcus step away from the armory door and we won't have a problem" said Chief not letting his guard down.**

 **"Finder's keeper's buddy" said Marcus and he revved up his Lancer's Chainsaw and charged at Master Chief.**

 **When the chainsaw made contact with Chief's MJOLNIR armor it had little to almost no effect.**

 **"What the hell?" asked Marcus in shock.**

 **"MJOLNIR armor, it can do that" said Chief smacking Marcus' Lancer out of his hands and hit him with a backhand.**

 **With Marcus knocked down he got back up wiped the blood off and said "Alright tough guy, let's see what ya got".**

 **Marcus went for body blows on the Chief but hurt his hands in the process.**

 **Master Chief then kneed Marcus' abdomen and arm dragged him on the ground.**

 **Chief went for a punch but Marcus dodged it just in time.**

 **Marcus saw Chief's punch powerful enough to make a small hole in the ground.**

 **Marcus then attempted to tackle Chief to the ground but Chief didn't budge so he kneed Marcus in the stomach and elbowed his back.**

 **Chief then hit Marcus with a few jabs but then Marcus countered as he and Chief were in a test of strength.**

 **Marcus headbutted Chief(Which didn't do much) in return Chief headbutted Marcus causing him to fall on his back.**

 **Master Chief then pulled out his magnum and was about to finish off Marcus until the rest of Delta squad came to the rescue and surrounded the Chief with their Lancer pointed at him.**

 **"Looks like you're surrounded bucket ass" said Cole.**

 **"Nice suit, hope we don't need to crack it open" said Baird.**

 **"Just surrender man" reasoned Dom.**

 **"HEY ALL OF YOU! LOWER YOUR WEAPONS AND STAND DOWN!" ordered Locke.**

 **"Yeah? you and what army" said Baird as he and Delta turned around to see Blue team and Osiris to aid Chief.**

 **"Oh shit this don't look good" said Cole in concern.**

 **"HEY! I got a bone to pick with you blondie!" shouted Buck remembering Baird's ODST comment earlier.**

 **"What the fuck did I do to you?" asked Baird.**

 **"ODST stands for Orbital Drop Shock Trooper!" said Buck.**

 **"Oh woopdie fucking doo. Did I hurt your wittle feelings?" asked Baird in a smartass tone.**

 **"THAT'S IT!" shouted Buck as he holstered his shotgun and charged right at Baird with a right hook giving him a black eye.**

 **"BUCK! That's enough" shouted Locke.**

 **"ENOUGH!" shouted Vale.**

 **"All this over a bunch of guns? let's just all calm down and talk this over" suggested Vale.**

 **As everyone cooled off made apologies it was time for introductions.**

 **"So, who are you all exactly?" asked Marcus.**

 **"As I said before My name is Jameson Locke and this is my Fireteam Osiris. Vale, Buck and Tanaka" said Locke and he introduced everyone to Delta.**

 **Buck, Vale and Tanaka explained their backstories.**

 **Vale being the brains, Buck the veteran, and Tanaka the engineer.**

 **Next up was Master Chief and Blue Team.**

 **Chief explained how Blue team was his family since their bootcamp days. Not only that but Halo, The Covenant, The Flood, The Prometheans and The Guardians.**

 **"So how long have you guys been on the run?" asked Dom.**

 **"Few weeks" replied Fred.**

 **"What's your story" asked Kelly referring to Delta squad.**

 **Marcus then explained the Pendulum Wars, The Locust and The Lambent.**

 **"You striked you're own cities with some satellite laser?" asked Tanaka.**

 **"We didn't have a choice" replied Marcus.**

 **"It's a miracle you all are surviving under these conditions" said Vale.**

 **"We tell ourselves that everyday" added Dom.**

 **You folks need extra soldiers?" asked Chief.**

 **"That depends, you got anything to trade?' asked Baird.**

 **"What he means is we're low on supplies and this ship could have some supplies we really need" said Dom cutting in.**

 **"I say we help these guys out" suggested Fred.**

 **Chief then got up to open up the armory door. Delta stepped inside and took notice the large armory of UNSC weaponry.**

 **"Now that's the stuff we can use" said Marcus admiring the armory's content.**

 **"We just hit the motherfucking jackpot baby WHOO!" yelled Cole.**

 **"Damn I'd hate to admit it but this puts the COG weaponry to shame" said Dom.**

 **"I feel like a kid in a candy store" said Baird in awe,**

 **Marcus then pressed his headset and called for pickup.**

 **"KR-05 we have some supplies and some new friends who need a lift".**

 **"How many we talking here?" asked the KR pilot.**

 **"Eight and these guys aren't COG and they were kind enough to loan us their firepower" answered Marcus.**

 **"Copy that Marcus we'll have two extra Ravens to your position" replied the KR pilot.**

 **As everyone loaded the weapons Marcus turned to Osiris and Blue Team and said "Welcome to Delta Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team".**

 **All of a sudden the ground began to shake and huge stalks came from the ground with pods blasting bloated lambent drudges with hammerburst rifles.**

 **Delta, Osiris and Blue Team readied up to face the attacking Lambent with evac on the way.**


	4. Lambent Attacks

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 4.**

 **As Delta, Osiris and Blue Team were preparing to load the weapons The Lambent rose from the ground via stalks and were on the attack.**

 **"Contact!" shouted Vale**

 **"Take cover!" ordered Marcus as Delta hid behing rubble.**

 **"What the hell are those things?" asked Fred.**

 **"That's that Lambent" answered Dom firing his Lancer.**

 **"Spartans prepare to engage" ordered Chief.**

 **"Are they morons?" asked Baird as he noticed both teams charging at the Lambent.**

 **"Let's see what they can do" said Marcus in observation.**

 **Osiris and Blue Team laid waste to the Lambent. They noticed after every kill the Lambent explode getting Immulsion on their armor.**

 **"Keep your distance what they bleed can eat through our armor shields" said Tanaka.**

 **"She's right, CQC might not be a good idea" said Kelly as ironically she and Buck are armed with shotguns.**

 **"Just take them down" said Locke as he killed a lambent drudge with his Battle Rifle.**

 **"Two left" said Vale as she killed the last two hostiles with her SMG.**

 **"We're clear" said Linda.**

 **"Holy shit" said Cole in amazement.**

 **"Nice job, looks like we can use you guys" said Marcus.**

 **"KR-05 to Delta we are inbound to your location standby for pickup" said KR-05 pilot.**

 **"Roger that KR-05" said Marcus as he and Delta readied the UNSC weapons for pickup.**

 **"We should contact Infinity and let them know what happened" suggested Locke.**

 **"Sierra 117 to Infinity come in *Static* I repeat Sierra 117 to Infinity come in" said Chief via comm unit.**

 **"This is Infinity, go ahead 117" said Lasky.**

 **We've landed at the target we came across some soldiers from another military and we're offering assistance" replied Chief.**

 **"At least they're friendly" said Commander Palmer.**

 **"There's something else, we came across hostile forces not covenant nor prometheans something entirely different" added Chief.**

 **"The Flood" asked Lasky.**

 **"Negative our new allies called them "The Lambent" said Chief.**

 **"Alright Infinity is en route" said Lasky.**

 **"Blue Team and Osiris are joining our new friends to their base" said Chief.**

 **"Infinity will find you soon over and out" said Lasky.**

 **"Alright Delta load 'em up" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Michealson is gonna be real happy with what we got" said Dom loading the weapons to the chopper.**

 **As Osiris and Blue Team joined the COG back to Soverign they noticed the battleshipt out in the ocean.**

 **"Marcus this is Anya come in" said Anya via comms.**

 **"Go ahead Anya" replied Marcus.**

 **"We're ready for you to land, I heard you brough guests?" asked Anya.**

 **"You have no idea" replied Marcus as the Ravens landed.**

 **Anya Stroud, Jace Stratton, Samantha Byrne, and Clayton Carmine stood in anticipation of these "new guests".**

 **"I wonder who these guys are?" asked Jace.**

 **"Probably VIPs" replied Carmine.**

 **"Doubt it Carmine no one out there that important" added Sam.**

 **Delta exited the Raven along with Osiris and Blue Team following suit.**

 **"Holy shit look at those guys" said Carmine in awe.**

 **"Uh I see some girls too Carmine" said Anya refering to Tanaka, Vale, Linda and Kelly.**

 **"Jesus what the hell happend to Marcus and Baird?" asked Jace noticing Marcus beaten up and Baird with a black eye.**

 **"Marcus what happened did these people hurt you?" asked Anya in concern.**

 **"Relax Anya we had a little tussle over the goods but we worked things out. Everyone meet Master Chief and Blue Team and Locke and Fireteam Osiris" introduced Marcus.**

 **"Where'd you guys come from?" asked Sam.**

 **The Spartan teams pointed to the sky.**

 **"So are you guys aliens?" asked Carmine.**

 **"N-no we're human" said Buck as he and both teams took off their helmets.**

 **"So are these the new supplies?" asked Sam.**

 **"Courtesy of the UNSC" replied Fred.**

 **"UNS what now?" asked Jace.**

 **"We're from another military" replied Locke.**

 **"That explains those weapons you have, those aren't COG design" replied Sam.**

 **Well then, welcome to the Soverign you eight" welcomed Anya.**

 **As everyone went inside Master Chief went up to Anya and said "Hey sorry about Marcus that was all me"**

 **"Jeez you really did a number on him well apology accepted" said Anya as she smiled.**

 **Sam then went up to Baird and asked "Jeez blondie how'd ya get that shinner?" Buck then walked up to the two. "*clears throat* Uh yeah...that was me...sorry about that" aploligized Buck.**

 **"Honestly no harm done. It's an improvement to be honest" said Sam.**

 **"Ha ha ha" laughed Baird fakely.**


	5. Tour of Soverign

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 5**

 **During the tour Osiris and Blue Team studied the the day to day operations of the COG.**

 **"So this is what you guys do on the regular basis?" asked Buck.**

 **"Yeah we're surviving on the skin on our teeth" replied Marcus.**

 **"Looks to me you need all the help you can get" said Fred observing the civillians and COG soldiers making do with the little supplies.**

 **"Sergeant Fenix" called a stern voice.**

 **"Captain Michealson" saluted Marcus.**

 **"So these are the new editions to the ship?" asked Captain Michealson observing Osiris and Blue Team.**

 **"Yeah" replied Marcus.**

 **"Master Chief Spartan 117 and Blue Team reporting sir" saluted Chief as he shook Michealson's hand.**

 **"Hmm introduce me to the rest of your team Master Chief" asked Michealson.**

 **"Spartan Kelly reporting for duty"**

 **"Spartan Fred reporting sir"**

 **"Spartan Linda" reporting in" replied the rest of Blue Team.**

 **"Sir, Spartan Jameson Locke, Spartan Tanaka, Spartan Vale and Spartan Buck of Fireteam Osiris reporting sir" said Locke introducing the team.**

 **"Tell me how you eight can help the lives of my ship" asked Michealson.**

 **"I'm the brains of Osirs and I happen to be very fluent in Sangheili" said Vale.**

 **"I have 25 plus years of war experience under my belt" added Buck.**

 **"Tech Engineer" added Tanaka.**

 **"I'm the scout of Blue Team thanks to my speed and keen awareness" added Kelly.**

 **"Skilled Marksman or Markswoman I should say" humored Linda.**

 **"I'm second in command of Blue Team" added Fred.**

 **"Quite the resumes you've done well as leaders keeping your units together Spartan Locke and Master Chief. I expect nothing less than your absolute best to keep my people alive. Is that understood Spartans?" asked Michealson.**

 **"Yes sir" saluted Osiris and Blue Team.**

 **"Sergeant Fenix, show them to their quarters they have a mission first thing tomorrow" ordered Michealson.**

 **Marcus then showed where the Spartans where they'll sleep. Two seperate rooms with bunks in each.**

 **"Here's where you'll sleep. It isn't much but hey it's better than nothing" said Marcus.**

 **"Hey Marcus...thanks" thanked Chief.**

 **"No problem see you eight in the morning" said Marcus as left for Anya and the others.**

 **Meanwhile in Blue Teams room everyone was removing their armor getting ready for bed.**

 **"Hey Chief, anything from Lasky?" asked Fred.**

 **"Infinity is en route" answered Chief.**

 **"Did they say where or when" asked Linda.**

 **"No they'll find us they said" added Chief.**

 **"I wonder how long we'll be here" asked Kelly in her bunk.**

 **"As long as it needs to be Kelly" replied Chief.**

 **"Different military same routine" added Fred.**

 **"Get some sleep everyone we got new orders in the morning" said Chief as he and the others went to sleep.**

 **Meanwhile back in Osiris' room.**

 **"All right everyone we don't know how long we'll be here so get comfy and help these people out the best you can. Buck I need you to help train the COG with how to use our weapons. Vale help with running intelligence. Tanaka help with the engineering of the ship" ordered Locke.**

 **"This'll be fun, just like back on Infinity" said Buck enthusiastically.**

 **"How long before the covenant or the prometheans find us?" asked Tanaka.**

 **"I wouldn't jinx it besides we got new enemies to deal with now" added Vale.**

 **"I pray these Lambent don't make it's way to earth. I wouldn't want to see home look like this see you in the AM Osiris" said Locke in a worried tone.**


	6. Salvage Mission pt 1

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 6**

 **The following morning. 06:00 hours.**

 **"Now hear this Osiris and Blue Team to the Raven's Nest immediately. Repeat Osiris and Blue Team to the Ravens Nest immediately" ordered Michealson via comms.**

 **"You heard the man Osiris gear up double time" said Locke as everyone got up.**

 **"Another day another mission" said Fred grabbing his DMR.**

 **"Let's get moving Blue Team" said Chief putting on his helmet.**

 **Blue Team and Osiris made their way to the Raven's nest with Marcus, Anya and Dom and Sam waiting by Captain Michaelson.**

 **"Sir" the Spartans saluted.**

 **"At ease everyone, Sergeant Fenix and his squad were heading off for the usual salvage run. Your mission is to join them and bring back supplies for the ship" briefed Michaelson.**

 **"Yes sir" replied Osiris and Blue Team.**

 **"Alright Delta let's get this thing done" said Marcus as everyone loaded on the Ravens.**

 **On the way, Linda surveyed the area using her Sniper Rifle.**

 **"Hey Linda, what calibre is that gun?" asked Dom.**

 **"50, armor piercing, semi automatic, minimum 5x zoom and maximum 10x zoom" explained Linda.**

 **"Damn you guys have some nasty tech" complimented Dom.**

 **"Ha, you should see our explosive weapons" added Buck.**

 **"Hey Chief, what do you think of all this?" asked Fred.**

 **"Let's just be thankful Earth looks nothing like this" said Chief looking out the windo of the Raven seeing the destruction and barren land below.**

 **"Gotta give the COG credit, who knows what would happen if they faced The Covenant" added Kelly.**

 **As the Raven landed by the coast of Vectes, both Osiris and Blue Team absorbed their surroundings.**

 **"Jeez, this place looks a mess" commedted Buck.**

 **"Be grateful back home doesn't look like this" added Locke.**

 **"I wonder if there's even civilians here?" asked Tanaka.**

 **"We prefer to call them "Stranded" added Marcus.**

 **"Out here it's every man, woman and child for themselves" said Dom.**

 **"Did your war looked like this?" asked Sam.**

 **"Not really, the damage The Covenant did made Earth was covered in graffiti compared to here" replied Vale.**

 **"What are we looking for here exactly?" asked Locke.**

 **"Food mostly, ever since you UNSC guys and gals gave us those weapons of yours we're good on firepower for now" answered Sam.**

 **"Marcus that supermarket up ahead could have some food inside still. We should check there" suggested Anya.**

 **"You heard Anya, move out" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Haven't done grocery shopping in a long time" said Buck.**

 **"Should've made a list then Buck" added Tanaka.**

 **As the team made their way across the ruins they came across a barricaded door blocking their way.**

 **"Damn door is locked" cursed Anya.**

 **"If only we had Jack with us to open it up" said Dom.**

 **"Who's Jack?" asked Kelly.**

 **"Jack was always our key blocked doors. Baird's fixing him up" answered Marcus.**

 **"I have an idea" suggested Master Chief.**

 **"Locke we're gonna have to the "Spartan Charge" to bring this door down" added Chief.**

 **"On it" said Locke as he and Chief took some steps back giving some sprinting speed.**

 **"Uhhh what's the "Spartan Charge"? asked Dom.**

 **"Just you watch" answered Buck.**

 **Chief and Locke then sprinted full force at the door then shoulder tackled the door into pieces.**

 **"Damn. Can anything stop you guys?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Nothing has so far" answered Fred.**

 **The team then entered but a sniper shot was heard from nearby.**

 **"Hostile contacts!" shouted Tanaka and the Spartans took notice.**

 **"Linda, find where the shooter is. Fred you and Tanaka provide cover fire" ordered Chief as the rest made their way towards the shooter.**

 **"It's one of the stranded said Linda looking through her scope.**

 **A stranded sniper from on top of a gate to a smal settlement armed with a One Shot heavy sniper took aim at the COG and UNSC.**

 **"Don't take another step. Do anything heroic I'll blow your fucking heads off!" shouted the sniper.**

 **"We're sorry about the door we just need to trade" said Dom attempting to be the voice of reason.**

 **"We're not trading with you COG pigs. You fuckheads bring nothing but trouble for us!" shouted the stranded sniper.**

 **"Are you in need of supplies" asked Locke.**

 **"Who the hell are you? You and the other seven don't like like COG to me" asked the sniper.**

 **"We're Spartans of the UNSC, a different military" answered Locke.**

 **"Fine then. You eight can come in but those shitheads stay by the door" said the sniper opening the gate.**

 **"Stay here Delta" ordered Chief.**

 **As the Spartans went inside they were appalled at the sight of "Civillian Life" on Sera.**

 **"Kinda sad just watching these people suffer daily" said Vale.**

 **"Doesn't seem right or fair" added Fred.**

 **"Keep moving people" ordered Locke.**

 **"So you guys are from a different millitary?" asked the sniper.**

 **"Yeah, whatever the COG did that pissed you all off the UNSC doesn't do that" replied Buck.**

 **"They launched Hammer of Dawn strikes on the cities Buck" said Locke.**

 **"Yeah, you can just see the damage the COG did to us. So what brings you all here anyway?" asked the sniper.**

 **"The COG have asked us for help getting supplies and the market isn't far from here. We need access." explained Locke.**

 **"Sure we'll help you out and we're doing this for YOU and not the COG" said the sniper.**

 **"Thank you for your cooperation" thanked Locke.**

 **"Sure, it should be a straight shot from here when you guys pass through but bare in mind there's the Lambent from here to the market and...something else" said the sniper.**

 **"What do you mean something else?" asked Chief.**

 **"Around last night these purple spaceships came from the sky. It had a blaster from the bottom and when it landed there were these things that sure as hell were not Lambent or Locust. They seemes smarter more dangerous" explained the sniper.**

 **"What did they look like?" asked Locke.**

 **"There were these guys with orange and red armor with little laser pistol. Some looked like weird bird things with shields with the same pistols. Lastly there were these big guys with mandible jaws and had some sort of bulletproof shield well almost bullet proof" answered the sniper.**

 **"I hope he's not talking about what I think he is" said Fred concerned.**

 **"Look up there, it's one of those ships!" said the sniper.**

 **"Phantom!?" shouted Buck in shock.**

 **"Listen get these people to safety we'll deal with this" ordered Locke.**

 **"Spartans prepare to engage!" Shouted Chief.**

 **"We need to regroup with Delta they don't stand a chance with the covenant" said Vale.**

 **"Agreed move!" ordered Chief and they made their way back to the entrance.**

 **Osiris and Blue Team made their way towards Delta who were taking cover and taking out the covenant...barely.**

 **"CHIEF, LOCKE what the hell are these things?!" asked Marcus taking out a few grunts.**

 **"That? oh that's just The Covenant" answered Buck.**

 **"These guys are tough I'll give 'em that" said Anya chainsawing a grunt.**

 **An Elite then took notice of the Spartans and cried "DEMONS!"**

 **"Uh did that thing call you demons?" asked Dom.**

 **"It's a nickname The Covenant calls us Spartans mainly towards me" answered Chief killing the elite with his assault rifle.**

 **"You must have some reputation with this Covenant shitheads" said Sam killing Jackals with her Longshot sniper rifle.**

 **"Finish them off" ordered Locke as everyone finished off the Covenant attack.**

 **"All clear" said Linda.**

 **"So that's the Covenant huh? They're alot tougher than the grubs" said Marcus.**

 **"They put up more of a fight too" added Dom.**

 **"We should get moving to the market before more Phantoms show up" suggested Vale.**

 **"So that's what you call their ships" said Sam.**

 **"Let's keep moving" said Chief as everyone pushed foward.**


	7. Salvage Mission pt 2

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 7**

 **After Delta's first encounter with the Covenant, Delta, Osiris and Blue Team continued their salvage run.**

 **As everyone went through the stranded camp gate, the entire stranded settlement was still hidden during the attack.**

 **"Is that all of them" asked the sniper.**

 **"They're all gone" assured Locke.**

 **"Just what the hell were those things?" asked the stranded.**

 **"The UNSC call them "The Covenant" answered Locke.**

 **"Just keep your heads down and stay of their sight, the Covenant are alot more dangerous than the Locust or Lambent" explained Chief.**

 **"Thanks for the help" thanked the stranded.**

 **"Just doing our jobs" assured Locke.**

 **As the team left the settlement camp they were closing in on the supermarket.**

 **"There it is!" shouted Anya in excitement.**

 **All of a sudden Lambent stalks popped up AND more Covenant Phantoms were inbound.**

 **"Oh blood fucking hell STALKS!" said Sam.**

 **"More Phantoms Inbound!" shouted Fred.**

 **"Wait...that Phantom is targeting those stalks" said Chief taking notice.**

 **"Well at least we know they're not on the same side. Let's use this to our advantage" said Marcus.**

 **As everyone cleared the area of the Lambent and Covenant they made it towards the entrance.**

 **"Let's get this door open!" said Marcus as he and Dom lifted the metal door to the supermarket.**

 **Everyone went inside and searched for any food supplies for the ship. Little did they know they weren't alone.**

 **"Let's check the back" suggested Dom.**

 **"What no shopping carts? No checkout people?" asked Buck.**

 **"You have a way to keep our spirits up don't ya Buck?" asked Sam.**

 **"Just tryin' to lighten the mood" replied Buck.**

 **Dom was at the back and found a whole stash of food to last for months.**

 **"Jackpot" said Dom to himself.**

 **Then Dom hear footsteps from behind but no one was there.**

 **"Huh?" said Dom confused.**

 **Dom then heard something turn on and when he turned around he saw what was an active camo elite armed with an energy sword.**

 **"CONTACT!" shouted Dom as the others heard and rushed to his aid.**

 **Dom fired his Lancer at the Elite but the elite used the sword to block the bullets.**

 **The elite then picked him up and just when he was gonna impale Dom with the sword Marcus comes in at the last minute and tackles the elite down.**

 **Marcus then revved up his Chainsaw bayonett and finished it off.**

 **"Kill the humans!" shouted another active camo elite.**

 **"Fuck there's more of 'em" cursed Marcus as he and Dom frantically looked around.**

 **"Chief, we got invisible Covenant please advise" said Marcus.**

 **"Marcus those are Elites wearing active camoflauge standby we're coming" said Chief.**

 **"Active camo? Great" complained Kelly.**

 **"Take them out, they stand between us and those supplies!" ordered Locke.**

 **The elites then revealed themselved armed with energy swords. The team managed to kill all but one. The last elite sneaked up on Anya and grabbed her and held her hostage.**

 **"ANYA!" shouted Marcus in concern.**

 **"One more step human and the female dies by my blade" said the Elite.**

 **Meanwhile Chief was behind the elite. He pulled out his combat knife and stabbed the elite in his head bringing it down only to finish it off b stabbing it in the chest.**

 **"He's down" assured Chief.**

 **"Anya are you okay?" asked Marcus.**

 **"I'm fine Marcus, just got me by surprise" answered Anya.**

 **"Alright Delta let's load up the food and go home. We're done here" said Marcus.**

 **"KR-05 this is Delta we have supplies and request pickup over" said Marcus via comms.**

 **As the Ravens arrived the food was loaded and Delta, Osiris and Blue team headed back to base. But what worries everyone is there's another enemy that entered the fray now.**


	8. Infinity Inbound

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 8**

 **After learning about this new planet from Master Chief, the UNSC Infinty were heading towards Sera in hopes to find Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team.**

 **"I need everyone ready. Are all systems go?" asked Lasky.**

 **"Infinity is primed and ready for planetary entrance" replied Palmer.**

 **"Alright people our goal is to find those Spartans. Let's hurry before The Covenant or The Prometheans find them before we do!" exclaimed Lasky.**

 **"Yes sir" said the crew of Infinity as they prepared for entry.**

 **The Infinity decended upon the planet of Sera and were at first picking up little to no life at all.**

 **"Sir, I'm picking up no signs of life so far" reported Palmer.**

 **"Keep searching we need to find Blue Team and Osiris" ordered Lasky.**

 **"Wait, I'm picking up a small settlement just a few clicks out" reported Palmer.**

 **"Land near that location probably Master Chief and the others" said Lasky.**

 **The Infinity were landing near a COG fort in Anvil Gate one of the few COG millitary bases and settlements left on Sera.**

 **The fort was in command of Colonel Victor Hoffman and Sergeant Bernedette Mataki. Which by the way they clearly took notice of the vessel landing just outside their fort and Hoffman and a squad of COG soldiers**

 **"Landing in t-minus 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BRACE!" said Palmer.**

 **"WHO EVER IS IN THAT GIANT TIN CAN COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP NICE AND SLOW" ordered Hoffman.**

 **"Commander Palmer and I will handle this stay here until I say otherwise" ordered Lasky.**

 **The door to the Infinity as Lasky and Palmer stepped out armed.**

 **"Lower your guard Palmer, these people don't need unnecessary violence" ordered Palmer noticing her assault rifle out and ready.**

 **"Now who the hell are you two?" demanded Hoffman.**

 **"Sir we mean you no harm. My name is Captain Jacob Lasky of the UNSC Infinity and this is Commander Sarah Palmer" intruduced Lasky.**

 **"What in the hell is the UNSC?" asked Hoffman.**

 **"We are the United Nations Space Command, a different millitary from you" answered Lasky.**

 **"What's the deal with her? With all that armor she must be some kind of super soldier" said Hoffman referring to Palmer.**

 **"Actually yes, she a Spartan which are genetically augmented super soldiers. Faster and stronger than the average soldier" explained Lasky as he called for the other Spartan soldiers and standard UNSC troops outside.**

 **"Holy shit, this is quite the unit you have here Captain. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Colonel Victor Hoffman of the Coalition of Ordered Governments or the COG for short" introduced Hoffman as he shook hands with Lasky and Palmer.**

 **"What brings you to Sera?" asked Hoffman.**

 **"Sera?" asked Lasky in confusion.**

 **"Well that's the name of the planet you're on" answered Hoffman.**

 **Lasky then pulled out a tablet with pictures of Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team.**

 **"Have you seen any of these people?" asked Lasky showing Hoffman.**

 **"Nope, sorry son" answered Hoffman.**

 **"They landed here yesterday on a search and recover mission for us. Figured someone around here might have seen them" said Lasky.**

 **"If they pop up I'll give ya a holler" assured Hoffman.**

 **"With your permission we would establish a base here for the time being. We would be more than welcome to share our resources with you" offered Lasky.**

 **"Well times we're in today we can use all the help we can get. Come on down to the fort. You folks will fit right in" assured Hoffman.**

 **"Thank you Colonel. Alright have the Infinity follow Hoffman's group and get some Warthogs for us ready we're not going in on foot" ordered Lasky and The UNSC and The COG headed towards Anvil Gate.**


	9. The Return of Chairman Prescott

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 9**

 **It's been few weeks now since the salvage mission and Sera's first encounter with The Covenant. Since then the Soverign has been ruuning more efficient thanks to the help of Osiris and Blue Team.**

 **With the extra Spartan power there's been an increase of supplies brought in during salvage ops.**

 **Vale has aiding Anya in the intellegence field. Buck has been training the COG against The Covenant forces.**

 **Earlier Baird, Cole, Sam, Carmine, Buck, Linda, Tanaka and Kelly were sent to Hanover for a salvage mission. Meanwhile Captain Michaelson has called everyone to CIC.**

 **"Now hear this Fenix, Santiago, Stratton, 117, Locke, Tanaka, and Fred report to CIC immediately" called Michaelson.**

 **"You heard the man let's move" ordered Locke.**

 **As the Spartans left to CIC they saw Marcus coming out of his room.**

 **"Rough night?" asked Chief.**

 **"Yeah, let's go find Dom" said Marcus.**

 **Marcus opened Dom's room and found him tending to his crops.**

 **"Come on Dom, armor up" ordered Marcus.**

 **"I've got crops to take care of. We don't grow it we don't eat it remember?" asked Dom.**

 **"I think the radishes can cope without you for a while" assured Marcus.**

 **"*sigh* Okay, let's get this over with" said Dom getting his gear on.**

 **As everyone kept going towards CIC they saw Jace at a vending machine.**

 **"Come on Jace work to do. It's stalk city out there" said Dom.**

 **"Alright, alright give me a second" said Jace.**

 **"Damn, nearly got it that time" said Jace hitting the machine.**

 **"That candy is like ten years old. You're gonna puke your guts up" added Dom.**

 **"Yeah well that's a risk I'm willing to take" added Jace.**

 **"Guys, CIC now" ordered Marcus.**

 **"This is Captain Michaleson, we've now entered Lambent waters, go to alert state one and secure for action" said Michaelson via intercom.**

 **"Least the old man still takes the threat seriously, people seem to forget how we ended up like this" said Dom.**

 **"Outta sight, outta mind" added Marcus.**

 **"Yeah well not me those damn things are still out there and I'll be ready for 'em" said Dom.**

 **Everyone then met up with Anya and Vale in CIC.**

 **"You came between Dom and his radishes ladies, this better be good" said Marcus.**

 **"Good? probably not. A shock? Yeah. Guess who's come back from the dead?" asked Anya.**

 **"Do I get a prize if I'm right?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Chairman Prescott" answered Vale.**

 **"No shit" replied Marcus.**

 **"Uh you mean Ex-Chairman Prescott" added Jace.**

 **"The same Prescott that abandoned you all?" asked Chief.**

 **"That asshole, he ran out on us eighteen months ago. What's he expecting now red carpet?" asked Dom.**

 **"We're waiting to find out" said Anya.**

 **"Warship Soverign?" asked the KR Pilot**

 **"Hang on" said Anya asking for slience.**

 **"This is KR-01 asking permission to land with one passenger, Chairman Prescott" said KR-01.**

 **"KR-01 this is Soverign you're clear to land, deck team standing by" said Anya.**

 **"Wonder where Prescott managed to find a helicopter? He sure as hell didn't leave with one" wondered Marcus.**

 **"He never called, he never sent flowers" began Anya.**

 **"Oh I can't wait to hear this shit" added Dom.**

 **"I'll get the popcorn" added Marcus.**

 **"Should we trust this Prescott Chief?" asked Fred.**

 **"Negative" replied Chief.**

 **"If he was with the UNSC he would've been court marshalled for sure" said Vale.**

 **"I don't think that applies here anymore Vale" said Locke.**


	10. Hanover

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 10**

 **Meanwhile Ravens were transporting Cole, Baird, Sam, Carmine, Buck, Kelly, Linda and Tanaka to the town of Hanover for a supply run.**

 **As Cole and Baird were talking in the backround, Sam turned to Carmine and asked "Hey Carmine you alright? You're awfully quiet"**

 **"Someone's gotta be, with Baird yapping all the time" answered Carmine.**

 **"You know, I'm starting to regret apologizing for punching Baird in the face and giving him that black eye" added Buck.**

 **"Well I could gag him if ya like, be my treat" offered Sam.**

 **"Uh remind me why we thought Hanover was a good place to look for supplies?" asked Baird.**

 **"Baby you gotta trust the Cole Train to find the goods. This is my turf!Cougars territory!" replied Cole.**

 **"Yeah cause that's gonna count for a lot right now" added Baird.**

 **"Alright seven zero we'll call you if we find something" said Baird to the KR pilot.**

 **"Copy that. Good hunting" said KR-70 as he took off after everyone was dropped off.**

 **"So this is home, eh Cole?" asked Sam.**

 **"Classy, has it changed much since you've been away?" asked Baird.**

 **"Hey, the whole damn world looks like this, let's move out" said Cole.**

 **"I'm tellin' you this place is crawling with freaks. You know what stalks mean. Polyps." said Baird.**

 **"We haven't seen Polyps for months. Relax" assured Sam.**

 **"You really have the tendancy to make everyone nervous Baird." added Linda.**

 **"You're not scared are you Lin?" asked Kelly.**

 **"No but when someone is panicking every five minutes I start to get on edge" replied Linda.**

 **"Hey Sam, is that gag offer still on the table?" asked Buck.**

 **"Real funny Buck" said Baird.**

 **"Enough already. You're both acting like children" said Tanaka.**

 **"Well he started it" said Baird and Buck in unison.**

 **"Like I said, children" said Tanaka.**

 **"I can already tell this mission is gonna be a blast" added Carmine sarcastically.**

 **"Ohh Baird, look! That house over there...I can see us you and me, couple of kids a dog.." began Sam.**

 **"Yeah...and my great big bottle of suicide pills" added Baird.**

 **"Well, that'll save me poisoning your dinner" said Sam.**

 **"Yeah, you'll miss me one day" assured Baird.**

 **"Only if somebody bumps my elbow" added Sam.**

 **"Ha,ha,ha" laughed Baird.**

 **"Jeez look at you two. I remember when I was like this with my wife" said Buck.**

 **"You we're married Buck?" asked Sam.**

 **"Still am. Her name's Veronica, we've been together since before I became a Spartan during my old ODST days" said Buck.**

 **"When did things kick off?" asked Baird.**

 **"During an operation in New Mombasa, an updated Kenyan city in Africa on Earth. She had orders to find what The Covenant were searching for in there. What a mess it was I'd tell ya what" said Buck.**

 **"This is one of the reasons we love you Buck, your famous stories" said Tanaka.**

 **Then all of a sudden a giant searchlight was flashed on everyone.**

 **"Hey, you down there...step into the light and do it slow! Try anything dumb, and we'll blow your heads off! warned the stranded man.**

 **"Everybody chill. Relax my man! Safety's on" assured Cole.**

 **"Hey...it's the COG comin' to civilize us...oh whoopie" said the stranded.**

 **"Yo, we all on the same boat. We just wanna trade for some food" explained Cole.**

 **"Well we ain't got any spare food. If we did we wouldn't be trading it with you COG assholes!" said the stranded.**

 **"Uh excuse me...some of us aren't COG" added Buck.**

 **"Was I asking you anything?" asked the stranded.**

 **"That son of a bitch" said Buck equipping his shotgun.**

 **"Buck! stand down" ordered Tanaka.**

 **"Why are people on this planet so rude?" asked Buck.**

 **The stranded then noticed Sam, Kelly, Linda and Tanaka.**

 **"Oooooooh, I'll give ya a side of bacon for the ladies though" added the stranded.**

 **The girls took offense at the comment as Carmine said "Ohhhhh, bacon"**

 **"Hey take the deal Cole, I haven't had bacon in six months" suggested Baird.**

 **"Thanks but no thanks. Are there any other camps around?" asked Cole.**

 **"Some. You can try the warhouse down at the pier. Or the stadium. 'Course you gotta get past all the glowies first, but you hairy assed heroes can breeze through all that shit!" said the stranded as he opened the gate and laughed.**

 **Which Buck then shot his shotgun above the stranged gatekeeper.**

 **"Have a nice day!" said Buck.**

 **"That wasn't necessary Buck" said Tanaka.**

 **"You're lucky we're not reporting this in to Locke and Chief" added Kelly.**

 **"Guy had it comming" added Buck.**

 **"Kinda anti-social are they?" asked Carmine.**

 **"Uh..It's pronounced assholes" added Baird.**

 **The team made their way towards an abandoned playground.**

 **"Sad to know children probably used to play here all the time" said Kelly.**

 **"Hey Kell, how bout you get on the swing and I'll push" suggested Buck.**

 **"Don't you think we're a bit too big for playing on the ol' playground?" asked Linda.**

 **"They got a point Baird, how bout we go on the slide? Ha, ha, ha" said Cole.**

 **Then a massive stalk came from the ground.**

 **"We got a live one!" shouted Baird.**

 **The pod from the stalk dropped a Lambent Drudge with it's mutated arms.**

 **"What the fuck is that?" asked Sam.**

 **"Whatever the hell that is, that's a new world record in ugly" said Cole as.**

 **"Getting really sick of these Lambent things already" complained Buck.**

 **"Would you rather take the Prometheans?" asked Linda.**

 **"Any day of the week" replied Buck.**

 **"Take them out!" ordered Cole.**

 **After everyone cleared the playground of the lambent, Baird asked "Great now what?" "Warehouse is no good. Come on people there's even an old grocery store nearby. Let's see if my coupons are still good" said Cole.**

 **After fighting through more Lambent Baird asks Cole "Cole are you sure you know where the grocery store is, I mean you were a big Thrashball star and all. Didn't you have people for that?"**

 **"Yeah one of 'em must have told me when I was getting my manicure. Keep it moving!" ordered Cole.**

 **"Uh...what's Thrashball?" asked Buck.**

 **"Ya'll never heard of Thrashball?" asked Cole.**

 **"If we did then why would Buck ask?" asked Tanaka.**

 **"Well what do you UNSC guys have for sports?" asked Carmine.**

 **"We have Griffball" answered Buck.**

 **"What the bloody hell is Griffball?" asked Sam.**

 **Meanwhile in the Red Vs Blue Universe.**

 **"*Achoo*" sneezed Griff as he was teleported to a live Griffball game.**

 **"Aww damn it not agai-" said Griff as he got hit with a Gravity Hammer.**

 **Back to the main story.**

 **"Well you see there are two teams one red one blue. Both teams have giant Gravity Hammers and Energy Swords. There's a ball which is a bomb and whoever hold the ball is turned into a guy named Griff. The ball holder's job is to get the ball to the other teams goal without getting killed" explained Buck.**

 **"Could Sam play?" asked Baird.**

 **"Shut it Baird" said Sam.**

 **"Alright enough, the store should be just up ahead, let's keep moving" ordered Cole.**


	11. Message From A Ghost

Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 11

 **Meanwhile back at Soverign.**

 **A stalk hit the ship causing it to shake.**

 **"Damn, those stalks are going to do some serious damage one day" said Anya.**

 **Then from the door ahead were COG soldiers under attack by something.**

 **"Nash get out of there! They're behind you Nash" warned the COG soldier.**

 **Then Nash came bursting through the door covered with Polyps.**

 **"Ah shit polyps take them out!" ordered Marcus as everyone opened fire.**

 **"These are bigger than Flood infection forms" said Vale firing her SMG.**

 **"Take them down" said Locke killing some Polyps with his Battle Rifle.**

 **"Action stations! Actions stations! Lambent attack, starboard bow! Unidentified variant!" shouted Michealson.**

 **"Unidentified variant?" asked Dom.**

 **"New kind of glowie. Great time for a debut. Come people, let's get up there!" ordered Marcus.**

 **As everyone reached the starboard bow they saw a mutated Lambent Drudge. But that wasn't all.**

 **"Uh Marcus? what's that in the sky?" asked Jace.**

 **"Great! more of those Phantoms" complained Marcus as the Phantom fired plasma shots and dropped two Hunters.**

 **"What the hell are those things now?" asked Dom.**

 **"Hunters!" shouted Locke.**

 **As Delta quicky delt with the Lambent Drudge they focused fire on the tank like Hunters.**

 **Delta opened fire onto them but their armor like hide blocked the bullets.**

 **"Shit how do you take these guys down?" asked Jace.**

 **"They have a weak spot aim for the orange areas on their bodies" explained Chief.**

 **As Delta kept the Hunters distracted Chief pulled out a grenade and snuck around the Hunters' back and placed a grenade on both of them causing to explode and die.**

 **"All clear" said Marcus.**

 **"These Covenant bastards are more clever than the glowies or grubs" said Dom.**

 **"Don't under estimate them" added Locke.**

 **Marcus then went to the dock lift control room to raise the deck for the Raven to land.**

 **"Sovereign to KR-01, you are clear to land. The foward lift is being raised for you. Stand by" said Anya.**

 **"Copy that Sovereign" replied KR-01.**

 **"Bet you he's strollin' in here like nothing happened" said Jace.**

 **Better park that nice new Raven carefully" warned Marcus.**

 **"Let's give him the traditional stranded welcome...strip the chopper for parts" suggested Dom.**

 **As the Raven landed and the door opened, out came Chairman Prescott and two Onyx Guard gears as an escort.**

 **"You think he knows the COG fell apart after he dissapeared?" asked Anya.**

 **"You think he cares?" replied Marcus.**

 **"Chairman Prescott...welcome to what's left of the COG" welcomed Marcus.**

 **"I'll have answers for you ladies and gentlemen...but later. I need to speak to Colonel Hoffman immediately" said Prescott**.

 **"Hoffman's been gone almost as long as you have, Chairman" added Anya.**

 **"He's dead?" asked Prescott.**

 **"He left to take a group of civillians to Anvil Gate. Captain Michaelson is the senior officer now. Not that we have much of a millitary left" replied Anya.**

 **"I'd better talk to the gallant captain then. I have a mission for him" said Prescott.**

 **Prescott then turned his attention to the Spartans.**

 **"Who are you all?" asked Prescott.**

 **"We're Spartans of the UNSC Infinity" replied Chief.**

 **"And for the record, we don't take orders nor respect those who abandoned us" said Locke getting closer to Prescott face to face. Which cause the Onyx Guards to raise their guard on Locke.**

 **"Unless you want your escorts in a body bag I'd tell them to lower their weapons" warned Fred.**

 **Prescott then signaled the Guards to stand down.**

 **"Oh and Sergeant Fenix, you'll want to see this" said Prescott handing Marcus a disk.**

 **"This better not be a shopping list. Let's go check it out" said Marcus.**

 **"Who the hell does that asshole think he is?!" asked Dom.**

 **"Prescott's gonna find out an ex-chairman doesn't count for shit with Michaelson" added Marcus.**

 **"Action stations, Lambent aboard the ship we're under attack!" said Michaelson.**

 **"What?! We just stood down" said Dom.**

 **"Actions stations, more unidentified enemy airtransport" said Michaelson.**

 **"Great, more Covenant attacking the ship" complained Fred.**

 **"Take them out, we can't let the ship fall into Covenant hands" said Chief.**

 **"Let's go people! The sooner we kill these things the sooner we get to CIC and find out what's so important on this goddamn disk" said Marcus.**

 **"So which idiot wanted to see some action for a change?" asked Dom.**

 **After everyone cleared the deck of Covenant and Lambent the team continued towards CIC.**

 **"Ships company! Remain at action stations until we are clear of Lambent waters" ordered Michaleson.**

 **"Yeah, good idea" added Marcus as he opened the door to CIC.**

 **Anya and Vale then got the ships compiter screen to play the disk.**

 **"There got it to work" said Anya.**

 **"Marcus, if you get this message, if you're still alive...I need your help. This time I really am asking for your help. Please...listen. It's complicated, and I don't have much time" began the message,**

 **"Oh my god Marcus, It's your father!" said Anya.**

 **"Yeah, I noticed" replied Marcus.**

 **"Wait...but I thought?" said Jace in confusion.**

 **"Leave it, Jace" said Dom.**

 **"I'm being held prisoner by the Locust. I've developed a solution to the Lambent problem. They think they can use it to kill humans as well, but they don't reali-" but before the message could continue it malfunctioned.**

 **"Marcus, he knows about the Lambent. And he looks older than when-uh-" before Dom could finished Marcus interrupted and said.**

 **"When we saw him die, I know"**

 **"If he's still alive, I've got to find him" said Marcus.**

 **"Any way to tell when this was recorded?" asked Marcus.**

 **"There's no date code. Hang on" answered Anya.**

 **"...they won't realize it won't save the Locust. Sera's dying Marcus-the whole planet's infected. It's the Imulsion that's killing it. It was always the Imulsion, you see, and I can stop it. I understand it all now. I've tried to contact you over the years, but I've been-" once again the message malfunctioned.**

 **"Damn machine! Baird's never here when you need him" Anya cursed.**

 **"Brace, brace, brace! Brace for impact" cautioned Michaleson as the ship crashed against a stalk and Covenant Phantoms fired shots at the ship.**

 **"I'll figure out a way to decode the rest of the disk Marcus, We'll find him" assured Anya.**

 **"Come on! Everybody get out there and finish these assholes!" ordered Marcus.**

 **As everyone went back outside, the intercomms fired up as Prescott called in for help.**

 **"This is the Chairman!" began Prescott.**

 **"Great, now he wants coffee" complained Marcus.**

 **"I'm under attack in the captain's cabin! Michaleson's badly wounded-I can't hold them off alone! We require immediate assistance!" requested Prescott.**

 **"Prescott! This is Fenix. Hold on-We're coming" answered Marcus.**

 **"Come on move it! Prescott can't handle this on his own!" said Marcus.**

 **"Vale! Fred! Take the high ground and provide overwatch! Help us clear a path!" ordered Locke.**

 **"Fred went back upstairs and began killing Lambent further ahead with his DMR. Vale took advantage as she grabbed the COG Longshot sniper rifle and sniped.**

 **"Everyone, off the deck! Get outta here! Go, go, go!" ordered Dom.**

 **"Vacate the deck head to a safer location!" ordered Chief.**

 **"You fucked up my tomatoes you assholes!" cursed Dom regarding the Lambent.**

 **"Enemy snipers up ahead, Keep your heads down!" ordered Vale taking out Jackals and Elite Snipers taking shots at the Lambent.**

 **"Come on. Stop them before they get below deck!" said Marcus.**

 **"Path cleared! we can move up" assured Fred and he and Vale regrouped with the others.**

 **As the team cleared their way towards the captains cabin they killed off the remaining Lambent and checked on Michaelson and Prescott.**

 **But it was too late for the Captain.**

 **"You must take off. Why Not!? Well find someone to do it. Very well...standby" said Prescott tallking to a KR pilot.**

 **Marcus then saw Michaleson in a pool of his own blood.**

 **"Michaelson's gone" whispered Marcus.**

 **"Poor old man. He kept this ship together" said Vale,**

 **"He'll be remebered" assured Chief.**

 **"Fenix get down to the hangar. The helicopters are under attack. We need to get them airborne right away" said Prescott.**

 **"Are you wounded?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Yes but I-" replied Prescott.**

 **"Then you stay here, and you don't move until we get back understood?" asked Marcus.**

 **"I'll try not to get myself killed, Sergeant" assured Prescott.**

 **"Yeah you do that, I'm not the conversational type but when I get back, I want a nice long chat" said Marcus.**

 **"I'll come back and give you first aid as soon we've got the choppers away, okay?" assured Anya.**

 **"We should have handcuffed him to a pipe. In case he does another dissapearing act" suggested Dom.**

 **"He's not going anywhere without his chopper" assured Marcus.**

 **"Delta to Hangar Deck, KR units-anyone down there? We've got to get those Ravens in the air" said Marcus**

 **"Delta, this is KR-03. My Bird's intact, but my crew's down. I need a hand" replied KR-03.**

 **"Hang tight, we're on our way" assured Marcus.**


	12. Road To Cougars Stadium

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 12**

 **Back in Hanover Cole and the rest of the team entered the Hanover Grocery Store. Cole then walked up to a cardboard cut out of himself in his Thrashball uniform holding a box of "Thrashies" cereal.**

 **"Ever feel like you're dead, but nobody tolf you?" asked Cole.**

 **"Okay-let's see what they got on speacial this week" said Cole.**

 **"Wonder where they keep the wine?" asked Buck.**

 **"You're still on duty Buck" said Kelly.**

 **"Not now, I meant for later" added Buck.**

 **"I'm with Buck on this one, I could use a beer" said Carmine.**

 **As the team were searching the grocery store for food Lambent stalks popped up.**

 **It dropped the usual, Drudges and Drones but then the polyps made their presence known.**

 **"There Baird we got Polyps now, happy?" asked Sam.**

 **"Yeah, estactic" answered Baird.**

 **"Is it me or do these polyps remind me of The Flood infection forms?" asked Tanaka.**

 **"Don't remind me of those little bastards" said Linda sniping drudges.**

 **"These little buggers are fast!" added Buck blasting polyps with his shotgun.**

 **"Honestly better these than The Flood" said Kelly killing polyps with her shotgun.**

 **After killing all the Lambent Everyone saw a massive crate of food and a power loader.**

 **"I'll get in the loader to carry the food. The rest of you clear a path for a landing zone for the chopper to land for pickup" ordered Cole as he got in the loader.**

 **After Baird called in for the Raven to pick up the goods. Him, Sam, Carmine, Buck, Kelly, Linda and Tanaka cleared the area and popped green smoke to signal the Raven.**

 **Cole then carried the food to the landing zone.**

 **"Okay, KR-70, you're clear for pickup" said Sam.**

 **"KR-70, load secure. Cole get your guys outta here! We'll cover you" ordered KR-70**

 **"You heard the man-time to love 'em and leave 'em baby!" said Cole.**

 **The team then went to an open courtyard as more Lambent attacked.**

 **But more danger came in the form of a large bloated Lambent gunker that has a giant bladed arm that can slice through.**

 **"What in the hell is that?!" asked Buck.**

 **"A Gunker, aim for it's heart" answered Sam.**

 **"Ok Linda see if you can get the big guy's attention. Tanaka cover her! Kelly you and I are gonna have to go in close. Delta keep him aggroed on you!" ordered Buck as he and Kelly went in for close quarters.**

 **"BUCK! watch out for it's arm!" warned Baird as Buck barely doged out of the way.**

 **"Alright Kelly, since your the fastest of all of us you're gonna have to finish him off. I'll keep it distracted" said Buck.**

 **"Got it!" said Kelly as she used her speed to slide in for the kill as she shot her shotgun at the Gunker's heart, killing it and causing it to explode. As Kelly got clear of the blast radius the explosion knocker her to the ground causing her shields to drop to zero percent.**

 **"KELLY! You alright?" asked Buck in concern.**

 **"Yeah...I'm good" replied Kelly as her Shields recharged quickly.**

 **"More Lambent!" shouted Carmine.**

 **"You good Kell?" asked Linda.**

 **"I'll walk it off" answered Kelly.**

 **Tanaka then noticed some stranded coming to the aid since there was a camp right there at their position.**

 **"Least we got some backup" said Buck as everyone killed the last of the Lambent.**

 **The team then approached the gate but one of the snipers mistaked Carmine for the Lambent and aimed for his head.**

 **"*sigh* stinkin' Lambent" said the sniper as he fired at Carmine.**

 **"Jeez louise! What the fuck?!" shouted Carmine as the bullet grazed his helmet.**

 **Linda then aimed her sniper at the stranded and Tanaka with her DMR.**

 **"Hey check fire! We're on your side!" said Sam.**

 **"Sorry" apologzed the stranded sniper.**

 **As the gate opened, out came a hooded woman who appeared to be the leader of the camp.**

 **"Well there's a surprise? The armored wonders turning out to save us" said the camp leader.**

 **"Don't you people ever try gratitude? Just to break up the friggin' monotony of sarcasm?" asked Baird.**

 **"Don't mind him. Someone stole his teddy when he was little. Is everyone alright?" asked Sam.**

 **"Yeah, thanks for the help we owe ya...Hey, you're him, aren't you? You're Augustus Cole! Cole Train! What brings you back here?" asked the camp leader.**

 **"Hey, surprised you remember me baby! Just passin' through, lookimg for food. If you got any to trade, the Cole Train would sure appreciate that!" said Cole.**

 **"All right come on in. We haven't got any food to spare, but we might have something else you need" said the camp leader.**

 **The boys looked at each other with smirks.**

 **"I meant supplies" added the camp leader.**

 **Everyone then entered the camp and Carmine adds "Good thing I wear a helmet".**

 **"We do too Carmine" added Tanaka.**

 **"This way folks" ordered the camp leader as the team strolled through.**

 **"Hey we're headin' for the stadium. Anything we should know?" asked Cole.**

 **"Well it ain't empty" answered the camp leader.**

 **"We kinda guessed as much" said Baird.**

 **"Let's just say the boss over there ain't a COG fan. You might just want to take a detour around her" suggested the stranded leaded.**

 **"Well..where there's people, there's supplies" added Cole.**

 **Funny how there's alot more Lambent as soon as the COG showed up. Speaking of COG you folks seem new. With them fancy new toys of yours you must be getting some speacial treatment" added the stranded leader referring to the Spartans.**

 **"Ma'am, we're not COG. We're UNSC" answered Tanaka.**

 **"Is that some sort of different millitary?" asked the leader.**

 **"Yep, more advanced too" added Buck.**

 **"Why you gotta show off Buck?" asked Baird.**

 **"Least the UNSC didn't torch our cities with a giant laser" added Buck.**

 **"That's enough Buck" said Tanaka.**

 **"Just saying" added Buck.**

 **"So, what ahve you got for us then? Shampoo, Conditioner, a gag for my friend here?" asked Sam.**

 **"*Laughs* Nah, just ammo. It's out in the back" answered the stranded leader.**

 **"Now that's my kind of groceries!" added Baird.**

 **As the people of the camp said hi to their hometown hero Cole Baird goes on and says "Ugh, I wonder of they got a bucket I can throw up in?"**

 **As everyone went outside there was a big surplus of ammo.**

 **"There it is, all it's missing is a bow" said the stranded camp leader.**

 **"Merry Christmas Sovereign" said Buck in amazement.**

 **"This is real generous of you ma'am, we appreciate it" thanked Cole.**

 **"You are welcome Cole Train" replied the leader.**

 **"Yeah, it seems your fans still love you" added Carmine.**

 **"It's because my momma taught me some manners son" replied Cole.**

 **"Michaelson will be well pleased with this, nice job Cole" said Sam.**

 **"KR-70 we have a bumper crop of ammo for pickup" said Baird**

 **"KR-70 roger that. Uh, heads up guys. There's some joker on Centennial Bridge taking pot shots from a gun turret. We're giving it a wide berth. Suggest you watch you're six as well" cautioned KR-70.**

 **"Oh trust me, I'm on permenent watch around these assholes. Baird out" added Baird.**

 **"Okay! Next stop Cougars Stadium! I'm feeling lucky!" said Cole.**

 **Later the team arrived at the stadium.**

 **"Holy ground ahead people!" shouted Cole.**

 **"Remind me Cole. What was it you played again? Oh yeah, ladies field hockey right?" asked Baird.**

 **"Case you don't know Carmine, Baird was a sharks fan. 'cause he didin't know any better. He's still bitchin' about it!" explaiened Cole.**

 **"Allfather's trophy. Blind refferee that's all i'm saying" replied Baird.**

 **Aw shit. Gate's locked" said Sam.**

 **Carmine then tried to get the chain off the gate.**

 **"Hey Baird, got any wire cutters?" asked Carmine.**

 **"Yeah hang on" replied Baird as he lended his Lancer to Camine.**

 **Then a giant stalk came up and brought in two gunkers with some drudges and drones mixed in.**

 **"Incoming Stalks!" warned Cole.**

 **"We can't just have five seconds without Lambent attacks?" asked Buck.**


	13. Leviathan Attack

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 13**

 **Back on Sovereign.**

 **"Prescott, you still there?" asked Marcus**

 **"I'm not dead yet, Sergeant, if that's what you mean" answered Prescott.**

 **"Just checking. I'd hate to lose you all over again" replied Marcus.**

 **"We're almost there! We just have to get through the storeroom!" said Marcus.**

 **As the team went to the storeroom they reached the Hangar Deck.**

 **"Time to turn and burn. We'll be your new crew" said Marcus to the KR-03 Pilot.**

 **"Great. Soon as I start the engine, get the lfe raised" said KR-03.**

 **"Look out!" shouted Dom as a giant tentacle crushed the Raven.**

 **"Holy shit. What the hell's that?" asked Marcus.**

 **"It's not a stalk" assured Dom.**

 **"Then what the hell was that thing?" asked Vale.**

 **"Look out it's comming back" warned Anya.**

 **"It's a goddamn Leviathan!" shouted Marcus as the Leviathan slammed on the ground dropping polyps.**

 **"Come on people, give it everything you got" ordered Marcus as everyone opened fired on the tentacle.**

 **"Holy shit! How big is that thing?" asked Jace.**

 **"I'm afraid to find out" asked Fred.**

 **"Focus fire on the tentacle!" ordered Chief.**

 **"Lambent!" shouted Marcus as more Lambent were flanking from the side.**

 **"Come on, let's get up top and sink that bitch before we lose anyone else! Find the lift controls!" ordered Marcus.**

 **Marcus then went to the lift control room to activate the lift.**

 **"Everyone on the lift!" ordered Marcus.**

 **After taking the lift topside and clearing even more Lambent. The Lambent Leviathan rose from the water.**

 **"That thing can't take a hint?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Jesus look at the size of that thing!" said Vale.**

 **The Leviathan then slammed its tentacles causing the floor below Delta and the Spartans to fall into engineering.**

 **"Is everyone okay?" asked Anya.**

 **"We must be in engineering...miracle we didn't get killed" added Dom.**

 **"We need a plan of attack to take that Leviathan down. suggested Locke.**

 **"I have an idea. Let's move people" ordered Marcus as everyone made their way back topside.**


	14. Cougars Stadium

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 14**

 **As the stalks rose outside Cougars Stadium Cole and company cleared them out quickly.**

 **"Whoa! Better stay clear of those guys!" suggested Carmine.**

 **"Let's check out the stadium. And we're gettin' the hell outta here" said Cole as Sam cut the chain off with her Lancer.**

 **The team then came across the stranded occupying the stadium.**

 **"Hey, look. He's still the hero" said Sam as she pointed out the statue of Cole.**

 **"Yeah, the bums didn't even melt down the statue for scrap! Now that's respect" added Baird.**

 **"Good to know even is desperate times, people still have respect for property" added Buck.**

 **"Cole Train? Shit it is you! Wow, COle! What are you doin' back here? Man, you look just like I remember. Hey you finally comin' back home or something?" asked the stranded.**

 **"Hey, can't keep me away forever, baby! Just checkin' everything's the way Ieft it, more or less" replied Cole.**

 **"Hey you wanna have a beer with us? We brew some good stuff! asked the stranded.**

 **"I do" interjected Buck.**

 **"Thanks but I'll pass-still on duty. We're looking for supplies, though. Anything you wanna trade?" asked Cole.**

 **"Better ask the boss-we can take you to see her!" said the stranded.**

 **"I hear she might not be a fan" said Cole.**

 **"Aw, but she'll listen to you. You're the Cole Train! Woo woo!" shouted the stranded.**

 **"Yo, the Cole Train don't go woo woo, it's WHOO!"said Cole.**

 **"Lambent! They're inside! The stalks are coming up inside the stadium!" said one of the stranded via comms**

 **"Get down! Find some cover!" ordered Cole.**

 **"Welp...*pump shotgun" time for some exterminating" said Buck.**

 **"Buck, your team take the upper level while the rest of us take the lower" said Cole.**

 **"You heard the man Spartans, move!" ordered Buck as him Linda, Tanaka and Kelly take the high ground to provide overwatch.**

 **"We gotta clear the stadium of these glowie bitches" ordered Cole.**

 **"Linda and I will provide cover fire from up here" said Tanaka.**

 **"Hey, HEY! I got my ticket no need to fuss" said Buck under Lambent fire.**

 **Carmine fired a shot from his Torque bow and shouted "THAT'S FOR ANTHONY AND BENJAMIN!"**

 **"GUNKER!" shouted Linda spotting it.**

 **As everyone finished off the Lambent, the team went to see the stadium camp leader.**

 **"Okay, let's see if the boss lady is in a good mood" said Cole.**

 **The team then came across the locker room. Cole's locker room. Cole absorbed the room as it all looked a mess. He felt like his sacred home was disturbed.**

 **"Yeah, you were right about the smell lingering forever" said Baird as he was then elbowed by Sam.**

 **"Ok...let's give the MVP, Cole some time to get ready. Let's go find our seats" suggested Buck giving Cole some alone time.**

 **Cole then approached his locker and he was brough back to a time he was prepping for a game. He grabbed his helmet and headed towards the field.**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! He's Hanover's favorite son! Number 83! The Cole Train!" said the Thrashball announcer.**

 **But as reality quicky settled in a stranded woman ran screaming saying "Help! There's a giant stalk on the field! Get the bomb!"**

 **Cole then rushed the field for the bomb.**

 **"Yeah, your punk-ass messed up my sacred turf! Bad Idea! Yo, I'm about to cream some shit out of these motherfuckers!" shouted Cole.**

 **"WHOOOOO!" shouted Cole vaulting over cover.**

 **Cole quickly grabbed the bomb as more Lambent popped up and rushed towards the giant stalk.**

 **He plants the bomb as he scored a goal. The crowd was cheering his name. "COLE TRAIN COLE TRAIN COLE TRAIN"**

 **But then the timer went off and the explosion knocked him out.**

 **The rest of the team went to see if he was okay.**

 **"Are you okay Cole?" asked Sam.**

 **"Ah ha ha, the Train's still go the moves baby! Now that was a move I first used against the Eagles in the national finals. Of course-ha, ha-them bitches didn't explode!" replied Cole.**

 **"Yeah, you still got it. Now let's go sweet talk the Queen of the Bums" suggested Baird.**

 **"Okay, now that...was awesome" said Buck in applause of Cole's performance.**

 **"Sovereign to all KR units off-ship..we are under heavy Lambent attack. The ship has been boarded. We require support. I say again-we are under attack and require immediate assistance" said Anya.**

 **"Sierra 117 to Spartan team we got Covenant hostiles aboard Sovereign repeat Covenant hostiles aboard Sovereign we need assistace" said Chief.**

 **"Buck to 117, I hear ya" replied Buck.**

 **"Buck get your team back to Sovereign ASAP!" ordered Chief.**

 **"Well there goes our dinner plans" complained Carmine.**

 **"Cole to KR-70. Time to get us back to the ship!" said Cole.**

 **"KR-70 here, that's a negative, Cole. Got some serious Lambent shit on board Sovereign. Stand by.**

 **"Roger that! Okay. Let's see if the boss lady can get us back to the ship some other way" suggested Cole.**

 **"Buck to 117, we called in for transport and it's a negative. Our bird is tangled up with Lambent back at your position. You're on your own until we get there. Hang tight" said Buck.**

 **"Copy that, 117 out" replied Chief.**

 **"Uh I also heard Covenant?" said Baird.**

 **"The fuck are The Covenant?" asked Carmine.**

 **"More shit to kill. Let's move" ordered Cole.**

 **Another stalk came up from the stadium after Cole blew up the previous one.**

 **"Well it was nice while it lasted" said Sam.**

 **"Ah shit!" added Baird.**

 **"Hey! This is your fault those things left us alone until the COG showed up" said the stadium leader.**

 **"Ma'am our ship is in trouble and we're tryin' to get back fast. You got any transport we can borrow?" asked Cole.**

 **"Ohhh, here are the keys to my luxary yacht, Look COG you're on your own. Get out while you can. Come on, come on move it! Get downstairs and open the rear gates! We've got people to evacuate!" ordered the stadium boss.**

 **"Baird, we gotta reach the bridge. The Sovereign's gonna pass underneath it" said Cole.**

 **"All right, all right-yeah, maybe take over those gun turrets...or just rapped down when the ship's below us" suggested Baird.**

 **"Or we can drop down when Sovereign passes by have Delta hold on to us as we fall" suggested Buck.**

 **"Buck, that's a terrible idea" added Tanaka.**

 **"You got a better plan Tananka? I'm all ears" said Buck.**

 **"Ma'am-is the cable car to the bridge still working?" asked Cole.**

 **"Yeah, but here's some free advice-forget the bridge. There's stranded over there you really don't want to mess with" advised the stadium boss.**

 **"Yeah, we'll take our chances. We gotta get back to our ship!" said Cole.**

 **"Fine get yourselves killed. No skin off my back" said the stadium boss as she left with her people.**

 **"Hey Cole, they seem to know a way out" said Baird,**

 **"So do I. This way!" said Cole.**


	15. Battle On The Bridge

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 15**

 **Cole and the team then took the elevators to the roof where the cable cars were. But the cars were gone.**

 **"Well...shit" cursed Carmine.**

 **"Uh...anybody afraid of heights?" asked Cole.**

 **"As more stalks showed up Baird added "Uhhh...not any more. Love heights. Love 'em. Fucking love 'em"**

 **"Come on, the line still reaches the bridge!" said Sam giving out grappling hooks to zipline.**

 **"And that's our stop so let's do this!" said Cole.**

 **"Always wanted to go ziplining" added Buck.**

 **"Whooo-hoo-hoo! I think I just invented a new sport, bitches!" said Cole excitedly.**

 **"Getting your ass shot off while dangaling from a cable?! Yeah that'll catch on! The Ass-Off Championships!" added Baird.**

 **"I don't know about you Baird, but I'm having a blast!" added Kelly enjoying herself.**

 **Cole then kicked down the incoming gate and cleared the Lambent when the dropped down.**

 **"Okay! Let's secure this bridge" ordered Cole.**

 **After clearing the area, Cole attempted to contact Soveriegn.**

 **"Cole to Sovereign-Cole to Sovereign. Come in Sovereign!" said Cole with no luck.**

 **"Shit, the comms are still down, and I can't see a goddamn thing. We need to get to the center of this bridge!" said Cole.**

 **"Yeah but we need to get past that first" said Sam referring to the stranded on the bridge.**

 **"My unique charisma should do the trick" assured Baird.**

 **"Yeah I'll have to lend you some of mine" added Carmine.**

 **"Ha! Yeah I'll let MY charisma take it from here" assured Buck.**

 **Meanwhile at the the gate on the bridge, non human laughter was heard with snarls.**

 **"Am I the only one who can feel the crosshairs just about here?" asked Baird pointing to his head.**

 **"Hey, I saw movement! Top of the barricade. Stay Sharp!" said Sam.**

 **"Linda, see what's up ahead!" ordered Tanaka as she zoomed in on her DMR.**

 **"Hello! Anyone home? Knock-knock. We're just passin' through to get back to our-shit!" cursed Cole and turret shots were fired and everyone took cover.**

 **"So much for diplomacy" said Cole.**

 **"Yeah, what else do you expect from these stranded shits? Let's get this over with" replied Baird.**

 **Linda then zoomed in on her sniper rifle.**

 **"Those don't like stranded. Hell not even human" said Linda.**

 **"Sam then zoomed in her longshot.**

 **"Hey! Those aren't Stranded! They're Locust!" said Sam killing of of them.**

 **"Oh great! Look who's back in town!" complained Baird.**

 **"Well, we did flood them out there tunnels" added Cole**

 **"Locust can't be any harder to put down right?" asked Kelly.**

 **"You're about to find out" assured Carmine.**

 **"Yo, they got a gun turret positioned in the toll booth" pointed out Cole.**

 **"Yeah, top of the barricade too!" added Carmine.**

 **"Here's my toll bitch!" said Cole tossing a grenade.**

 **"Yeah charisma, works every time" said Baird.**

 **The barricade then opened as two Locust Boomers walked through.**

 **"We missed you too baby, but damn! You uglier than ever!" said Cole.**

 **"Ya know these Locust look alot like Covenant Brutes" said Buck.**

 **"These Locust got nothing on the space gorillas" added Tanaka.**

 **As Delta and the Osiris/Blue Team were battling the Locust, Covenant Phantoms flew past them and dropped troops up ahead.**

 **"HOSTILES!" shouted a Locust Drone and some of them turned their attention behind them and fled to retreat from Delta and company.**

 **"They're falling back!" shouted Carmine.**

 **"I hear shots up ahead! Something's fighting the Locust" said Linda.**

 **"Great, more Glowies" added Baird.**

 **"Those sound like plasma shots. It's not Lambent" assured Tanaka.**

 **The team then went up ahead and saw The Locust and The Covenant duking it out.**

 **"Uhhh what the hell are those things fighting off the grubs?" asked Baird.**

 **"Whatever they are, they're doing a real number on the Locust" said Carmine.**

 **"Aww shit, It's The Covenant!" shouted Sam.**

 **"How do you know what those things are?" asked Cole.**

 **We saw them on the coast of Vectes. These are tougher and more deadly than the Locust" explained Sam.**

 **"No wonder Chief said Covenant forces were on Sovereign" added Buck.**

 **"Right so what's the plan?" asked Baird.**

 **"Stay on our six" said Buck as the Spartans took the lead.**

 **Then a Grunt looked at the humans.**

 **"DEMONS!" said the Grunt as it cowardly fled.**

 **"Did that little guy just say Demons?" asked Carmine.**

 **"It's a nickname for us Spartans" answered Kelly.**

 **Carmine then killed the fleeing Grunt with his Torque Bow.**

 **But as Covenant and Locust forces were killing each other they turned around and saw the humans and quickly joined forces.**

 **"Well, so much for watching freaks kill each other" said Sam.**

 **"Let's clear 'em out!" suggested Kelly.**

 **"On three. 1...you know what screw it THREE!" shouted Buck as everyone charged into battle.**

 **The Locust and Covenant focused fire as Buck and Kelly lead the charge.**

 **As Tanaka killed an Elite she grabbe the plasma grenades it dropped and threw them at a Boomer as it sticked.**

 **"What the hell was that?" asked Baird killing Jackals.**

 **"Plasma grenades. Push the button, throw it and it sticks to anything it lands on" explained Tanaka.**

 **"Covenant are even craftier than the grubs" said Cole.**

 **All that were left were more Boomers and Hunters.**

 **"HUNTERS!" shouted Kelly.**

 **"You guys thought Gunkers were tough, wait till you fight these guys" said Buck.**

 **"Carmine, shoot you explody crossbow gun at them!" ordered Buck as Carmine fired his Torque Bow at the Hunters.**

 **"It didn't do much!" said Carmine**

 **"I've got an idea. Kelly let's take at those big boy Locust!" said Buck as he and Kelly quickly killed the Boomers and took their Boomshots.**

 **"Let's test out these new toys" said Buck as he and Kelly killed the Hunters.**

 **"That took care of 'em" said Baird.**

 **"Let's see if we can get around this way" said Cole.**

 **"The ship's gonna be twenty klicks away by the time we get there" complained Carmine.**

 **"Oh, Carmine, you're a glass half empty man, aren't ya?" asked Sam.**

 **"Buy me a beer and I'll show ya!" said Carmine.**

 **"Oh she won't by ya anything. Your name's not Dom" added Baird.**

 **"Shut yer hole Baird!" barked Sam.**

 **As the team came across a dead end Cole saw a door with two optional ways and added.. "Shit! We're gotta try another route. Come on in here"**

 **"Okay, lower deck or the catwalk?" asked Baird.**

 **"Sam, Buck and Linda let's take the catwalk. Baird, you, Carmine, Kelly and Tanaka take the lower deck.**

 **"That's the only catwalk Sam's ever gonna be on" added Baird.**

 **"Baird, when this is over I'm gonna raise you voice an octave" threatend Sam.**

 **"That will only make him more annoying" added Buck.**

 **As tht teams finally regrouped back up to the center of the ship they saw a giant sea creature attacking Sovereign.**

 **"Look at the size of that one! Shoulda brough my fishing rod" said Buck.**

 **"Marcus, whoo, that's one big ugly motherfucker!" said Cole.**

 **"Cole can you see this shit? Where's your bird?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Baby, we got a grandstand view-we're crossing the brige right above the ship" replied Cole.**

 **"Any way you can kill this thing from where you are?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Uh, puttin' it scientifically? We need to blow it's brains out hid ass" replied Cole.**

 **"Well get Baird to come up with an idea" said Marcus.**

 **"No problem-I've killed glowie Leviathans before, remember? At Vectes dockyard. Saved your asses" said Baird.**

 **"You killed one, a baby and you wrecked the harbor doing it. That one's twice the size" added Sam.**

 **"So what's your plan? Nag it to death? Wait a minute-you actually could!" added Baird.**

 **"Hey! That's enough! We need to put down the giant glow in the dark fish!" said Buck.**

 **"Look ladies-one way or another we gotta help Sovereign. Or she's screwed, and so are we!" added Carmine.**

 **The Leviathan than smashed the two Boomshot turrets that could've been usefull.**

 **"Ah, shit! There go the guns!" cursed Baird.**

 **"Anyone got a Plan B? Cause now would be a good time! said Cole.**

 **"Okay, the grubs must have plenty of ordinance here. You find it, I'll make it go bang" said Baird as his plan was set into action.**


	16. Big Fish Hunt

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 16**

 **Back on Sovereign.**

 **"Come on, we gotta find a way back up to the flight deck" said Marcus.**

 **"Marcus, while you were taking a break, the blonde genius had an idea. Can you lower that bitch to the frontend so we can give it a headache?"asked Cole via comms.**

 **"Animals just love me. Standby Cole." replied Marcus.**

 **As Marcus saw the way back up to the flight deck, him and Dom opened the doors and said "We're gonna need a bigger cattleprod. Let's use the two silverbacks in the maintenance bay"**

 **The Leviathan then used its tentacle to used the cargo on the ship to crush Delta.**

 **"Marcus run! That thing's gonna flatten us!" said Dom as everyone ran.**

 **As Marcus opened the maintenance bay there were two COG Silverbacks and some UNSC heavy weaponry. A UNSC Hydra launcher, Rocket Launcher, Rail Gun and Spartan Laser.**

 **"What the hell? Are those some new COG prototype guns?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Nope, that's ours" answered Locke.**

 **"Spartans! Take the ordinance. We can use it against the Leviathan!" said Chief as he picked up the Spartan Laser, Locke taking the Rail Gun, Fred taking the Rocket Launcher, and Vale taking the Hydra.**

 **"Who wants to drive? Who wants to cover?" asked Marcus he was about to get in a Silverback.**

 **"I got your back Marcus" said Dom getting in the other Silverback.**

 **"Honestly, times like now make me wish for a Mantis" said Fred.**

 **"Work with what we got Fred" said Chief.**

 **Marcus then used the Silverback to kick the door down in front of everyone.**

 **The Leviathan then came back and attacked. It was time to finsh this.**

 **"Everyone focus fire on its eye!" ordered Locke as everyone fired their weapons at th Leviathan's eye. Once they did it exploded and out came Polyps.**

 **"Take out the polyps!" ordered Marcus.**

 **Marcus and Dom then focused fire on the other Leviathan eye and again more Polyps came from the eyehole.**

 **"There! It's dead center underneath the bridge. It's now or never Marcus!" said Anya.**

 **"Cole you got one pissed Leviathan in position. You ready?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Yo, give us a minute" replied Cole.**

 **"Aah, tell Baird he's just blowin' shit up, not writin' a goddamn symphony!" added Marcus.**

 **"Yeah but we got our own problems up here!" added Cole.**

 **"Cole you're gonna be scrapin' us up in a bucket if you don't get a move on" said Marcus.**

 **"Heh, well find some cover fast, or else you gonna be swimmin' in some glowie gravy!" cautioned Cole.**

 **"You guys may wanna take a couple steps back" added Buck.**

 **"Yo, bombs away!" said Baird as they dropped a crate of Locust Tickers they found on the bridge.**

 **"Duck and cover Delta!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Baird's dropping tickers!" said Dome.**

 **"What the hell is he thinking? Run!" shouted Marcus.**

 **"Hey, I thought you'd enjoy the witty irony of Grub-on-Glowie violence!" said Baird.**

 **"Yeah it's fucking hilarious! You're gonna blow up the whole ship genius!" added Marcus.**

 **Meanwhile back on the bridge.**

 **The ground beneath everyone began to collapse and everyone began to hold on for dear life.**

 **"Jump for it!" suggested Cole.**

 **"No point! We're so dead!" said Baird and he slipped but was caught by Sam.**

 **"Uh, I suppose you want me to say I've always loved you. But I don't. I really, REALLY don't" said Baird.**

 **"BAIRD! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT...THE HELL...UP!" shouted Buck.**

 **But everyone couldn't hold on as they slipped into the waters below.**

 **Back on the ship.**

 **"Get clear! Jump!" ordered Marcus and him and Dom abandoned ship.**


	17. Washed Up

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 17**

 **Cole's team quickly found themselves washed up in the coast of Hanover. Wet..but alive with out there guns.**

 **"Uh...I think you got it Baird" assured Carmine.**

 **"*cough* *Cough* Everyone okay?" asked Buck as he took off his helmet to dry out his helmet.**

 **"We're not dead yet" assured Tanaka.**

 **"Hey, we walked away didn't we?" asked Baird.**

 **"Yeah, firing all pistons baby" added Cole.**

 **"Marcus you there? Dom..speak to me" said Cole calling in through comms but got nothing.**

 **"Buck to 117 come in? Locke? Vale? Fred? anyone respond?" said Buck via comms.**

 **"*cough* This is Locke *cough* go ahead Buck" replied Locke.**

 **"Anyone else at your position?" asked Buck.**

 **"I got 117, Fred and Vale" replied Locke.**

 **"What about Delta?" asked Buck.**

 **"Negative, we all just got up and we're on route" answered Locke.**

 **"We'll regroup when we can, Buck out" said Buck.**

 **"Head up guys, that's not search and rescue" said Carmine as he noticed a Locust convoy and Covenant Phantoms.**

 **"We better find everybody before that freak parade does" said Cole.**

 **The team then came across some wreckage from the ship and luckily guns.**

 **As everyone loaded up, Locust Drones popped up from the ground.**

 **"It's more of those Locust!" shouted Linda taking one of them out.**

 **"Take 'em out!" said Tanaka as everyone quickly took out the Locust.**

 **"Come on we still got surviors out there. Move it!" ordered Sam.**

 **"Wait, I see Locke and the others!" said Kelly as Locke and the other Spartans regrouped.**

 **"Is everybody okay?" asked Chief.**

 **"Yeah. Did you guys find Marcus or Dom?" asked Sam.**

 **"Negative" answered Chief.**

 **"We should keep moving before any more Covenant show up" suggested Locke.**

 **"Agreed, move out!" ordered Chief.**

 **The team then saw more wreckage of Sovereign and a downed Raven.**

 **"Poor old lady. She ain't looking too good" said Cole looking at the wreckage.**

 **Cole then turned to see Marcus and Dom motionless.**

 **"Looks like we found 'em" said Cole.**

 **Chief then got Marcus to breathe.**

 **Marcus then coughed up the water.**

 **"Cough it up Marcus...breathe" said Chief.**

 **"Dom...Is he okay?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Come on Santiago...BREATHE" ordered Sam.**

 **"*cough* *cough* Damn it...oh god" said Dom coughing up water.**

 **"He is now" assured Sam.**

 **"Anya? Jace? Respond, over...Come on, dammit, answere me!" shouted Marcus.**

 **"Marcus? I'm with Jace, near the ship. I need help with Prescott, or he's not going to make it" said answered Anya via comms.**

 **"I heard Prescott. Tell me that's just my old head injury" said Cole.**

 **"Prescott?" asked Baird.**

 **"What..do we got an echo here or something? Yeah, Prescott's back, Michaleson's dead, and my father's alive. Film at eleven" said Marcus.**

 **"Anya, we're comin' to get you" added Marcus.**

 **"There's a lot more wounded coming ashore, too, Marcus. We need someone to help out at the lifeboats. "They're beached just north of the ship" added Anya.**

 **"You got it. Sam and Carmine are on their way" assured Marcus.**

 **Just then as Sam and Carmine left something was coming from underground heading straight for Delta, Osiris and Blue Team. A Grenade then popped up from the ground and nearly killed them.**

 **In the distance were some Digger Boomers.**

 **"What the hell are those things?" asked Vale.**

 **"Oh that...that's just The Locust" added Buck.**

 **"Boomers!" shouted Dom.**

 **"Or to put it more specifically that too" added Buck.**

 **"And I though The Brutes were ugly" said Fred.**

 **"Prepare to engage!" ordered Locke.**

 **"Watch the ground! These Boomers have grenade launchers that travel underground and pop up as landmines" cautioned Chief and everyone quickly took care of them.**

 **As Delta, Osiris and Blue team continued to battle their way through more Locust and Covenant on the way they saw a Locust Siege Beast.**

 **Delta killed the crew and used the Siege Beast's catapault to take out the others in the area.**

 **"We're clear, move out!" ordered Dom.**

 **"Alright people let's find him. I need Prescott alive" said Marcus.**

 **"All this going on, and we're worried about Prescott?" asked Baird.**

 **"Prescott knows where Marcus' dad is" added Dom.**

 **"Whoa...that's gonna be one ugly van of worms..." said Baird.**

 **"Save your strength Baird-I'm gonna need you to recover a message for me" said Marcus.**

 **Chief then saw some green smoke.**

 **"Marcus over there must be Anya, by the green smoke" said Chief.**

 **"Let's get down there" said Marcus.**

 **As everyone got to where Anya was, She was treating Prescott's fatal wound right in his chest.**

 **"Oh thank God, anyone got a hemostat dressing? I'm out. Dom give me a hand- press down here and hold it" said Anya as Dom pressed on Prescott's wound to try an stop the bleeding.**

 **"You only have a few minutes, he's got one lung collapsed and his chest cavity is filling up" explained Anya.**

 **"Can you hear me?" asked Marcus.**

 **"I hear you, Sergeant...Where's that...chat you promised me?" asked Prescott.**

 **"Where's my goddamn father?" asked Marcus.**

 **"The disk...Azura" began Prescott.**

 **"And I'm supposed to know what that is?" asked Marcus.**

 **"No...it's a research facility. He's been working there...Queen...Myrrah captured it days ago" added Prescott.**

 **"Goddamn you, where's Azura?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Marcus...come on" added Anya.**

 **"Prescott then handed Marcus an encryption device.**

 **"Encryption" said Prescott.**

 **"That old bastard...he'll be furious" added Prescott.**

 **"One more thing...while I was gone...we came across something much more powerful than anything we ever faced" added Prescott.**

 **"What? Tell me!" demanded Marcus.**

 **"He called himself...The Warden...Eternal..." said Prescott as he died.**

 **Just as he said Warden Eternal Osiris and Blue Team knew somehow The Prometheans were on this planet.**

 **"He's gone" said Anya.**

 **"Maybe there's something else in your father's message. We've got to find a data reader" added Anya.**

 **"Who was he talking about?" asked Dom.**

 **"Hoffman. The bastard is Hoffman.**

 **"Spit it out" demamded Marcus.**

 **"Look, Hoffman's been hanging on to that data disk he stole from Prescott back on Vectes. All those goddamn months I spent trying to crack the encryption for him-we still didn't have a frigging clue what was on it. Well I bet it's the data on Azura, and that unlocks it. We have to get it to Hoffman and crack that disk." explained Baird.**

 **"But he's at Anvil Gate. That's a hell of a long journey, Marcus.**

 **Cole then came in and said, "I hate to interrupt people but we got visitors".**


	18. Road To Anvil Gate

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 18**

 **As Delta, Osiris and Blue team headed towards Cole they saw incoming Covenant and a Locust Brumak.**

 **"Holy mother...of God" said Buck in awe.**

 **"Brumak! Everyone find some cover!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Look! Those Phantoms are taking that thing down!" said Vale.**

 **But then the Brumak swatted the Phantom causing it to crash.**

 **"Well so much for that" said Buck.**

 **"We're gonna need heavier firepower to take that Brumak down" said Buck.**

 **"There's a Rocket Launcher over there...just behind the Brumak" added Fred.**

 **"I'll go for it" said Chief.**

 **"Are you crazy? You'll be killed" said Baird.**

 **"Keep it occupied while I'll get that Rocket Launcher.**

 **"You heard the man, keep that thing busy. Take out the guns" ordered Marcus.**

 **Master Chief then ran straight towards the Brumak sliding from underneath it. He grabbed the Rocket Launcher and fired it at the Brumak's back causing the giant beast to fall on its knees.**

 **Chief then used hit Spartan thrusters to climb on it, scaling it like a mountain.**

 **Chief then pulled out his Assault rifle and killed the Locust piloting the Brumak.**

 **The guns on the Brumak were about to explode.**

 **"Finish it off!" ordered Chief and he fired one last rocket shot.**

 **The Brumak then died from the explosion of it's own guns.**

 **"Man that was nasty" said Baird.**

 **"Okay, let's move out" ordered Marcus.**

 **Baird then found a data reader to recover the message Marcus's dad recorded.**

 **"This is all I could recover" said Baird.**

 **"I've tried to contact you over the years but ive been held prisoner at Azure since Prescott abducted me-Keep your mind on the Imulsion counter measure-That's all that matters-at Azure since Prescott abducted me from the estate-Prescott abducted me *repeats several times*" said Marcus' dad's messages as it repeated "Prescott abducted me" several times.**

 **"Fucking Prescott! Goddamn him!" said Marcus as he smashed the screen in a fit of rage.**

 **"Uh...So now what?" asked Baird.**

 **"No we go see Hoffman" relplied Marcus.**

 **"Sam, you're from Anvil Gate, what's the quickest route?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Across the Deadlands. It's gonna be rough, but I can take you straight there" assured Sam.**

 **"Just give us directions Sam" asked Marcus. You, Anya, Carmine and Jace stay here and supervise the salvage" said Marcus.**

 **"Marcus, we'll catch up with you when the situation's under control, okay?" assured Anya.**

 **"Okay, good luck" said Marcus.**

 **"Come on, we got a long walk ahead of us. Let's get going" said Marcus.**

 **"I'd kill for a Warthog right now" added Buck.**

 **"Wouldn't we all?" said Fred.**

 **"Let's get moving" ordered Chief.**

 **During the walk Delta and Blue/Osiris came across a crashed Locust Barge.**

 **"Hey, looks like a Gas Barge" said Dom.**

 **"Looks like the one we shot down earlier" said Baird.**

 **"Anyone got a pump...and some duct tape?" asked Dom.**

 **"I hate those chompers. Little creeps can't leave anything alone. Ugh!" said Baird in disgust.**

 **Non explosive Locust Tickers were scavenging the wreckage.**

 **"Yeah, imagine looting around looking for parts all the time" said Dom.**

 **"Hey, I make intelligent use of free resources. That's how come we're still alive to bitch about it!" said Baird.**

 **"Come on-the Locust must have more of these gas barges" said Marcus"**

 **Marcus then looked at the sky to see another gas barge.**

 **"There's our ride! Let's track it" said Marcus.**

 **"When we hijack the barge, let me drive. I think I got a way to control it" requested Baird.**

 **"It's all yours Baird" assured Marcus.**

 **Delta and Blue/Osiris continued their trek to the gas barge when they came across cages hanging on trees.**

 **"Uh...what's in those cages?" asked Baird.**

 **"It's a keep-out sigh" answered Marcus.**

 **"Well it almost worked" added Cole.**

 **"Could be an ambush. Stay alert" said Locke.**

 **"There's our barge" said Dom.**

 **"They gotta land sooner or later. Come on, or else we're gonna lose 'em" said Marcus.**

 **All of a sudded the ground shook.**

 **"What was that?" asked Tanaka.**

 **"It sounds like it's coming from underground" added Linda.**

 **"Stay sharp!" ordered Chief.**

 **Giant limbs then popped up from the ground.**

 **"There!" pointed Locke.**

 **The limbs then finally rose topside. It was a Locust savage Corpser.**

 **"Corpser!" said Marcus.**

 **"Open fire!" orderd Locke.**

 **But the corpser used its finger like limbs to shield itself like armor.**

 **"Aim for the back to expose its face" said Dom.**

 **The Corpser then was heading for Buck. As the corpser was going to kill him, Locke came in and Spartan charged it as Buck finished it off with his shot gun.**

 **"That's three times" said Locke helping Buck up.**

 **"We're still counting now?" asked Buck.**

 **"Come on, let's keep moving.**

 **As the team moved on to the next area, Vale pointed out "More Locust!"**

 **"It's one of those turrets from the bridge. FInd some cover" said Buck.**

 **"Marcus you recognize anything familiar about those turrets? Looks like old Lancers" said Dom.**

 **"Well I'll give 'em points for ingenuity" added Marcus.**

 **"These Locust are crafty" said Kelly.**

 **After clearing the area of Locust, The team found a Locust base of operations.**

 **"See, that's what happens when you flood their tunnels. They rebuild anywhere they can" said Baird.**

 **'Yeah I kinda thought it was weird to see 'em up here strollin' around. They ain't the kind for a dat at the beach" added Cole.**

 **"Seems like they've dug themselves a new home. They must be excavating the while area!" added Marcus.**

 **"Hey, that barge looks like it's settin' down. Anyone up for a hijack?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Yeah, first-class to Anvil Gate? Let's do it!" said Dom.**

 **"Do you mind if we take care of the hijacking part?" asked Buck.**

 **"Why?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Let's just say I have...experience with hijacking enemy transport. I stole a Phantom way back before I became a Spartan" explained Buck.**

 **"Well Alright then Buck, have everyone clear out the Locust so we can get on" ordered Marcus.**

 **"You got it!" assured Buck.**


	19. Corpser Nest

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 19**

 **As Delta and Blue/Osiris took the lift down towards the new Locust home made in the Deadlands there were snipers everywhere. They needed to open the gate that was down there to proceed.**

 **"We need to get that gate open" said Locke.**

 **"There's snipers everywhere and a Locust by an alarm horn" said Linda.**

 **"I don't think we can sneak past 'em" said Buck.**

 **"We have to go for it. Delta we need you guys to draw their fire" said Chief.**

 **"When did we get grub bait duty?" asked Baird.**

 **"Don't worry Chief, we got you covered" assured Marcus.**

 **"Linda, take out the snipers in the towers. We need them to aggro on Delta" ordered Chief.**

 **As Linda took out the snipers one of the Locust signaled the others with a huge conch shell horn.**

 **"That's our cue Delta, take out the grubs!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Osiris, assist Delta!" ordered Locke.**

 **Blue team then headed for the gate control.**

 **Chief and Blue team then killed the Locust guarding the gate switch.**

 **"Got it" said Chief hitting the switch.**

 **"All clear!" assured Dom.**

 **"Let's keep moving" said Marcus.**

 **"Well...that was character forming" said Baird.**

 **"You gotta hand it to them grubs-they built to last!" added Cole.**

 **"So, any idea where we are now?" asked Dom.**

 **"Um...in the shit. Up to here" answered Baird.**

 **"That can't be good" said Buck.**

 **As Delta reached the otherside Baird asked "Why did Hoffman moved to the other half of the friggin' world?"**

 **"I just hope the old man's still alive. How long since we last had radio contact with Anvil Gate?" asked Dom.**

 **"Just over a year" answered Baird.**

 **"If he's dead, Bernie would hang on to the disk" added Marcus.**

 **"Heads up, there's a barge over there. Let's see where it lands" said Marcus.**

 **As the team headed through the bunker system, something didn't feel right.**

 **"It's quiet...too quiet" said Buck.**

 **"Is there a problem Buck, asked Locke.**

 **"Yeah, It feels like a trap" answered Buck.**

 **Everyone then looked to the sky and saw barges flying in the area.**

 **"Why are those barges flying right over us?" asked Dom.**

 **"Ah, shit they're droppin' bombs. RUN!" said Marcus and everyone ran for cover in the bunkers from the bombing run.**

 **"Keep your heads down and run!" ordered Locke.**

 **"SEE! Told ya it was a trap" said Buck.**

 **After everyone escaped the bombing run the team then saw the barge they were chasing landing.**

 **"Looks like we need to scale that tower" suggested Dom.**

 **"You read my mind" added Marcus.**

 **"Baird, you sure you can control that overgrown bladder whe we grab it?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Yeah tinkle toes-'cause you know bladder control ain't your strong suit" added Cole as Buck laughed.**

 **"Once! It happened once, okay? Anyway, I grabbed the nav system from that wrecked barge. One direct course to Anvil Gate, programmed and ready!" assured Baird.**

 **"Hmm, nice job" complimented Marcus.**

 **The team then headed inside a cave and came across a nest. More specifically a Corpser nest.**

 **"Oh, so that's where Corpsers come from" said Cole as a Corpser hatchling walked along.**

 **"When a mommy Corpser and a daddy Corpser love each other very much..." began Baird.**

 **"Whoa..stay back Baird. You'd think the first thing he sees is his mother" said Cole.**

 **"Why don't you two guys shut the fuck up before we wake its mother" said Marcus.**

 **"You'd think this would be cute but *shivers* these things give me the creeps" added Vale.**

 **"Yeah uh, remind me to get a Corpser for your birthday" said Buck.**

 **The hatchling then saw everybody and screamed.**

 **"Well, there goes that idea" said Dom.**

 **Buck then quickly shot it and said "That takes care of Jr."**

 **Unfortunetly the mother didn't take to kind to Buck's actions.**

 **"Ah, shit we woke mom!" said Marcus as the mother Corpser came after everyone.**

 **"That's...one big...ugly...mother" said Buck.**

 **"This is what happens when you kill her babies" added Vale.**

 **"She woke the family! Those damn eggs are hatching!" said Dom.**

 **"Oh great" complained Buck.**

 **"Come on! Kill 'em and get out of here!" ordered Marcus.**

 **But as the team killed more hatchlings it only angered the mother more.**

 **"Uh...isn't it bad luck to kill spiders or somethin'?" asked Baird.**

 **"They ain't spiders! It's bad luck if we don't kill 'em!" added Cole.**

 **"Look out more eggs are hatching!" said Dom.**

 **The team then killed even more hatchlings. At that point mama Corpser had enough.**

 **"Incoming!" said Chief pointing out the mother Corpser.**

 **"Any Ideas how to kill this thing?" asked Baird.**

 **"We aim for her eyes" suggested Locke as he used his Battle Rifle to shoot one of the Corpser's eyes.**

 **"Concentrate your fire on the eyes" ordered Marcus.**

 **This process continued until all the eyes were gone. As the the last eye was shot. The Corpser went on a blind rampage knocking down everything and bringing the cave in to collapse.**

 **"Oh, shit! Now's she's pissed!" added Dom.**

 **"We need to move or she'll cave us in" suggested Buck.**

 **"She's tearin' the place apart" added Marcus.**

 **"Look out! The ceiling's collapsing" added Dom.**

 **As everyone reached for saftey a giant rock crushed the Corpser.**

 **"Let's hope that barge is still around" said Dom as he activated the lift.**

 **"As the team reached topside they saw multiple barges flying by.**

 **"Whoa yeah! We got plenty of gasbags now! Choose any model you like!" said Cole.**

 **Then all of a sudded a giant war beetle arrived and on it was non other that Queen Myrrah. Leader of The Locust.**

 **She then took notice of Delta Squad. The last time they met was underground in the Locust city of "Nexus" in her palace.**

 **"It's him. Alert the fleet. I want every outpost between here and Azura at full readiness. And make sure we don't lose him again" ordered Myrrah.**

 **Goddamn it, she's still alive! How the hell did she survive the flood?" asked Dom in shock.**

 **"So...She's still runnin' the show" said Marcus.**

 **"Holy shit! Look at the size of that bug!" added Cole.**

 **"I got your number bitch" said Marcus.**

 **"I'm guessing that's supposed to be Queen Myrrah?" asked Buck.**

 **"Yep, one and only" replied Baird.**

 **"If that's the leader of the Locust, we need to stop her" added Chief.**

 **Queen Myrrah's beetle then dropped Locust Shriekers. But then Covenant Phantoms and Bandshees opened fire on her and her escort as she fled.**

 **"Least the Covenant has her running" said Buck.**

 **"For now..." added Marcus.**


	20. A Surprise Return!

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 20**

 **"Just light 'em up and keep moving before we lose the barges! That's why we're here!" said Marcus as everyone cleared the area of Locust and incoming Covenant.**

 **"Alright Buck, clear out that barge so we can get on" ordered Marcus.**

 **"You heard the man Spartans" said Buck as Blue/Osiris rapidly killed the Locust on board and the bodies dropped like flies.**

 **"Never seen Locust dropping like flies like that before" said Marcus.**

 **"It's clear, come on up here!" assured Buck.**

 **"Let's get out of here" said Marcus.**

 **"This is the last time I fly with a budget airline..." said Baird as he then placed the nav system and pretended he was a tour guide on the intercomm.**

 **"Okay ladies and gentlemen, if you look over the side, you might see Anvil Gate, the lovely historic city of Anvegad...It is lovely, right?" asked Baird.**

 **"Huh, even Sam says it's the ass-end of the world...and it's her hometown" added Dom.**

 **"So it's got to be Myrrah holding your dad, Marcus" said Dom.**

 **"And now she knows I'm coming for 'im" added Marcus.**

 **"Baird, you sure this thing's still on course?" asked Dom.**

 **"Look, I programmed the course Sam gave us. You want a coloring book or somethin'? Pencils? Look, somthin' shiny!" added Baird.**

 **"You kids better behave. Don't make me turn this thing around" said Cole.**

 **"Baird, how long before we're in radio range of Anvil Gate?" asked Marcus.**

 **"We're past the halfway mark...Ooh maybe Hoffman will have coffee ready!" said Baird.**

 **"Oh yeah, and some cookies too..." added Cole.**

 **Marcus then quickly noticed barges coming in to a postion as if they're attacking.**

 **"Someone's taking a pounding out there" said Marcus.**

 **"Marcus, I'm picking up radio contact from that position up ahead, patching it through..." said Vale.**

 **"I'm holdin' 'em off as best I can. Anyone picking this up? Hey, this is Truck, Fifty-Four. I need some help fast, or else I'm gonna be kissin' my ass goodbye!" said the person in need of help.**

 **"I don't believe it. That you Dizzy?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Marcus Fenix! Well, I'll be damned! Where are you son?" asked Dizzy.**

 **"We're on our way Dizzy. See the extra barge coming in? That's us" added Marcus.**

 **"You jacked a grub barge? Damn, Marcus, you got some hangars on ya!" said Dizzy.**

 **"Hangars. Son of a bitch...We'll get the grubs off your back. Hang on" assured Marcus.**

 **"Someone get on the turrets and light those barges up" ordered Marcus as Fred and Dom shot down the barges up ahead.**

 **"Baird-get this thing as close to the ground as you can. We're goin' in" ordered Marcus as the team repelled down to assist Dizzy.**

 **"Just in case it decides to go explorin without us" said Baird grabbing the Nav system.**

 **"You takin' on the grub army single-handed again Dizzy?" asked Marcus.**

 **"I guess I shoulda learned my lesson against Skorge! Say who are those other guys?" asked Dizzy.**

 **"Let's deal with the grubs first, then we'll introduce you" said Marcus.**

 **As everyone killed the Locust Delta had theirn reunion with Dizzy.**

 **"I wasn't expectin' to run into you boys again! Come on help me move some of this amme before the goddamn grubs come back!" said Dizzy.**

 **"I found a stash back here right before the grubs jumped me. Fort needs every round we can get" said Dizzy.**

 **"Dizzy, this is, Locke, Buck, Vale, Tanaka of Fireteam Osiris and Master Chief, Fred, Kelly and Linda of Blue Team" said Marcus introducing the Spartans to Dizzy.**

 **"You folks don't look like COG. You part of some different millitary or somethin'?" asked Dizzy.**

 **"UNSC" answered Locke.**

 **"Dizzy, we've come to find Hoffman. Last time we saw you, you were both headin' for Anvil Gate" said Marcus.**

 **"Yeah, he's got the fort fitted real nice! I drive this route tradin' supplies with other camps. When I can slip past the goddamn grubs, that is" addd Dizzy.**

 **"But has he still got Prescott's data disc? You know the one I can never crack? Because we really need it" asked Baird.**

 **"Sure he has! He's still cussin' about it! Hey-you found the magic word to open it?" asked Dizzy.**

 **"Long story. Let's grab the supplies and go" said Marcus.**

 **Dizzy then opened the stash of ammo.**

 **"Now that is some serious stopping power" said Cole.**

 **"We got incoming!" said Buck.**

 **"Everyone load up and take these grubs out" ordered Marcus.**

 **"It's not just grubs!" added Kelly as Covenant Phantoms were inbound too.**

 **As Locust Reavers landed A Phantom shot it to pieces.**

 **"What the hell is that?! Damn purple spaceship just squashed that Reaver.**

 **"Chief calls 'em the Covenant. They're not any pushovers" explained Marcus.**

 **Dom then picked up a Hammer of Dawn and aimed it at the Phantom as it was dropping Covenant troops.**

 **"Got it! Phantom down!" said Dom.**

 **"We still got ground forces" added Locke taking out Elites.**

 **"These sons of bitches are tougher than the grubs!" said Dizzy killing Elites.**

 **"Five left" said Tanaka as she finished them off.**

 **"All clear, load up the weapons and ammo" said Chief.**

 **"Come on Baird, you're driving" said Marcus.**

 **"You-you can't just drive this. You admire the view and hope the nav program works" said Baird.**

 **"I don't give a shit. It's good enough for me" said Dizzy.**

 **Later on the team we're almost to Anvil Gate. But incoming Locust barges, Reavers, and Covenant Phantoms.**

 **"Marcus, hostiles on our six!" said Chief.**

 **"Get on the guns and make sure they don't shoot us down!" ordered Marcus as Delta got on the Boomshot turrets and held off the incoming Locust and Covenant.**

 **"Damn, that's a lot ot fire power down there" said Dom.**

 **"Are we in radio range yet" Better warn Hoffman the grubs are coming!" suggested Cole.**

 **"This is Marcus Fenix to Anvil Gate, over...*static* "Thi-finity-" Ah, damn, I'm just getting static!" cursed Marcus.**

 **"Wait, I heard Infinity" said Locke.**

 **"This is Sierra 117 to UNSC Infinity come in..."Chief? *static*" said Chief.**

 **"If Infinity is close by maybe they can get to Hoffman and offer support!" said Buck.**

 **Out of nowhere, Queen Myrrah and her War Beetle were in pursuit of Delta.**

 **"Foolish boy" said Myrrah to herself.**

 **"Okay, that just ruined my day Myrrah's back!" said Baird.**

 **"Osiris, take her down!" ordered Locke.**

 **"That beetle is heavily armored" said Vale.**

 **"Agh, she's too damn fast!" said Fred.**

 **"That beetle of her's must be turbo charged-she's too fast to target!" added Dom.**

 **"Ahh! I can't get a fix on her either" said Marcus.**

 **"You ever get the feeling she's just dicking with us?" asked Dom.**

 **"No, Dom. This feels like a pretty sincere attempt on my life" answered Baird.**

 **Queen Myrrah's beetle then used it's heat ray to burn the barge causing it to catch on fire.**

 **"There it is, Anvil Gate! Maybe we can make it!" said Dizzy in high hopes.**

 **"Shit, the bitch got us! Hang on-we're going down!" said Bairdm**

 **"Spartans, armor lock!" ordered Chief and Osiris and Blue Team locked up their armor.**

 **"Baird-any way we can slow this thing down?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Oh, it'll slow right down When we crash" assured Baird.**

 **The barge then crashed as everyone appeared unscaved and the Spartans unlocked their armor.**

 **"Oh, man! Everybody in one piece?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Uhh...I'll get back to you on that" added Cole.**

 **Then a COG truck and a UNSC Warthog with troops arrived. Out stepped out Colonel Hoffman and Commander Sarah Palmer.**

 **"Hold your fire!" ordered Hoffman.**

 **"Secure the area! Aid and assist." ordered Palmer.**

 **Hoffman then noticed Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team.**

 **"You eight! On your feet! Ordered Hoffman.**

 **"Commander Palmer, have a Warthog ready for transport!" ordered Hoffman.**

 **"Yes sir!" replied Palmer signaling for a Hog.**

 **"Captain Lasky. We found 'em" said Hoffman.**


	21. Defend The Fort!

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 21**

 **"We've been waiting for you eight for a long time" said Hoffman helping Master Chief on his feet.**

 **"Who are you?" asked Chief.**

 **"Colonel Victor Hoffman of the COG" answered Hoffman.**

 **"We went after you guys after you left. Came across the Colonel and his men when we landed and offered support until we could find you" explained Palmer.**

 **"It's a good thing you did" added Locke.**

 **"There's a column of grubs headin' this way, Colonel. Let's get out of here and I'll explain" added Marcus.**

 **"Covenant forces also inbound" added Chief.**

 **"Damn it, we better get back to the fort" said Palmer.**

 **"Okay, mount up...Get on the radio and warn the fort we've got grubs inbound!" Ordered Hoffman.**

 **"Commander Palmer to Infinity we got hostile Covenant forces on the way to the fort. Advise you take defensive positions" said Palmer.**

 **As Blue/Osiris mounted on the extra warthogs brought in, the UNSC and the COG were en route back to the fort.**

 **"Commander Palmer, how long has Infinity been on Sera?" asked Chief.**

 **"Long as you have. Lasky had us assisting Hoffman in salvage ops and we upgraded the fort's defenses" replied Palmer.**

 **"Commander Palmer, we think the Prometheans are here on Sera as well. The chairman of the COG came across the Warden Eternal some time ago" began Locke.**

 **"Did this chairman say anyhting about Cortana?" asked Palmer.**

 **"Negative, but we can't have her know we're here. The COG won't stand a chance against the Guardians" said Locke.**

 **"We need to find this chairman and find out what else he knows" said Palmer.**

 **"We can't" added Chief.**

 **"Why's that?" asked Palmer.**

 **"As of today...he died" explained Chief.**

 **"What about this "Lambent" situation?" asked Palmer.**

 **"Marcus Fenix's father claimes to have a solution. The Chairman had him abducted to a research facility named "Azura" explained Chief.**

 **The fort alarm then went off.**

 **"Contact! All personel grub forces at the rear of the gate!" said Bernie via comms.**

 **"We need to defend the fort. Have Blue team and Osiris aid and assist. I'll have Lasky deploy reinforcements" said Palmer as Chief left to Blue Team, Osiris and Delta.**

 **"Chief! We need to get to the front of the fort!" ordered Marcus.**

 **Everyone then headed to the front of the fort to defend against the Locust and Covenant.**

 **"Here they come!" shouted Baird as Locust troops we're inbound.**

 **"Hold them off! I'll be damned if I lose the fort to the grubs!" ordered Hoffman.**

 **"Kelly! get on one of those turrets!" ordered Chief as Kelly got on the UNSC turrets courtesy of Infinity.**

 **"Locke! You and Tanaka provide overwatch. Have Buck and Vale assist Kelly and I on the turrets!" ordered Chief.**

 **"Tanaka, you and I will provide overwatch. Buck, Vale assist Chief and Kelly. Get on those turrets!" ordered Locke.**

 **"Hostile Phantoms inbound!" shouted Kelly.**

 **"What the hell are they dropping?" asked Marcus.**

 **"The Phantoms were dropping Covenant Wraiths and one of them fired a plasma mortar round.**

 **"The Covenant got tanks too?" asked Dom.**

 **"Take Cover!" ordered Locke as the plasma round missed but took the front gate down.**

 **"Hostile forces took down to the front gate fall back to the garage" said Bernie via comms.**

 **"We need to move!" ordered Chief.**

 **"Commander, we need reinforcements ASAP!" requested Locke.**

 **"This is Commander Palmer of the UNSC Infinity all troops deploy to assist the COG" said Palmer via comms.**

 **"Pin them down at the garage. We can't let them go any further!" said Hoffman.**

 **"Are those mechs?" asked Dom notcing the two UNSC Mantises.**

 **"Oh yeah!" replied Buck.**

 **"Those things are bigger than silverbacks!" said Marcus.**

 **Two spartan soldiers deployed by Palmer got in the Mantises and mowed down the Locust and Covenant.**

 **"There still comming!" said Dom.**

 **"All personel prepare for "Last resort" I repeat prepare for "Last Resort!" ordered Bernie.**

 **"What does she mean "Last resort"? asked Dom.**

 **"Bernie's gonna push the reserve fuel tank into the yard, and we're gonna blow it sky high. That'll stop these assholes!" assured Hoffman.**

 **As the fuel tank was in place it was time to blow it up.**

 **"Palmer to mantis team, initiate "Last Resort" ordered Palmer.**

 **The Spartans in the mantises then focused fire on the fuel tank causing it to explode and killing the Locust and Covenant.**

 **"Oh yeah. Feel the heat bitches, feel the heat!" said Cole.**

 **"The fort is now secure I repeat the fort is now secure!" assured Bernie.**

 **"We need people to put out that fire. The place is burning people move it!" ordered Palmer.**

 **"That's the last of 'em. For a while anyway" said Dom.**

 **"Yeah, just long enough to get rid of the smell of burning grub" added Baird.**

 **"That was fun...UNSC and COG working together like that" added Buck.**

 **"Let's go find Lasky!" ordered Chief.**


	22. Rescue

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 22**

 **"But that's downright unbelievable, even for that asshole!...So this thing your dad's invented-it'll kill off the Lambent? What about the rest of the grubs?" asked Hoffman.**

 **"No guarantees. Just because they turn into Lambent, doesn't mean it'll work on 'em. But we've still gotta find out where Azura is" answered Marcus.**

 **"Shame about the hammer. It's just what we need" said Baird.**

 **"Goddamn thing! It still triggers a few satellites, but forget about accuracy" said Hoffman.**

 **"Hmm, Maybe I can fix that" suggested Baird.**

 **"I'll help too" added Tanaka.**

 **"Baird? Here's the disk! Amaze me" said Hoffman.**

 **Bernie then walked up to Hoffman urgently.**

 **"Bernie, you are not gonna believe this shit!" said Hoffman.**

 **"It'll have to wait, Vic. Is anyone monotoring the radio net? It's Sam and Anya. They're pinned down outside the perimeter" said Bernie.**

 **"We're on it, Bernie. Come on, people, lock and load" ordered Marcus.**

 **"I'll get someone to drive the truck for ya" assured Hoffman.**

 **"What, did I miss something blondie?" asked Bernie.**

 **"Uh..I'll let your old man fill you in. Just keep an eye on his blood pressure. Stay calm, deep breaths, that kind of stuff, okay?" added Baird.**

 **"Commander Palmer, have someone drive a Warthog for me. I'm going after Sam and Anya" asked Chief.**

 **"Cole, with me. Dom, you and Bernie get up there and give us some cover while Baird and Tanaka work on the Hammer.**

 **"Fred, take the gunner seat. Palmer is having someone driving a Warthog for us. We're going after Sam and Anya" ordered Chief.**

 **"117 to Anya, come in! We're coming to get you"**

 **"Chief? Is Marcus with you?" asked Anya.**

 **"Anya we're coming to get you! Are you okay? Where's Jace?" asked Marcus.**

 **"We're pinned down. Jace isn't here-he's on his way with Carmine" replied Anya.**

 **"Okay Anya, hold on!" said Marcus.**

 **"Locke, do you have a visual on Anya and Sam?" asked Chief.**

 **"Affirmative 117. Blue Team and Osiris will provide covering fire" answered Locke.**

 **"Just bring 'em home safe" said Buck.**

 **"Copy that Buck. 117 out" said Chief.**

 **"Yo, Marcus. I see the ladies-parked behind the Packhorse!" added Cole.**

 **"Look out! Digger!" shouted Marcus as a Digger grenade caused the vehicles to crash.**

 **"Marcus, are you okay? Marcus?" said Sam.**

 **"Come on get up!" added Sam.**

 **Then a Locust drone ripped off a COG soldier's arm and beat him to death with it. But then Fred killed the Locust with his DMR.**

 **"Is everybody okay?" asked Chief.**

 **"We need to clear 'em out" said Marcus.**

 **"Take out that Digger!" ordered Fred.**

 **All of a sudden the Digger Boomer was taking fire from behind by an unknown shooter. Which then causes the Boomer to be dissenagrated.**

 **"What the hell was that?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Those things aren't Locust or Covenant" said Anya.**

 **"Is that supposed to be a dog?" asked Sam.**

 **"No, It's a Promethean Crawler!" added Fred and he killed it.**

 **"Marcus, we got some new guys ahead of your position. What the hell are those things?" asked Dom.**

 **"Prometheans!" answered Locke.**

 **"Great, what else can go wrong?" asked Cole.**

 **Lambent stalks then popped up from the ground.**

 **"You had to ask" said Marcus.**

 **"We got glowies too now! They seem to give the Prometheans quite the fight" added Vale.**

 **"Only thing missing is...*hears plasma shots from a phantom* yep...there it is" said Buck as everyone noticed Covenant forces inbound.**

 **"Shit, there's too many of 'em now!" said Fred under fire.**

 **"Come on we gotta hold 'em off til the Hammer's fixed.**

 **"Sierra 117 to Palmer, requesting reinforcements we got Covenant and Prometheans in the area" said Chief.**

 **"You got it" said Palmer.**

 **"Hey Palmer, have Hoffman deploy reinforcements too!" asked Marcus.**

 **"Already on it Fenix!" replied Hoffman.**

 **"Alright people we got reinforcements coming in. Hold 'em off so we stand a chance" ordered Marcus.**

 **"There's so many of them!" said Sam.**

 **"Stay with Chief and I. Don't fall behind" said Fred.**

 **"Ready?...GO!" ordered Chief as he and Fred lead the charge against all overwhelming odds.**

 **Chief and Fred began with killing some Crawlers as Delta took out Polyps and Drudges.**

 **Promethean Knights and Watchers were killing the Grubs and Covenant while Marucus deciced to Chainsaw an oncoming Drudge and kicked the body towards the large group of enemies.**

 **"These Prometheans are really tough" said Anya nearly using an entire Lancer mag to kill one Knight.**

 **Sam tossed a frag near some Prometheans but a watcher threw it right back.**

 **"Oh, shit!" said Sam dodging out the way.**

 **"Take out the watchers first. It'll make things easier" sugested Fred.**

 **As the Elites were wiping out the drones, a giant stalk made its presence known by dropping a Lambent Beserker.**

 **"Uh guys, you got a big one coming...and it jumps!" said Buck.**

 **"Buck, what are you talking about?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Marcus, that don't look good" added Cole.**

 **"LAMBENT BESERKER!" shouted Anya.**

 **Take it out!" said Fred as he opened fire with the bullets doing no effect.**

 **"It's too heavily armored" said Chief trying to do damage with his assault rifle.**

 **Just then COG and UNSC reinforments arrived to even the odds.**

 **"Tanaka, what's the status on the Hammer of Dawn?" asked Chief.**

 **"We don't have full control of it" answered Tanaka.**

 **"We're being overrun bring the hammer online" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Okay but you need to bring everyone inside" added Baird.**

 **"Just fire it up!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Reinforcements we're just deployed" added Buck.**

 **The Lambent Beserker began killing everything around her. Locust, Covenant, Prometheans, and humans.**

 **"That Beserker is wiping everybody out!" added Vale.**

 **"That armor of his is too tough!" said Buck in the UNSC turret.**

 **"Beserkers are females" added Hoffman.**

 **"Gotta give her credit, she's one tough bitch!" added Kelly.**

 **"117, get everyone and those troops back to the fort NOW!" said Locke.**

 **"It's firing...NOW!" said Baird as he fired up the Hammer of Dawn.**

 **"Marcus, Run!" shouted Dom.**

 **"Run! Everybody-get to the fort!" shouted Marcus as everyone ran to the fort while the Hammer was still active.**

 **With the Beserker still in pursuit the gates to the fort closed and the Hammer focused on the Lambent Beserker.**

 **"Did we fry that bitch?" asked Cole.**

 **"Looks that way" replied Sam.**

 **"All right-everybody get inside. We've got unfinished buisness to-*loud bang* what the hell?" asked Marcus and the gate door sounded like it was about to be smashed through.**

 **As the smashing ceased, the Lambent Beserker jumped on top of the gate and landed in front of everyone.**


	23. Next Stop Mercy!

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 23**

 **"Go on, everybody get to the rear of the fort! Run!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"There's gotta be a way to take this thing down!" said Fred.**

 **Just then the Lambent Beserker was about to charge as her ribcage opened up exposing the imulsion filled heart.**

 **"Her heart is her weakness" added Chief as he shot a few rounds of his Assault Rifle.**

 **"Everyone target the heart!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"There's some more heavy weapons in the area that could even the odds" said Vale noticing Spartan Lasers and Rocket Launchers.**

 **"Delta, keep that Beserker occupied!" ordered Locke.**

 **Chief and Locke then went for the Spartan Laser and Rocket Launcher. Locke fired the Laser to grab the Lambent Beserker's attention. The Beserker was about to charge as her heart was exposed. As it got closer, Chief aimed the Rocket Launcher and fired right at its heart causing her to fall.**

 **"Everybody down, she's gonna blow!" ordered Marcus as the Lambent Beserker exploded and died.**

 **"So, how was it for you?" asked Baird kicking a bit of the exploded Beserker.**

 **"Are we done here? Come on Baird, we got a job to do" added Marcus.**

 **Baird got the data of Azura to pop up in the form of a hologram.**

 **"There you go-Azura. No pictures, but plenty of data and Maps. Knock yourself out" added Baird.**

 **"But it's an island. How the hell do you hide an island?" asked Marcus.**

 **As Baird tried to get more information the hologram projected some sort of surrounding force.**

 **"That's how-more of Prescott's top secret bullshit! What the hell is a "Maelstrom Barrier?" asked Hoffman.**

 **"Some kind of shielding device. Wow an artificial hurricane around the Island. Hey, Prescott was really investing in the "crazy tyrant technology". I almost admire that" added Baird.**

 **"But how are supposed get in?" asked Captain Lasky making his presence known.**

 **"Who the hell are you?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Captain Jacob Lasky, UNSC Infinity" answered Lasky.**

 **"If that hurricane won't let us get in, what's our other option?" asked Palmer.**

 **"It looks like the only way in is to go under it" answered Baird.**

 **"Well, there's an old sub laid up at the shipyard in Endeavor" added Hoffman.**

 **"Yeah, if it's seaworthy, if you can get the motors running, and if you can fuel it" said Baird.**

 **"Now son, that's where I come in. I'm ex-merchant navy. I can fix it, drive it, and fuel it-if you can find a place to fill the tanker" added Dizzy.**

 **"We can detour via Mercy or Char. I know Mercy, it's an imulsion pumping station. Let's try there first" suggested Dom.**

 **"You sure you want to go there?' asked Sam.**

 **"What, because it's Maria's hometown? I can handle that now" assured Dom.**

 **The following morning everyone was getting readt to leave for Mercy.**

 **"Can't help noticing you haven't insisted on coming along, Colonel" said Marcus.**

 **"I didn't surrender this town in the last war, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna abandon it to a bunch of glowie grubs now! Right...Bernie?" began Hoffman.**

 **"Yeah, we're too old to run. We'll just sit on the front porch and blow the shit out of anything that moves" added Bernie.**

 **"Captain Lasky, what about you and Infinity?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Infinity will stay here and assist with the fort. Since our war followed you here it's only fitting we help anyway we can. Earth doesn't need the Lambent. Find your father and finish this" said Lasky.**

 **"Sir, we'll need reinforcments now the Covenant and Prometheans are in the mix" added Chief.**

 **"I'll make some calls. Mount up you two. You have a mission to do" ordered Lasky.**

 **As Marcus and Anya got on the truck he then turned to Baird and Cole.**

 **"All right, Baird, Cole, you go find reinforcements. Sub or no sub, we'll be screwed if we don't get some backup. We need transport, weapons, and anyone who can fight" said Marcus.**

 **"Fred, Linda, go with Baird, Cole and Carmine. Help them find reinforcements while Kelly and I find the sub" ordered Chief.**

 **"Chief, we're gonna need back up too" added Fred.**

 **"Lasky will have reinforcements deployed" assured Chief.**

 **"Vale, Buck, go with Fred and Linda. Baird and Cole are gonna need all the help they can get" ordered Locke.**

 **As Fred, Linda, Vale and Buck regrouped with Baird, Cole and Carmine Baird asks.."You guys comin' with?"**

 **"You're not doing this alone, plus we we're kinda ordered to" said Buck.**

 **"Where we gonna find reinforcements?" asked Vale,**

 **"I know a place" began Cole.**

 **"We are not going back there!" added Baird.**

 **"This'll be fun" assured Buck.**

 **"Kelly, take the gunner seat. I'll drive" ordered Chief as they got in the Warthog as did Locke and Tanaka.**

 **"Okay, let's roll" added Marcus as the teams left for Mercy.**


	24. On The Road Again

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 24**

 **"Imulsion field ahead! Take it steady people!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Marcus, there's no ther route to Mercy. We're gonna have to drive through that shit" said Dom.**

 **"Heads up! We got buzzards comin' in!" warned Dizzy.**

 **"No choice now Marcus. We gotta get out of here!" said Anya.**

 **"Okay hit the metal! Go, go, go!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Wreck up ahead look out!" said Anya.**

 **"We got a Reaver in the way! Come on take it out!" said Jace.**

 **"Look out!" shouted Marcus as debris fell.**

 **"We still got Reavers on our ass, people!"**

 **"Reaver on the road! Shoot it!" said Dom.**

 **"Tanaka, light it up!" ordered Locke.**

 **"Tango down!" replied Tanaka killing the Reaver with the Warthog turret.**

 **"Clear a path. Let's go!" said Dizzy.**

 **"The highway is on the other side of those Imulsion pipelines" said Dom.**

 **"They're rusted to hell and full of vapor. Let's try blowin' some holes in 'em!" suggested Marcus.**

 **"Brace for this people it's gonna be close" cautioned Marcus.**

 **"Well that worked" added Anya.**

 **"More pipes up ahead. Take them out!" ordered Chief.**

 **"We're gonna crash if we don't make a gap soon" added Sam.**

 **"That's our way out! Concentrate your fire!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking 'bout" added Jace as everyone made it on the highway.**

 **"Okay, let's see what else they've lined up for us!" said Marcus.**

 **"Hey! Roadblock, ahead!" shouted Dom.**

 **"Dizzy, get in front and plow 'em out of the way!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Comin' through! Whoo-wee-haw!" added Dizzy.**

 **"There goes my good driver discout!" added Dizzy.**

 **"Ah, damn! It's the crawlies!" said Dizzy.**

 **"Focus fire on the Corpsers!" said Kelly.**

 **"They're just small ones. We cah roll right over 'em" said Jace.**

 **"Yeah, but where's their mother?" asked Sam.**

 **Then out of nowhere the mother Corpser drops down on the road.**

 **"Oh shit there she is" added Jace.**

 **The Corpser caused the road to collapse underneath everyone.**

 **"Bloody hell!" cursed Sam.**

 **"Take down that Corpser before it kills us!" ordered Locke.**

 **"You're naviating Dom. Where are we?" asked Marcus.**

 **"There's an airfield up ahead. Once we get there, it's a clear road to Mercy" added Dom.**

 **"Airport is up ahead. See it?" asked Dom.**

 **"Yup, and I'll open the door for us!" said Dizzy plowing through the barricade.**

 **"How you holding up Dizzy?" asked Marcus.**

 **"I'm glad this rig's empty" answered Dizzy.**

 **"Troika!" warned Marcus of a turret up ahead.**

 **"Grubs up ahead!" said Dizzy.**

 **"I'm turnin' onto the runway now!" said Dizzy**

 **"Explosives up ahead!" added Chief.**

 **But as the explosives went off, the ground made a giant hole causing everyone to be stuck in the dirt.**

 **"Goddamn it we're trapped, We're stuck in sand!" said Jace.**

 **"Damn it! Come on!" cursed Locke.**

 **"Chief, you gotta get us out of here" added Kelly.**

 **"Hang on" said Chief trying to get out of then sand.**

 **"Jace, you gotta get us out of here!" said Marcus.**

 **"I'm trying, it won't move. Gimme a sec" added Jace as Locust Drones popped up from the ground.**

 **"Everyone hold 'em of so we can get out of here" ordered Chief.**

 **"How's it coming Jace?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Almost got it" answered Jace.**

 **"Well you better get it quick 'cause we're out of time" added Marcus.**

 **"I think I got it!" added Locke.**

 **"Same here!" added Chief.**

 **Chief and Locke got the Hogs out of the sand to try to aid Delta.**

 **"We'll hold 'em off so you can get out of there!" said Kelly.**

 **"Got it! We're movin!" said Jace.**

 **"Go, go, go!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Brumak!" said Anya.**

 **"Jace, look out for the rockets!" shouted Marcus.**

 **"I'm on it" assured Jace.**

 **"Shit, how are we gonna get past that?" asked Jace.**

 **"We can't get through the barrier with a Brumak there" added Dom.**

 **"But we can go over it" added Marcus.**

 **"Oh yeah, I'm up for that one! Let's do it!" said Jace.**

 **"Hey, we're dragging razor wire" said Anya.**

 **"Then let's take it's head off" suggested Jace.**

 **Delta jumped over the barrier with razor wire in the tires decapitating the Brumak.**

 **"Oooh, now that's gotta hurt" said Jace.**

 **"Dammit, this rig's got more holes than my shorts. we should be in Mercy in a few hours" said Dizzy.**

 **"Well watch your six people. We left a lot of pissed off grubs back there.**

 ***A few hours later***

 **Everyone arrived at the town of Mercy which appears to be empty and abandoned.**

 **"Dizzy-I though you said this town was occupied" said Marcus.**

 **"Yeah...it was buisier than a fiddler's elbow a few months ago" added Dizzy.**

 **"People don't abandon a fuel depot for no reason" said Dom.**

 **"Okay. Keep an eye out for grubs. We might need to get out fast" said Marcus.**

 **"Ah, shit-looks like they shut down the main pump!" said Dizzy.**

 **"The controls have to be somewhere along this pipeline" added Dom.**

 **"All right, let's follow it. Jace, Dizzy-you stay here while we check out the town" ordered Marcus.**


	25. Ghost Town

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 25**

 **"Hello? Anybody home? We just need some fuel!" asked Sam.**

 **"Guess no one's home" added Tanaka.**

 **"Stay alert. Just because there's no one around doesn't mean let your guard down" ordered Locke.**

 **Marcus then kicked open the door to the gas station building.**

 **"So when were you last here Dom?" asked Sam.**

 **"Fifteen years...Maria's family-they're buried near the church. I wanted to bury her and the kids here too, but..." explained Dom.**

 **"They're in a better place now that's all that matters" added Kelly.**

 **"Thanks Kelly" said Dom.**

 **The team then came across the pipeline. Which had armed charges on it.**

 **"Hey, everybody stop! Look-the pipeline's rigged" said Sam.**

 **"Stay sharp people. Could be an ambush" added Marcus.**

 **"Look out it's got a motion sensor" added Anya.**

 **Marcus then disarmed the charge before it could be set off.**

 **"Well...so far so good" added Sam.**

 **"No signs of fighting. Or grubs" said Anya.**

 **"Look! There's another charge!" said Sam.**

 **"This isn't a trap. It's sabotage" added Dom.**

 **"Let's just disarm it and keep moving" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Marcus we got another charge" added Sam as Marcus quickly disarmed it.**

 **"Someone definitely wanted to blow some shit up" said Marcus.**

 **But out of nowhere a shot was fired at their direction.**

 **"Take cover!" shouted Marcus as everyone ran for cover.**

 **"Hey check fire! We're Gears! Gears!" shouted Marcus.**

 **"Get your hands off those goddamn charges!" shouted the civillian who rigged the charges.**

 **"Did you rig the pipeline? You wanna blow this place up?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Yeah! I gotta stop this thing from spreadin'! Just let me get on with the job!" shouted the crazy civillian.**

 **"What thing? You got an epidemic?" asked Dom.**

 **"How the hell am I suppososed to know what it is? It's, it's-some-some kind of fever. People started burning up, screamin' and fightin' turnin' crazy. And I'm damned if I'm gonna turn up like that, like some rabid dog, not even human no more!" explained the civilian.**

 **"You better come with us. We can get you some help" added Marcus.**

 **"No, it's toon late! Leave me alone!" said the civilian as he began to flee.**

 **"Hey come back! We need to know where else you laid charges!" said Sam.**

 **"Well, he was, "Interesting" added Dom.**

 **"Whatever fever he was talking about I hope it's not contagious" added Sam.**

 **"Let's just follow the pipeline and get the pump started" said Marcus.**

 **As the team continued their way, Sam saw what appeared to be civillians fleeing from something.**

 **"Hey don't run. We're COG. We're on your side!" said Sam.**

 **"Where did he go?" asked Anya.**

 **"Maybe he's the one gone nuts and they're hiding from him. Crazy bastard" added Dom.**

 **"Crazy or not he needs out help" added Chief.**

 **"Looks like the pipeline takes us into the sewers. Let's go" added Marcus.**

 **As the team took a shortcut right into the sewer, they hear some sobbing.**

 **"Can you hear something? Apart from the water?" asked Anya.**

 **"Stranded. Probably hiding down here" answered Marcus.**

 **"They probably need our assistance" suggested Locke.**

 **The team found the crazy old man from earlier. But as a corpse.**

 **"Oh god-it's the crazy old man. But what killed him?" asked Sam.**

 **"Well it wasn't a fever" added Marcus.**

 **"It looks like something tore him apart" added Kelly.**

 **"Odds are it's still down here with us" said Tanaka.**

 **"Alright it's close quarters down here. Let's split up and give ourselves some elbow room. Dom, Sam, Locke and Tanaka, go right. Anya, Chief and Kelly, stick with me" said Marcus.**

 **As the teams split, Marcus, Anya, Kelly and Chief found the stranded hiding.**

 **"Ma'am, are you okay? Who did this? What happened?" asked Marcus as he got closer.**

 **But as the stranded turned around something wasn't right. She was turned Lambent.**

 **"What the hell?" asked Marcus in shock.**

 **"She's Lambent! It's spread to humans! Just shoot the bloody thing it's not human!" said Sam.**

 **Kelly then blasted the Lambent human with her shotgun.**

 **"We got more incoming!" shouted Chief firing his Assault Rifle.**

 **"Oh shit! She's not alone!" shouted Sam.**

 **"Take them out!" shouted Locke.**

 **"Marcus they're everywhere!" added Anya.**

 **"Come on we got to find a way out of here!" said Marcus.**

 **"Locke, Takana, suppressive fire!" ordered Chief.**

 **"Marcus, have everyone push ahead we'll cover you" suggested Locke.**

 **Marcus nodded as he and Delta continued to fight their way out of the sewers.**

 **"There's too many of them" added Kelly.**

 **"Keep holding them off. We can't let them overrun us" said Chief.**

 **"We gotta get that ramp down" said Marcus noticing a way out.**

 **As everyone cleared the lambent humans out Anya asks**

 **"How can human turn Lambent? It only effects Locust!"**

 **"Yeah? Well now it's jumped the species barrier again. Dizzy! We've got Lambent humans!" said Marcus.**

 **"You shitting me son?" asked Dizzy.**

 **"I wish! We've got to stop 'em from getting out" added Marcus.**

 **"We gotta get that pipeline workin' first! I know we're in the shit but that sub ain't gonna run on piss and moonshine" said Dizzy.**

 **"Yeah don't worry! We'll do it" assured Marcus.**

 **"Chief, we need to update Infinity on this. We can't risk the UNSC affected by the Lambent" suggested Locke.**

 **"Sierra 117 to Infinity come in" began Chief.**

 **"Go ahead 117" answered Lasky.**

 **"We came across some Lambent humans in Mercy. Advising all UNSC to engage with extreme caution over" said Chief.**

 **"God help us. It's the flood all over again. I'll let Colonel Hoffman know and report this in. Watch your back Spartan" ended Lasky.**

 **"Copy that 117 out" said Chief.**

 **Marcus then lowered the ramp so everyone could get out through the door.**

 **"Huh, Lambent humans. No wonder the old guy wanted to frag the place" said Dom.**

 **"Is that it? Are we gonna end up like them? Former humans?" asked Sam.**

 **"No, we're getting out. We grab the fuel, and we're outta here" said Marcus.**

 **"My great idea to come here. Sorry Marcus" apologized Dom as everyone took ladders up to the surface.**

 **"It's just as well we did. Now we know the whole human race could turn Lambent if we don't do somethin' about it" added Marcus.**

 **"If Marcus' dad truly has the solution to this Lambent problem, then we need to take it. We can't have this be a threat to the UNSC or anywhere else" added Chief.**

 **"Agreed. If the Lambent hits us back home, it's game over" said Locke.**

 **Just then the sounds of "Formers" were incoming.**

 **"We got more glowies" said Sam.**

 **"Ah, crap" added Marcus.**

 **"Take them out!" added Locke firing his Battle Rifle.**

 **"Hey! Look up there!" said Sam as she noticed some stranded trying to help to fight.**

 **"Can you get to the machine gun? It's still loaded" said the Stranded up top of the balcony.**

 **"Come on. We need two people on that gun!" said Marcus as he picked up the heavy machine gun and as Anya manned the ammo for it.**

 **"WE NEED TO HOLD THE LINE!" added Locke.**

 **"Everyone provide cover fire for Marcus and Anya" ordered Chief.**

 **"Christ these bastards are fast!" added Tanaka.**

 **"There's too many!" added Dom.**

 **"Keep up the pressure. Don't let them surround you!" said Kelly.**

 **"They just keep coming!" said Dom as more formers were sprinting their way over.**

 **"Hold them off justb a few more" said Chief as everyone finished the formers off.**

 **"We're clear!" assured Locke.**

 **The stranded then lowered the ladders so everyone could climb up inside.**

 **"You guys, get in here, quick! Climb the ladders!" ordered The Stranded.**


	26. Brothers To The End

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 26**

 **"Gears. You're the last people we expected to see" said the stranded as everyone got inside.**

 **"Hey-are you feeling okay?" asked Sam.**

 **"Fine, so far. But he's not lookin' too good" said the stranded.**

 **Then everyone turned to another stranded lying down coughing.**

 **"Is this how it starts?" asked Dom.**

 **"Yeah. You've seen this before? 'Cause this ain't just rustlung" said the stranded as then a former leaped into a window killing him.**

 **"More of those formers!" said Locke taking aim.**

 **"Come on, we gotta get to that fuel pump!" said Marcus as everyone quickly cleared the room.**

 **"They're coming from the walls" added Kelly killing more with her shotgun.**

 **"We need to clear the courtyard!" added Chief fighting off more formers.**

 **"Over the wall!" shouted Tanaka picking off more formers with her DMR.**

 **Just then the sound of a barricaded door was breaking down.**

 **"Next wave coming in" added Locke.**

 **"Push through to the cementary!" ordered Chief.**

 **After finishing off the last of the formers, the team were in the clear...for now.**

 **"Okay we're clear for now" said Marcus**

 **"Looks likethey re-routed the pipepline through the church. Let's go!" added Dom.**

 **"I am not gonna end up like them. I bloody well am not" said Sam to herself.**

 **"You won't Sam. I've got your back" assured Dom.**

 **"The grubs are gonna be here soon Marcus. We're running out of time to fuel up!" said Anya.**

 **"If the Locust are on their way, so will the Covenant" added Chief.**

 **"What about the Prometheans Chief?" asked Kelly.**

 **"We'll know when we find them" answered Chief**

 **"Alright let's find that pump and get the fuel flowing" added Marcus.**

 **The team then finally found the pump but also a grave.**

 **"Ok, that's it. Dom, we'll deal with the pump" assured Marcus.**

 **"Thanks. But don't wait for me if anything goes wrong" added Dom.**

 **"Just make it fast" said Marcus.**

 **As Marcus, Anya, Sam, Locke, Tanaka and Kelly were going to activate the pump, Chief stayed behind with Dom. He wanted to know who's grave Dom was going up to.**

 **Dom went up to the statue, got on his knees and said:**

 **"Maria...Baby I'm sorry I couldn't bring you home. But you're with the kids now. That's home yeah? I'll see you all again one day. Look, Marcus is busy saving the world again, so I gotta be there for him. Sleep tight sweetheart".**

 **As Chief stood there and heard Dom talking to his late wife Maria, he couldn't help relate with the relationship he had with Cortana. Sure she's an A.I and sure her agenda has changed with bringing peace through the galaxy with violence but before all that, way back since the Pillar of Autum, Chief and Cortana were inseperable.**

 **As Dom put his COG tags on the statue Chief walked up to Dom and placed his hand on his shoulder and asked,**

 **"You ready to go?"**

 **"Yeah. Let's catch up with Marcus" answered Dom.**

 **Back at the fuel pump, Marcus was having trouble pulling the lever to start the pump. Dom came up to Marcus with his knife to see if it'll help but it was still unable to move. Chief then pulled out the knife and pulled down the lever like it was nothing. Like a lightswitch so to speak. Chief then gave the knife back to Marcus which then Marcus tried to give it back to Dom. But Dom already left.**

 **"Dizzy, the fuel's online. Stand by" said Marcus.**

 **Then as the team looked towards the barricade door of the Church, more formers were inbound trying to break the barricade down.**

 **"Somehow, I don't think that's the choir" said Dom.**

 **"Get ready" ordered Chief as everyone took aim.**

 **"We finish this bunch and then we get the hell out of here, okay?" said Marcus.**

 **"You think the old guy laid enough explosives to blow the town? asked Dom.**

 **"No but it'll put a big hole in it" said Sam.**

 **"Then we'll have to settle for slowin' 'em down" said Marcus.**

 **Delta and the Spartans quickly cleared the area of the formers as they began to work their way back to Dizzy and Jace.**

 **"Dizzy we're done here. We're on our way. Dom, what's the fastest way back to the fuel station?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Just cut through the vaults under the church. It used to be an air raid shelter in the Pendulum Wars" explained Dom.**

 **"Better hope we cleared out the Lambent" added Sam.**

 **Marcus then chainsawed an opened to under the church with his Lancer.**

 **"Ugh, smell those Imulsion fumes. Never used to be like this" said Dom as the undergrond passage was filled with Imulsion.**

 **"Hey, Marcus-your father thinks it's Imulsion killing Sera, right?" asked Sam.**

 **"Yeah. We killed to get the stuff. And now it's killing us" added Marcus.**

 **"It won't kill the people of Earth or the rest of the galaxy. Not like The Flood" added Locke.**

 **"Yo, Marcus, we got grubs coming up the highway!" said Jace.**

 **"Is the tanker ready to roll?" asked Marcus.**

 **"She's still spewin' fuel Marcus! I can't plug all the leaks. She ain't going nowhere!" added Dizzy.**

 **"Ah, shit! Alright, leave the damn thing-get to the pickup" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Roger that, we'll be locked and ready to go" assured Jace.**

 **The team then took a lift down right where the pickup is and rushed as fast as possible.**

 **"Marcus! Come on, we're good to go!" shouted Dizzy.**

 **Just then a large explosion was heard as Locust came in rushing to attack.**

 **"We're cut off" said Anya.**

 **"Everyone take cover and prepare to engage!" ordered Locke.**

 **Just as everyone took down the first wave of Drones and Boomers, Covenant Phantoms were inbound dropping reinforcements.**

 **"Covies inbound!" shouted Tanaka.**

 **"Watch the sides! Grapplers coming up" warned Marcus.**

 **Just then the Phantom's plasma cannon underneath it was taking out the grapplers.**

 **"Watch it, that Phantom is firing like crazy!" added Sam.**

 **"Half of 'em are taking out the Locust. Take advantage Delta!" shouted Marcus taking out more Locust.**

 **"Elites coming from behind!" added Kelly.**

 **"Grunts inbound too!" added Tanaka.**

 **Anya and Marcus then turned their attention the the Covenant flanking.**

 **"Look out formers behind us!" warned Sam.**

 **"Oh great!" complained Tanaka.**

 **"Just hold them off!" ordered Locke**

 **"Shit we got glowies too!" added Dom.**

 **"Hold 'em off! We've gotta get to the pickup!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"They're everywhere!" shouted Kelly.**

 **Master Chief then remebered about the Warthogs.**

 **"Locke! We need Kelly and Tanaka to get to the Warthogs. The turrets can help us out.**

 **"Im running low on ammo!" said Kelly counting her last few shotgun shells.**

 **"Same here! Last mag!" added Tanaka loading her last DMR mag.**

 **"Kelly, Tanaka, get back to the Warthogs and man those turrets!" said Locke as he and Chief gave their magnums to the girls.**

 **Kelly and Tanaka quickly ran towards the Hogs and drove them to a more secure position to man the turrets.**

 **"117! watch your six!" warned Locke as he killed some flanking Lambent and Covenant.**

 **As more stalks rose an explosion dropped a platform for everyone to cross.**

 **"Run! Get to the other side!" ordered Marcus.**

 **But as Dom was trying to cross, a stalk cut him off.**

 **"We're surrounded!" shouted Sam**

 **Dom was firing his Lancer and ran out of ammo while switching to his Gnasher shotgun and said:**

 **"There's too many! We're not gonna make it!"**

 **"Hold 'em off! Just hold 'em off!" added Marcus.**

 **Chief and Locke were being pushed back. As more hostiles were moving in, Locke took a hit causing him to get on one knee.**

 **"I'm hit!" shouted Locke.**

 **Chief then quickly helped Locke back to his feet.**

 **"You're not dying on me today Spartan. We still have a mission to complete" said Chief as he and Lock were back-to-back.**

 **"If it's our day to die, it's been an honor 117" said Locke.**

 **"Likewise Locke" said Chief took out more hostiles.**

 **Dom fired three shots from his Gnasher before running out and tossing it to the side. He then saw his friends valiantly fighting what he thought was a losing fight. Dom knew no one was gonna make it out alive so he knew he had to make a choice.**

 **Dom saw the fuel tanker and a COG truck right behind it so Dom jumped down to get to the truck.**

 **"Dom!" shouted Marcus.**

 **"Get out of there! Jump!" said Dom picking up a Hammerburst and firing it.**

 **Just then Marcus took some enemy fire and returned focus on them.**

 **Dom got in the truck and started to drive away.**

 **Dom! Dom where are you going?" asked Marcus.**

 **Dom didn't answer.**

 **Dom then drove all the way to the end of the tunnel and turned back around back to the direction Marcus was. He stopped and took a deep breath.**

 **"Dom what the fuck are you doing?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Pullin' the plug on 'em Marcus! JUMP, WILL YOU? DO IT!" shouted Dom as he floored the gas petal driving at full speed.**

 **Marcus then heard truck horns as he saw Dom come back. Meanwhile Sam, Anya, Chief and Locke ran to the pickup with Marcus still wondering what Dom was doing.**

 **"Never though it would end like this huh? Huh, Maria?" asked Dom as he was closing in on the fuel tanker.**

 **"DOM! NO!" shouted Marcus.**

 **Dom knew his time was up. He closed his eyes as he heroically sacrificed himself by blowing up the tanker with him along with it.**

 **As everything exploded, Marcus jumped off and landed covering his head as did Sam, Anya, Jace, Dizzy Chief, and Locke.**

 **The explosion killed the Locust, Covenant, and Lambent in the area as with the Covenant Phantoms fleeing.**

 **Then Master Chief and Anya quickly ran to Marcus. Chief deployed a bubble shield protecting the three and Marcus got up and ran towards the wreckage trying to save Dom. Which then Chief and Anya restrained Marcus.**

 **"Marcus! He's gone! He's gone there's nothing you can do! Stop it! Stop it!" pleaded Anya.**

 **"Get off me! Goddamn it let me get him out of there!" said Marcus convinced he can still save his best friend.**

 **"MARCUS!" said Chief finally restraining Marcus as the wreck exploded again.**

 **"It's okay Marcus. It's okay. Come on, we gotta go now-your father still needs us" said Anya.**

 **Marcus then finally let the moment sink in.**

 **"Dom" added Marcus.**

 **Master Chief then let him go and placed his hand on his shoulder and said:**

 **"Marcus...it's okay".**

 **Delta and the Spartans began to mourn the loss of Dominic Santiago. For Marcus and Dom were brothers to the end.**


	27. Halvo Bay

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 27**

 **Halvo Bay**

 **Baird, Cole, Carmine, Buck, Vale, Fred, and Linda went to in Baird's mind the infamous Halvo Bay.**

 **"Hate this stupid city" said Baird as he threw a pebble.**

 **"What's his problem?" asked Carmine.**

 **"Long story" answered Cole.**

 **"Must be quite the story" added Buck.**

 **Then out of nowhere a voice began:**

 **"Only COG soldiers are this noisy"**

 **Fred, Linda, Buck and Vale then turned around and took aim at a soldier holding a Snub pistol at everyone.**

 **"Paduk?" asked Baird.**

 **Cole then signaled everyone to lower their guns and said.**

 **"That sidearm can go back where you found it"**

 **Paduk then holstered his pistol.**

 **"Those guys are new" said Paduk referring to the Spartans.**

 **"Yeah long story. Look... we need some help...and a boat" added Baird.**

 **"Then come with me" said Paduk.**

 **"Welcome to beautiful Halvo Bay" added Cole.**

 **"I bet it was" said Vale.**

 **"No. This city's been deserted for years. Which is how we like it" said Paduk**

 **"Who's 'we' exactly?" asked Baird.**

 **"Come on. I'll show you" said Paduk.**

 **"This'll be fun" said Buck.**

 **"By the way Baird, you still haven't introduced me to your new friends here. They don't look COG" added Paduk.**

 **"We're not COG. We're UNSC" added Linda.**

 **"UNSC?" asked Paduk.**

 **"United Nations Space Command. Nothing like the COG" added Fred.**

 **"Who are you all?" asked Paduk.**

 **"The lady in red is Vale, the lady with the sniper rifle is Linda, the serious one is Fred and the wise ass is Buck" explained Carmine.**

 **"Hey I resent that!" added Buck taking offense.**

 **"I can tell we'll get along just fine" said Paduk.**

 **The team then saw a Reached Imulsion Rig in the distance.**

 **"How did that get there?" asked Baird.**

 **"Tidal wave, after you sank Jacinto. The wave was twenty stories high. Carried it in from off shore. That's where we're headed" said Paduk.**

 **"That your place?" asked Baird.**

 **"For the moment yeah" answered Paduk.**

 **"I hear something" said Fred on alert.**

 **"Something's ahead" added Paduk.**

 **"Grubs. We'll get 'em!" assured Carmine.**

 **"Oh great more of those Locust" said Buck.**

 **"Keep an eye out for The Covenant or The Prometheans" said Vale.**

 **"The what?" asked Paduk.**

 **"Later Paduk, we'll take out the grubs" said Baird.**

 **The team began clearing the streets of the Locust as their signal horn blew.**

 **"Ah..the locals know we're here" added Cole.**

 **As the gate ahead opened more Locust Drones and Boomers appeared.**

 **"Not exactly stealthy are you?" asked Paduk.**

 **"Linda, Fred, target those Boomers" ordered Buck.**

 **Fred and Linda took aim at the Boomers and synchronized headshots killing them both.**

 **"Vale you and I got clean up duty" said Buck as he and Vale "cleaned up" the rest of the Drones.**

 **"You UNSC are impressive" added Paduk,**

 **"Yeah we do kick ass!" added Buck who couldn't help but gloat.**

 **"We do what we can to help" said Vale.**

 **"Up ahead, that drone is blowing that horn again" said Linda looking through her sniper scope.**

 **As the horn was blown a landslide was forming.**

 **"What the hell is he-everybody move now!" ordered Baird as everyone ran.**

 **"Quick everyone to the service station at the bottom of the street! Run!" said Paduk as the team ran for saftey.**

 **"Go, go!" shouted Carmine.**

 **"I'm not being by a landslide tonight!" added Buck.**

 **"RUN!" added Vale.**

 **"Bob and weave. Bob and weave!" added Cole.**

 **The team made it to the service station in one peace.**

 **"So tell me...why do we wear all this armor?" asked Baird.**

 **"I don't know about you but I feel light as a feather" said Fred.**

 **"Well at least we're not dead" added Carmine.**

 **"Look around for a switch to move these heaps" ordered Baird as he activated a generator nearby.**

 **When everyone went back outside some fog began rolling in.**

 **"Errr...is this fog normal" asked Carmine.**

 **"Nothing here is normal" added Paduk.**

 **"Ain't that the truth" added Buck.**

 **"Shh. What's that clicking noise?" asked Vale.**

 **"Ah shit! Tickers!" shouted Baird.**

 **"*pumps shotgun* oh boy" said Buck.**

 **"Since when did Halvo Bay become a Ticker reserve?" asked Baird.**

 **"This never happens to me when I'm alone" said Paduk.**

 **Everyone quickly took out the tickers with great haste.**

 **"All right. Through the gates" said Paduk.**

 **"Paduk, we heading for that rig right?" asked Cole.**

 **"Stop whinning, it's closer than it looks. Just keep moving" added Paduk.**

 **The team passed through the gate and something didn't feel right.**

 **"Hey Fred, This area could be a trap" said Buck.**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Fred.**

 **"Could be hostile snipers" added Buck.**

 **"Fair point. Linda take point, I'll provide covering fire while Buck and Vale suppress" said Fred.**

 **"Copy that" added Linda.**

 **"Snipers! Get behind cover!" said Baird as he took the Longshot sniper on the truck as cover next to him.**

 **"Careful these guys have Oneshots" said Linda as she took out a Locust sniper.**

 **Just then more fog rolled in.**

 **"Hey I can't see shit anymore! Where are they?" asked Carmine.**

 **"Everybody get back and find some cover!" ordered Baird.**

 **Just then out of nowhere, unknown shots were fired. Didn't sound Locust either.**

 **Also the sounds of inceneration was heard as Locust began dying.**

 **"What's going on out there?" asked Baird.**

 **Fred then looked out in the distance with his DMR scope. The fog began lifting as he saw something he dreaded.**

 **"Shit! Promeatheans" said Fred.**

 **"The what?" asked Paduk.**

 **"Wait, there's some new Locust out there" said Fred.**

 **"Wait what?" asked Baird as he look through his Longshot scope.**

 **"Ragers? Really" asked Baird.**

 **"Fog's lettting up we need a plan of attack" said Vale.**

 **"I have a plan. Attack!" added Buck as he opened fire.**

 **"In case you were wondering Paduk, The Promeatheans are from our war" added Vale.**

 **"They seem formidible seeing how quickly they kill Locust" said Paduk.**

 **"Promethean Soldiers and Knights in the AO" added Buck.**

 **"These Promethean bitches are making Ragers their bitch!" said Cole.**

 **"They don't fuck around!" added Carmine.**

 **"Few more aaaaaand that's the last of them!" said Linda as the area was cleared.**

 **"Come on. It's this way" said Paduk as he continued to lead the team to the camp.**

 **"So who are your people these days Paduk?" asked Cole.**

 **"One of the reasons people come here is that no one asks them who they fought for" answered Paduk.**

 **"Okay" added Cole.**

 **Up ahead was a mall that would hopefully lead somewhere.**

 **"Anyway through that mall?" asked Baird.**

 **"There are at leats twenty ways through-if you are quiet" added Paduk.**

 **"You kidding? Subtlety's our specialty" added Baird.**

 **"It's been so long since I've been in a mall. Vale how bout you?" asked Buck.**

 **"Oh yeah cause I'm obviously a "shoes and purses" kind of girl" said Vale sarcasticly.**

 **"Forget I said anything" said Buck.**


	28. Mall Trip

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 28**

 **"Hm. The power's out. Something must have happened to our generator. It's around here somewhere" said Paduk.**

 **"Could be more Locust and Prometheans in the area. Stay sharp people" said Fred.**

 **As Baird kicked down the door the the main area of the mall a Locust Drone on the floor above them saw the team and manned a Lancer turret and opened fire.**

 **"Contact!" said Vale as everyone ran for cover.**

 **"I thought this place was abandoned?" asked Cole.**

 **"Keep moving!" ordered Baird.**

 **"Linda! Take out that turret gunner!" ordered Fred.**

 **Linda aimed her sniper rifle at the turret gunner and killed it with a headshot.**

 **"Turret gunner down! Move up!" said Linda.**

 **"We got some more incoming!" said Cole.**

 **"There's more on the roof!" said Carmine taking fire.**

 **"Somebody get on the turret" said Paduk.**

 **Baird then rushed towards the turret and gave suppressing fire.**

 **"Artillery fire!" said Carmine as he heard mortar fire.**

 **"More grubs! Baird if anyone at my camp is hurt-" began Paduk.**

 **"Hey! How is this our fault?" asked Baird**

 **"We haven't had Locust here in months!" answered Paduk.**

 **"Don't worry Paduk we'll make sure nothing happens to your people" assured Vale.**

 **"Better hope so!" said Paduk.**

 **Then a some debris blew out of the way to make a path to the locust Artillery squad.**

 **The mortars have us pinned down. Take them out!"**

 **"Okay, Fred you and Linda stay up here and provide overwatch while the rest of us take out the mortar squad" ordered Buck.**

 **"On it" said Fred.**

 **"Baird, see if you can pick off those artillry guys" said Buck.**

 **"Take cover! I see some Locust with One Shots!" said Linda.**

 **"Just a few more left! Advance" said Vale killing some Locust with her SMG.**

 **Paduk then finished off the last of them.**

 **"Hey...I think that's all of 'em" said Carmine.**

 **Just then Locust and Promethean reinforcements came charging in from different directions.**

 **"Carmine, you don't say 'that's all of 'em' until you're sure absolutely sure that's all of 'em!" said Baird.**

 **"We got crawlers! Look sharp!" said Buck.**

 **"Diggers on the left!" said Fred.**

 **The team then cleared out the last of the reinforcements.**

 **"We're getting closer to the rig. Stay on me" said Paduk as he lead everyone to the gate of the camp.**

 **"At least things here are still quiet at our doorstep. My camp is just beyond that gate" assured Paduk.**

 **"That looks, um, welcoming" added Baird.**

 **"Yes, we have wine and cheese waiting. Now get inside!" said Paduk as Baird and Cole lifted the gate open.**


	29. No One's Home

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 29**

 **"Hello?" called out Paduk**

 **"So, nobody watching the door, Paduk?" asked Baird.**

 **"There should be a guard here" added Paduk.**

 **"When it's this quiet, something bad is bound to happen" said Buck.**

 **"So are you guys stranded?" asked Carmine.**

 **"Everyone here fought for something. No stranded here!" answered Paduk.**

 **"Who are you fighting for now?" asked Baird.**

 **"Don't ask stupid questions" said Paduk.**

 **"So...How close is this boat you're gonna give us?" asked Carmine.**

 **"Please shut up for a second okay? We need to head towards the rig" added Paduk.**

 **"There's some stairs over here" said Vale finding a path.**

 **"Maybe it'll lead us to the Imulsion rig" added Fred.**

 **As the team headed towards the door ahead. the lights stared to flicker.**

 **"This is not a good sign. Those generators are usually good for several days" said Paduk.**

 **"Paduk, what's going on here?" asked Baird.**

 **"Shh. What the hell's that noise?" asked Buck as he heard something rushing at them.**

 **Then, Lambent Formers burst through the windows above.**

 **"SWEET JESUS!" said Buck in shock.**

 **"What the fuck are those things? asked Cole.**

 **"Oh no!" added Paduk.**

 **"Must be some Lambent humans! Take them out" said Fred as everyone opened fire.**

 **"They're not human. Not anymore!" added Paduk killing formers.**

 **"Jeez they're everywhere" said Vale under attack.**

 **"On the left. More coming through the door!" said Linda bashing formers away with her sniper.**

 **Buck killed the last few with his shotgun and said "That's all of 'em. For now anyway".**

 **The team approached a gate blocking their path.**

 **"I'll have to open this myself" said Paduk.**

 **"If it's still locked, that means..." Said Baird in concern.**

 **"I know what it means" added Paduk.**

 **"Lambent humans? It really is The Flood all over again" said Vale to herself.**

 **"This is why we got to find Marcus' Dad's machine to end this" said Fred.**

 **"We're al at risk Fred! We could turn into those damn things!" added Vale.**

 **"It won't come to that Vale. I promise you. But we all need to shape up and stay together. Clear?" asked Buck.**

 **"Yeah...clear" answered Vale.**

 **"It's open" said Paduk getting the gate open.**

 **"Keep it together people. They could pop out from anywhere" said Fred.**

 **"The lights keep flickering. Suggesting we use our flashlights" requested Linda.**

 **"Agreed. Lights on!" said Fred and he and the other Spartans turned on their helmet flashlights.**

 **"Shhhh!" said Baird as he heard a noise.**

 **All was quiet...until formers bursted through the glass.**

 **"Paduk, your house is like a horror movie" said Baird.**

 **"Keep moving and clear them out!" ordered Fred.**

 **The team fought their way through the building until they found a door to lead them out.**

 **Cole chainsawed the chain locking it as Baird kicked open the door.**

 **"I'm gettin' a little lost here Paduk" said Baird.**

 **"There's a lift on the roof that takes us to the Imulsion Rig Deck" said Paduk.**

 **Th team made it outside on the roof and they saw formers down below.**

 **"Leave 'em be...hopefully we can sneak past 'em" said Buck.**

 **"The lift is up ahead" said Paduk ans everyone got on and took it up"**

 **"The control room is at the top of the rig" said Paduk.**

 **"Let's get up there!" said Baird.**

 **Then the room started to shift down as if it was falling.**

 **"Whoa is this thing coming down!?" asked Cole.**

 **"That's normal. Believe it or not" assured Paduk.**

 **The team came into an Imulsion filled room.**

 **"There's Imulsion everywhere. No wonder everybody got sick" said Baird.**

 **"There should be gas masks in those lockers!" said Paduk.**

 **"That shit is toxic Paduk *Coughs*" said Cole coughing.**

 **"*coughs* Just keep moving *coughs*" Paduk.**

 **"Thank god we have filters in our helmets" said Buck.**

 **"Yeah...no kidding" added Carmine.**

 **The path up ahead started to fall apart. Just then more formers rose from the Imulsion.**

 **"More of those things *cough* We gotta turn back around we came. We're cut off" said Baird.**

 **"We need to get to those damn lockers!" said Cole.**

 **"Baird, you get Paduk, Cole, and Carmine to the lockers! The rest of us will hold 'em off" ordered Fred.**

 **"We're not leaving you here!" argued Baird.**

 **"Guys, we got more incoming!" said Vale.**

 **"Look we got helmets. We'll be fine get to the damn lockers and we'll catch up!" ordered Fred.**

 **"Ah shit *cough* fine!" everyone move out!" said Baird.**

 **As Baird and the rest headed for the lockers, Fred looked at the incoming pack of formers as said "Alright Spartans, we're gonna buy Baird some time. Hold this line"**

 **"Here they come!" said Buck.**

 **"Ready...aim...fire!" ordered Fred as the Spartans held off the formers until Baird and the others could get the gas masks.**


	30. Evac

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 30**

 **Baird, Cole, Carmine, and Paduk were rushing towards the lockers while Buck, Fred, Vale and Linda were buying the team time.**

 **"We need to get to those damn lockers" said Cole urgently.**

 **"The lockers *Coughing* are right there" said Paduk.**

 **"Get those lockers open now!" ordered Baird as the team lifted the door to the lockers.**

 **As everyone grabbed a gas mask Buck called in.**

 **"You guys got those masks yet? We're just about done and working our way back towards you ya'll." said Buck.**

 **"Copy that Buck" said Baird**

 **"There's a stairwell in the corner. Follow me downstairs" said Paduk.**

 **"What...where those things are coming from?" asked Carmine.**

 **"I thought a 'Grub Killer' would be a little braver than that" added Paduk.**

 **"Hey-those things aren't grubs" said Carmine.**

 **"Unfortunately you're right" said Paduk.**

 **"Hey I see Buck and the rest up ahead" said Cole pointing out the Spartans.**

 **Carmine waved them over as the Spartans rushed towards their position.**

 **"You guys okay?" asked Baird.**

 **"Peachy" answered Buck.**

 **"Let's get moving folks" said Baird.**

 **"Let's just get the hell out of here!" said Vale.**

 **The team moved on to the next area as more formers came rushing in.**

 ***formers screaming***

 **"Aw hell" cursed Buck.**

 **As the team quickly delt with the formers Paduk saw some stairs as a way out.**

 **"Up the stairs" said Paduk.**

 **"Now where?" asked Baird.**

 **"To the top deck. Not much further. I promise" assured Paduk.**

 **"Okay masks off, we're clear" said Baird as the imulsion fumes were gone.**

 **"Still no one. Please, let's hope some have made it" said Paduk in concern.**

 **"Looks like someone left you a message Paduk" said Cole noticing the flare gun.**

 **"Someone survived, then" said Paduk.**

 **"Flare for evac? Well let's get the hell out of here!" said Linda.**

 **Baird then fired the flare gun in hopes evac would come.**

 **"And the kick is up" said Cole.**

 **"If any of my people are alive, they'll respond" assured Paduk.**

 **"Yeah! Same thing goes for the Locusts" said Baird.**

 **"What if nobody sees it?" asked Carmine.**

 **"Everybody's gonna see that" said Cole.**

 **"Look! Answering flare!" said Fred as everyone looked to the sky.**

 **"There!" said Cole.**

 **"At least some of them made it. That's something" said Baird.**

 **Just then, Incoming Locust Reavers and Covenant Phantoms were inbound.**

 **"We got company! Defend this deck!" ordered Baird.**

 **"Not the kind of air support I was hoping for" said Cole.**

 **"Yeah? Bring 'em on!" added Carmine.**

 **"This isn't gonna be easy, you know" said Paduk.**

 **"Everyone load up and dig in then. if we got evac on the way I'd rather be alive when they show up" said Buck.**

 **Locust forces were closing in as Covenant Elites and Grunts were rushing in with Covenant Jackals as snipers.**

 **Paduk went for the Marzka semi automtic sniper rifle to help provide long range suppressive fire.**

 **"Linda! You and I help Paduk with picking these bastards off" ordered Fred.**

 **"That Phantom is firing!" said Baird as the Phantom fired its plasma shots not only at them but at the locust as well.**

 **"Least the Covenant and the Locust aren't on the same side" said Carmine firing his Torque bow.**

 **"They aren't? At least there's some good news here" said Paduk picking off Jackal snipers.**

 **"Raven incoming!" said Baird.**

 **"He doesn't exactly have the hammer down" said Carmine.**

 **"He's coming as fast as he can" assure Paduk.**

 **"Well it's not like we're in a hurry or anything" said Baird sarcastically.**

 **"Just hush up and hold them off!" said Vale.**

 **"Aw shit formers inbound!" said Linda sniping the pack off to slow them down.**

 **Just then the Raven pilot shined the flashlight to see where everyone is.**

 **"I need a ride, not a spotlight! This ain't the all-star game sucker!" said Cole.**

 **"We need need that pick up now or else those incoming Phantoms will shoot it down! said Vale.**

 **Luckily the Raven landed on a safe spot for the team to evac.**

 **"Double time it! To the Raven!" said Baird as everybody ran like hell to the rescue chopper.**

 **"They're here for us go!" said Paduk.**

 **"Hey! Save me a windo seat!" said Carmine as the team got on board.**

 **"Our survivors are holed up in Seahorse Hills, Major Paduk! We'll be there soon!" said the Raven pilot taking off.**

 **"Not yet. I made a promise to my friends here" said Paduk.**

 **"Phew, I can't believe we made it! said Buck.**

 **"Barely" added Vale.**

 **"At least we get to live to fight another day" said Fred.**

 **Hours later...**

 **The Raven Pilot took everyone to an abandoned city.**

 **"Take us down" ordered Paduk.**

 **Paduk then turns to Baird and said:**

 **"You're gonna need explosives"**

 **"Explosives? Why?" asked Baird.**

 **Paduk then had Baird look at the battleship that was on top of a building.**

 **"That's the boat?" asked Baird.**

 **"I never said it was in the water" said Paduk.**

 **"Can we have your helicopter instead?" asked Carmine.**

 **"No!" answered Paduk.**


	31. Moving On

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 31**

 **After escaping Mercy, Delta and The Spartans drive to the other city for Imulsion. Char. That is when Dizzy ran out of gas for the truck.**

 **"That's it. We're outta gas" said Dizzy.**

 **"Whoa, so this is Char. Damn. And people still live here after the hammer strikes?" asked Jace.**

 **"Yup. They're in there son. But they ain't the welcoming kind" said Dizzy.**

 **Marcus then got out of the truck and said:**

 **"We're outta choices. We need the fuel, welcome or not. We've gotta get to the shipyard. Dizzy, stay here and guard the truck"**

 **Marcus took a few steps foward and said:**

 **"Okay. You can quit tip toein' around me. He's dead. But he saved us. So we'll make sure he didn't die for nothin'.**

 **"Locke, you, Kelly, and Tanaka stay here with Dizzy. If something goes wrong and you all get jumped, don't engage any civillians that could still live here. Not unless I give the order to subdue. Understood? asked Chief.**

 **"Understood 117" said Locke.**

 **"Chief...be careful alright?" asked Kelly.**

 **"I will Kelly" assured Chief.**

 **As the team began their trek Marcus saw some people made of ash.**

 **"Oh no" said Marcus in horror.**

 **"Oh, God, they're people!" said Anya.**

 **"Yeah, kinda creepy. It's like this is what they were doin' when the Hammer strikes hit" said Jace.**

 **"It's all that's left of them, Ash" said Marcus.**

 **"Shit man look at them. They were runnin' for their lives" added Jace.**

 **"And they've lasted all these years" added Sam.**

 **"Yeah...This is a mass grave people. Let's show what respect we can" said Marcus.**

 **"Dizzy, there's nobody around so far. Nobody alive, anyway" said Marcus.**

 **" I can gua-tee s-on- seen ya! Don't t- -y c-zy risks!" said Dizzy with some static interferring.**

 **"Dizzy, you'r breaking up...damn. Lost him again. Okay, we better assume someone's got us in their sights" said Anya.**

 **"Locke, come in!" said Master Chief.**

 **"We got possible hostiles inbound. Not Locust, Covenant or Prometheans. Possibly human" whispered Locke.**

 **"Stand down. Odds are they'll take you to their leader. If we can catch up keep your guard lowered until I say otherwise" ordered Chief.**

 **"Copy that" whispered Locke.**

 **The team came across a new area just when suddenly a piano dropped right in front of them.**

 **"Well we can't say Dizzy didn't warn us" said Sam.**

 **"Hello? Anyone there? Hey, we just want to trade! Guess not" said Anya.**

 **"Okay, stay sharp and watch out for more 'accidents' " said Marcus.**

 **Up ahead everyone saw an ash man who ran off triggering a rotating barrel trap with two retro lancers on top.**

 **"Hey! Stop!" shouted Marcus.**

 **They rigged the whole place with traps! said Anya as the trap ceased.**

 **"He took off left. Around the corner!" said Jace.**

 **"Follow that asshole! Don't lose him!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Shit...we better keepn an eye on the ash people. He could be any on of them" said Jace.**

 **The team then saw a shopping cart with a propane tank in it. Then an unknown sniper shot at it as the cart rolled towards Delta.**

 **"Everyone fall back! It's another trap!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Now where did that asshole go?" asked Jace.**

 **"Oh, don't worry. He'll show up again" assured Sam.**

 **Just then a crate full of Polyps fell and opened.**

 **"Aw, shit! Polyps!" said Jace as Delta quickly mowed them all down.**

 **"Look that guy is out of his goddamn mind. I mean, how the hell does he even get 'em in there? A box of Polyps, what the fuck?" asked Jace.**

 **"Let's take a look in here" said Anya pointing out thr gate to lift up ahead.**

 **Hey, guys you hear that?" asked Jace.**

 **Master Chief then saw shopping carts with propane tanks dropping from above and warned everyone:**

 **"Watch out! more explosives!"**

 **"You fuckin' amateur, you think you can scare us off? Huh? We're Gears!" said Jace.**

 **"Save your breath Jace. Come on" added Marcus.**

 **"All right, all right. Sorry, Marcus" said Jace.**

 **Then all of a sudded the cries of a baby was heard.**

 **"What the hell?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Probably a baby left behind" said Chief.**

 **"We better check that out. But Carefully" cautioned Marcus.**

 **But as everyone went to investigate it was actually another Retro Lancer barrel trap.**

 **"Oh you Bastard!" cursed Sam.**

 **"Now you see that shit there? That, that ain't funny" added Jace.**

 **Up ahead stood a lone ash person but a shopping cart was pushed from the right side into it.**

 **"Is that him up there? Hey! Asshole!" said Jace.**

 **As the team moved foward and killed more Polyps on the way, they came across an open area with an occupied fort up ahead.**

 **"That looks cozy. Think anyone's home? asked Jace.**

 **An unknown voice then shouted: "They're coming"**

 **Just then the fort's turrets were firing.**

 **"Hey, hold your fire! Goddman it, we're Gears!" said Marcus.**

 **"Maybe they can't hear you!" said Anya.**

 **"Oh, they can hear me. I said holf your fire, you fuckin' assholes!" said Marcus.**

 **All of a sudden the ground shook as Lambent stalks rose up.**

 **"Shit, we got stalks" said Sam.**

 **The turret gunners focused fire on the stalks.**

 **"Oh, yeah, sure, now you can fuckin' hear me!" said Marcus.**

 **"We need to clear out the Lambent!" said Chief killing drudges with his Assault Rifle.**

 **"Stalk's down!" said Sam.**

 **"Finish them off!" said Chief as everyone then cleared the area.**

 **Then Ash Man decied to come down from the fort.**

 **"Unbelievable. He's coming down. Let's see what this fuckin' asshole's got to say for himself" said Jace.**


	32. Griffin Tower

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chapter 32**

 **As the Ash Man came down the lift, Marcus ran up to him and said:**

 **"You got one chance. Don't piss me off"**

 **"Griffin don't want no outsiders in this town, especially COG! You took a big risk coming here!" said Ash Man.**

 **"Look, all we want is fuel , and then we'll go. Is this Griffin willing to trade?" asked Anya.**

 **"Well, lady, he might wanna do buisness with you!" said Ash Man in a flirting tone.**

 **Marcus then grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall.**

 **"Just take us to see him little man. Now" said Marcus as everyone got on the lift.**

 **"Great view from up here, COG. You can see the mess you made of the city! Folks around here haven't forgotten the Hammer strikes" said Ash Man.**

 **"Listen fuckstick, we just saved you from the glowies. We're still fighting and dying out there!" said Sam.**

 **"Whoa, sorry lady! Just explainin' how folks feel" said Ash Man.**

 **"Hey! Tell me about Griffin" said Marcus.**

 **"Oh, he's the chief around here. Griffin Imulsion Corporation. Remember?" asked Ash Man.**

 **"Yeah, so you've got fuel" said Marcus.**

 **"Well, not since our last shipment went missing" explained Ash Man.**

 **"So you're not much use to us, then, are you?" asked Sam.**

 **"Just find us some fuel, and we'll be outta here" said Sam.**

 **"Okay, okay, but let me sweet talk the chief first!" said Ash Man.**

 **The Ash Man then lead the team through Griffin's camp. All around them were looks of disgust from the Stranded.**

 **"Cable cars" said Marcus looking at one.**

 **"Yeah, only crazy guys move around on the ground!" explained Ash Man.**

 **"Yeah we noticed" added Sam.**

 **"Ahh, It's the goddamn COG" said one of Griffin's guards.**

 **"Yeah, yeah-can we come in?" asked Ash Man.**

 **"Shit, why you bringin' them up here? Target practice for the chief?" asked the Guard.**

 **"Come on man, they ain't ordinary COG assholes. They just killed a heap of glowies for us! They really need to see the chief" said Ash Man.**

 **"Okay, but only 'cause it's gonna be fun watchin' him kick seven shades of shit out'cha, ya little weasel" said the Guard letting everyone in.**

 **"You know I think I heard of Griffin. People used to say he's badass with a hate for the Coalition" said Jace.**

 **"Look, there's his office" said Jace.**

 **"Marcus, let me handle this" said Anya.**

 **"Mr. Griffin, sir-these COG guys showed up, and they did a great job on the glowies. Now they want some fuel" said Ash Man.**

 **"What the fuck are you doin' bringin' the COG here-into my city?" asked Griffin.**

 **"They-they-they killed the glowies, sir! They-they just want some fuel!" explained Ash Man.**

 **"Boy, get outta here before I lose my patience" warned Griffin.**

 **"So welcome to Griffin Tower, COG. It was here before you destroyed Char, and it's still standin' now. And so am I. You've got some nerve comin' around here askin' for favors motherfuckers" said Griffin.**

 **"Sir, we understand. We just need fuel, and then we'll go" said Anya.**

 **"Bitch, you don't understand shit. You seen those ash remains? Those were my workforce. My employees. My family. I don't like their rest bein' disturbed by outsiders, and especially no fucking COG" said Griffin.**

 **"Oh, I think we understand grieving" added Marcus.**

 **"Ohhh, and who the fuck are you?" asked Griffin.**

 **"Marcus Fenix" answered Marcus.**

 **"Mm. Now there's a name I think I recall. Y'know the first rule of buisness, Mister Fenix?" asked Griffin.**

 **"Remind me" answered Marcus.**

 **"It's what's in it for me? You need fuel- so do I. Ironic seein' as how I built an empire on it. So you go get my fuel back...and I'll let your punk ass keep some" said Griffin.**

 **"Well, what's stopping you from getting it?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Our refinery across the way is a little late with the fuel shipment. Shit, they didn't even send my cable car back. So I'm askin' you to progress the order for me. Get my fuel and my cable car. Now, can you manage that, killa?" asked Griffin.**

 **"You wouldn't be setting us up, now, would you?" asked Marcus.**

 **Griffin then snapped his fingers as his henchmen brough in Dizzy, Locke, Kelly, and Tanaka.**

 **"Goddamn it, get your hands off me!...Marcus, they jumped me and took the truck, they...unh *choked noise*" said Dizzy.**

 **"Every contract has a performance guarentee, Fenix. Your associate is now mine" said Griffin.**

 **"Don't you lay a finger on him. Don't you fucking dare!" warned Marcus.**

 **Just then, Master Chief then looked at Locke and signaled him to subdue their attacker.**

 **Locke, Kelly, and Tanaka then snapped free and grabbed their weapons only to smack Griffin's goons and pin them on the ground.**

 **"Let Dizzy go or else things will get ugly" said Chief as Locke, and the others pointed their guns at Griffin's people.**

 **"Now why the fuck would I do that?" asked Griffin.**

 **Master Chief then grabbed Griffin by the neck and picked him up holding him with one arm.**

 **"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not part of the COG. Those other three like me and I had nothing to do with the Hammer strikes. We'll get your fuel but if you dare hurt my friends, you'll deal with me. Understood?**

 **"You...have an...hour...don't waste it" said Griffin struggling.**

 **Master Chief then released Griffin as he fell on the ground.**

 **"Locke, you, Kelly, Tanaka, and Dizzy stay here and offer security. Least we can do. If Griffin doesn't want to cooperate, make him!" ordered Chief.**

 **"With Griffin still on the ground, Chief got on one knee and said:**

 **"We'll be back"**

 **"Jesus, Chief" said Sam.**

 **"Dizzy's gonna be okay Marcus. Let's do this and get outta here" said Anya.**

 **"Yeah, let's" said Marcus.**

 **"Don't worry Marcus, my team will assure you Dizzy won't get hurt" said Master Chief.**

 **Nice of them to leave all these supplies lyin' around" said Jace.**

 **"Load up" said Chief taking some ammo.**

 **Marcus then lifted open the door out of Griffin tower.**


	33. Road to the Refinery

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 33**

 **"Oh, God. This place must have taken the brunt of it" said Sam looking ahead of the ruins.**

 **"And there's Griffin's other tower" added Marcus.**

 **"Yeah. We certainly did a thorough job here" said Anya.**

 **"I've never seen the city trashed this bad. Man, it must've been hard to push that button" said Jace.**

 **"It was. I was there" added Anya.**

 **"Aw, shit, Anya. My bad. I ain't mean it like that" said Jace.**

 **"It's...okay" said Anya.**

 **"You did what you thought was right. Even if it came at a heavy cost" added Chief.**

 **An incoming pack of Polyps and Wretches were inbound.**

 **"Here we go again" said Sam.**

 **"Good. I need to kill somethin' ugly" said Marcus.**

 **"Head's up. The stalks are back!" said Anya.**

 **"Stay sharp! These assholes could come out of anywhere!" said Marcus.**

 **"Targeting the pods!" said Chief unloading from his assault rifle.**

 **Just then after not seeing them for a while Prometheans were attacking.**

 **"What the hell are those things?" asked Jace.**

 **Then an enraged Promethean Knight was on the attack towards Jace.**

 **As Jace fired his Lancer at the knight, the knight telported closer and closer knocking Jace down. As it was going for the kill, Master Chief ran from behind and stabbed its head killing it.**

 **"You okay?" asked Chief helping Jace up.**

 **"Yeah i'm good" answered Jace.**

 **"More of those Prometheans in coming!" said Marcus.**

 **Anya tossed a frag at a small pack of Promethean crawlers killing some instantly as some Knights and soldiers were battling the Lambent.**

 **"Two left!" said Marcus calling out the Knights.**

 **After focusing fire the area was cleared.**

 **"Come on, this way. Head for the tower" ordered Marcus.**

 **"No wonder he wanted us to do this shit. This is a hell of a walk" said Jace.**

 **"Yeah. And right through Lambent territory" added Sam.**

 **"Also Promethean" said Chief.**

 **"If we didn't need the fuel so badly, we should go back and grab Dizzy and the others" said Sam.**

 **"Looks like we need to cut through that train station up ahead" said Chief pointing ahead.**

 **Just then as the team got inside Lambent stalks and more Prometheans cut them off.**

 **"Shit, they cut us off!" said Jace.**

 **"Keep moving and target the pods" said Marcus opening fire.**

 **"Incoming Knights!" said Chief taking a few out.**

 **"Knights down" said Sam sniping some with her longshot.**

 **"Guys, need A little help here" said Anya about to be swarmed with Crawlers and polyps.**

 **Master Chief quickly rushed to the aid of Anya.**

 **"You okay?" asked Chief.**

 **"Yeah, thanks" said Anya.**

 **"Good, let's keep moving. Area's clear" added Chief.**

 **The ground began to shake as the area wasn't stable anymore.**

 **"Shit this place is unstable! Move!" ordered Marcus.**

 **Everyone bum rushed to lower ground as the ground above began to cave in.**

 **"Come on, run!" shouted Marcus.**

 **"Well, I guess we're not going back that way" said Jace.**

 **"Look-I think we're following the old subway" added Sam.**


	34. Going Up

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 34**

 **"Well, we managed to reach the tower in one piece" said Sam.**

 **"And there's the cable car at the top. Now all we have to do is get up there" said Anya.**

 **"Alright, let's get inside" said Marcus.**

 **Chief singlehandedly lifted the door to the refinery open for everyone to get inside.**

 **"This place looks deserted" said Jace.**

 **"You know, maybe they abandoned the place and just moved somewhere safer" said Anya.**

 **"Perfect! Plenty of elevators-and no power" added Sam.**

 **"Let's see if there's a generator... or else we got a long climb ahead" said Marcus.**

 **Marcus then saw the maintenence room and kicked down the door to find the generator.**

 **He turned it on as Jace said "Finally, something goes right".**

 **"Yeah, but then something always goes wrong again" added Marcus.**

 **"Okay, let's go try on of the lifts" said Sam as Marcus called one of th elevators down.**

 **"Well, here's hoping it's intact" said Anya.**

 **As the elevator came down the doors got slammed a bit as it opened revealing Lambent Humans.**

 **"Ah, shit! Lambent Humans!" said Marcus raising his guard.**

 **"It's not just Mercy then!" added Sam.**

 **"Well, that explains why the shipment never came back" said Anya.**

 **"They're crawling out of the vents! Watch your back!" said Chief.**

 **"They're everywhere!" said Jace.**

 **As Master Chief fired his way to make some space he saw another lift was on the way.**

 **"There's another lift coming down! Get ready!" said Chief.**

 **The second lift arrived as the next wave of formers came in.**

 **The formers had everyone pushed into the center back to back.**

 **"Hold position!" said Chief.**

 **"They're breaking through the doors!" said Sam.**

 **Don't let up! Hold 'em off!" said Anya as everyone stood their ground.**

 **"Last one!" said Marcus killing the last former.**

 **"Whew! We did it!" said Jace.**

 **"Don't celebrate just yet Jace, we still have a job to do!" said Marcus.**

 **"Alright, let's get to that cable car and go get Dizzy" said Marcus.**

 **"So, I guess we're taking the stairs" said Jace.**

 **After taking the stairs, everyone came across a makeshift lift that was a backup way to get to the top.**

 **"This car's the counterweight. Let's move it" said Marcus as he and Jace pushed it off as the lift went up.**

 **"So, if they've turned Lambent here in the refinery-you know, it really does look like the Imulsion's the cause" said Sam.**

 **"But hold on-we've been exposed to Imulsion too!" added Jace.**

 **"Not as much as they were. They refined the stuff here" said Marcus.**

 **"Huh. No wonder Griffin stayed clear of this place" added Sam.**

 **Just then something landed on top of the lift above them. It was a Lambent Gunker that lander dead center in front of everyone.**

 **"Ah, shit Gunker! Aim for it's heart!" said Sam.**

 **The Gunker swinged its blade arm at everyone as it got lit up with gunfire.**

 **The Gunker died exploding making a hole in the center of the lift.**

 **"What the hell was that thing?" asked Jace.**

 **"A Gunker. We saw them in Hanover. Only not that close" explained Sam.**

 **"Yeah, let's not do that again-ever!" said Jace.**

 **"We've reached the top. Let's got find that cable car" said Chief.**


	35. Warden's Return!

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera chatper 35**

 **"Okay, let's get to the cable car" said Marcus.**

 **"I hope they haven't trashed it" said Jace.**

 **The team finally found Griffin's cable car which was in one piece.**

 **"The cargo's intact. Well that's somethin'. Come on, let's get out of here" said Marcus as he fired it up.**

 **But as Marcus started the cable car, it wouldn't move.**

 **"Aw, shit! It's not movin'!" said Jace.**

 **"Ah. Looks like it's secured to the building with a safety cable" said Sam.**

 **"Then let's get in there and cut this thing loose" added Marcus.**

 **Marcus and Jace opened the barbed and razor wire barricade for everyone to pass through in order to get further in to the building.**

 **As everyone got inside, packs of Formers swarmed the team.**

 **"They're everywhere!" said Anya.**

 **"Keep going! That cable has to be secured around here somewhere!" said Marcus.**

 **Everyone cleared them out only to find the security cable.**

 **"Look! There's the cable" said Jace.**

 **"All right let's cut it loose!" said Marcus as he chainsawed the cable.**

 **"That did it. Good to go!" said Jace.**

 **"Come on! Let's get out of here!" said Marcus.**

 **But then more Fomers were on the prowl.**

 **A Mulcher heavy machine gun was on the ground as Master Chief picked it up to provide cover fire as it was time to leave.**

 **"Marcus, I'll take point. Have everyone watch my six!" said Chief.**

 **"You heard the man people!" said Marcus.**

 **Master Chief lead the charge laying down heavy fire cleaing the Lambent in his way.**

 **Chief fired the Mulcher as it quickly ran out of ammo. He tossed the empty weapon as he continued to lead to the cable car.**

 **"Okay, we're done here. Let's get out of here before those things catch up with us!" said Marcus.**

 **"Marcus, come in! This is Dizzy!" said Dizzy.**

 **"Dizzy, go ahead. We're on our way back with the fuel" said Marcus.**

 **"You better hold off! Queen Myrrah just showed up with her war beetle! We're under attack!" explained Dizzy.**

 **"Ah, shit!" cursed Sam.**

 **"We see her Diz. Just keep down and head to the roof!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Locke, what's your status?" asked Chief.**

 **"The Locust Queen is dropping forces on our position" explained Locke.**

 **"Can you hold them back?" asked Chief.**

 **"For now" answered Kelly.**

 **"Keep Griffin's people safe until we can get there. Escort everyone to the roof and stay out of sight of the Queen's war-beetle. Hold your position" ordered Chief.**

 **"That bitch is definitely following us!" said Sam.**

 **"Hey, the Queen's pulling out!" said Jace.**

 **"Then let's get over there and help Dizzy!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Okay, we're clear" said Jace.**

 **"Now let's hope Griffin keeps his word" said Anya.**

 **"Oh, he bloody well better!" said Sam.**

 **"Hope Dizzy can hold off the Queen's guards til we get there" said Anya.**

 **"He survived worse. Like Skorge. But if anything happens to him, Griffin won't be so fucking lucky" said Marcus.**

 **"We got incoming hostile cable cars!" said Chief.**

 **"Take em out! We gotta get back to Dizzy" said Marcus.**

 **"117, we secured what's left of the stranded on the roof and defending the postion. What's your status over?" asked Locke.**

 **"We're en route back with Griffin's cable car under hostile fire. Hang on!" said Chief.**

 **"You may wanna double time it John! We got Prometheans in the AO" added Tanaka.**

 **"Chief, come one we're here" said Marcus as the Cable car stopped by Griffin Tower.**

 **"We're on our way back. Hold position. Over and out" said Chief.**

 **"Okay. Let's go get Dizzy" said Jace.**

 **"Looks like Myrrah left her guards behind" said Anya.**

 **"Clear 'em out! We gotta get to the others!" ordered Chief.**

 **After clearing the floor of the Queens Guards, the ground shook from above the team recieved an incoming SOS from Dizzy.**

 **"Marcus? Marcus! We're in he shit up here! Me, Locke Kelly, Tanaka and Griffin! We're on our own now! We can't hold out much longer!" said Dizzy.**

 **"We're coming to get ya Dizzy, just hang on!" said Marcus.**

 **"The Queen's guards are killing everyone!" said Anya.**

 **"Chief? We got bigger problems here!" said Kelly.**

 **"More Prometheans?" asked Chief.**

 **"Worse!" added Locke.**

 **"It's the Warden Eternal!" said Tanaka.**

 **"Warden killed Griffin's people in one fell swoop" said Kelly.**

 **"Keep him busy! We're almost there!" ordered Chief.**

 **"Who the fuck's the Warden Eternal?" asked Jace.**

 **"Prescott brought him up before he died. We'll finally see this guy face to face" said Anya,**

 **"Use the ladders come on! We got to get to Dizzy before this Warden does!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Marcus! We're pinned down at the far end of the roof now!" said Dizzy.**

 **"What about Locke and the others?" asked Marcus.**

 **"We're keeping the Warden away from him. We can't hold him off much longer" answered Locke.**

 **"We reached the roof. We're coming!" assured Marcus.**

 **After clearing the roof from Locust Marcus and the team found Dizzy and the others.**

 **"MARCUS!" shouted Dizzy as he waved to the others.**

 **The Warden then turned to see Marcus and Delta but focused attention on Master Chief.**

 **"Reclaimer? Cortana has been searching for you! It'll be a pleasure for her to come to this planet and wipe out this worthless species" said the Warden.**

 **"Target his back! It's his weakness!" said Chief as he opened fire.**

 **The Warden then had everyone sent flying back with a swipe of his hand.**

 **"We'll see each other again soon. Just not now" said the Warden as he dissapeared.**

 **"Uggghn Is everyone okay?" asked Marcus.**

 **"What the hell was that thing?" asked Sam.**

 **"That...was the Warden Eternal" answered Locke as he Kelly and Tanaka helped everyone back to there feet.**

 **"Cortana has been on our tails for a while now. Never thought the Warden would be too" said Kelly.**

 **"How does it know Cortana?" asked Anya.**

 **"It stood in service for her. If she knows we're on Sera, she'll kill us all. We need to keep moving" answered Chief.**

 **"Okay, Griffin, we got your goddamn fuel. We're done!" said Marcus.**

 **"You're done?! They're fucking dead! My people are all dead! We've survived Hammer strikes, the grubs, the whole damn war, and then you show up and I lose fuckin' everybody! You fuckin' COG bastards! Everywhere you go, everything you do, it's nothing but death, pain and miseries! You piece of shit motherfuckers!" vented Griffin.**

 **Marcus pulls Grifin closer and yells:**

 **"I just lost my fucking brother, all right? You hear that? My Brother! You, and your tower, and all this fuckin' Imulsion-can go to hell!"**

 **"We'll settle this shit another time Fenix! You count on that, bitch!" said Griffin as he left on his cable car.**

 **"C'mon, let's get this fuel to the truck. We've got a submarine to find" said Anya.**

 **Later...**

 **The team was continuing their trip to the shipyard and the Queen was watching over them.**

 **"Marcus Fenix seems to be as persistant as his father-and just as predictable. If he lives, our entire species dies. Make sure his touching little mission ends here" said Myrrah to the group of Armored Kantus.**

 **But just as they were about to leave, The Warden Eternal arrived in front of them with some Promethean Knights.**

 **The Armored Kantuses surrounded the Queen to protect her.**

 **"I'd advise you call off these savage beasts" warned the Warden.**

 **Myrrah then signaled the Kantus to clear out of her way.**

 **"How dare you threaten me!" spat Myrrah.**

 **The Warden then orderd one of the knights to kill of of the Armored Kantus causing it to turn to ash.**

 **The Queen looked in horror as the Warden came closer and said:**

 **"I am the Warden Eternal. I believe we can make a deal".**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **"Locust!" shouted Anya.**

 **"Hit it, Dizzy!" ordered Marcus as Dizzy floored the gas petal ramming the Locust gateblock ahead.**


	36. To The Police Station!

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 36**

 **"We left some explosives in that police station" said Paduk after the Raven pilot dropped the team off.**

 **"And we're getting explosives here why?" asked Baird.**

 **"I asked myself what would you do to get that boat down" said Paduk.**

 **"You have enough to bring down an entire building?" asked Baird.**

 **"I guess we'll find out won't we?" answered Paduk.**

 **"What about Sofia? I heard she left the COG to be with you. Paduk, what happened to her? asked Baird.**

 **"If we survive, I'll tell you later" said Paduk.**

 **"Who's Sofia, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Buck.**

 **"Someone we knew very well" answered Baird.**

 **The team made their way through the ruined city cutting through some damaged buildings.**

 **When everyone came across a courtyard, the sounds of mortar fire was heard.**

 **"Mortar!" shouted Baird.**

 **"Get to cover and take 'em out" ordered Fred picking off some Locust.**

 **"We got enemy reinforcements!" shouted Vale.**

 **"Digger!" shouted Cole marking unloading his Lancer onto it.**

 **Carmine and Paduk were taking more Drones as an Emergence Hole was made next to their position.**

 **"E Hole!" said Carmine directing his fire towards the hole.**

 **Buck and Vale quickly pulled out their frag grenades and tossed them in the Emergence Hole before more enemy reinforcements could come out from the ground.**

 **"Hole's been shut" said Vale as a drone was about to ambush her from behind.**

 **"Vale in your six!" said Buck warning her.**

 **As she turned around the drone got dropped by Linda as she sniped it.**

 **"Thanks for the assist!" thanked Vale.**

 **"No worries, I got your back" assured Linda.**

 **"All clear" said Baird.**

 **"Let's go before more of them find us" said Paduk.**

 **Baird noticed a path ahead but there was Imulsion sludge in between them.**

 **"That sludge will kill us" said Baird.**

 **"There's gotta be another way" said Cole.**

 **Just then a barricaded door bursted open and more Locust came pouring out.**

 **"Those guys cleared a way around for us" said Buck.**

 **As the team quickly dropped the Locust, they made their way around and saw a truck.**

 **"That truck might be able to close the gap" said Paduk.**

 **"You see a truck, I see a bridge" added Cole.**

 **"There's an exposive tank next to it. Maybe it'll send the truck into the Imulsion for us.**

 **Baird then shot the tank ass the truck decended into the waters below floating.**

 **"Like a bridge over toxic water" said Baird.**

 **"Okay, so we get the boat and then what?' asked Carmine.**

 **"We head for Azura. If we're lucky, we'll bump into some of our buddies from Gorasnaya along the way" said Baird.**

 **"You have friends from Gorasnaya?" asked Paduk.**

 **"Yup" answered Baird.**

 **"Want us to say hello to anyone for you?" asked Carmine.**

 **"No" answered Paduk.**

 **"Yeah...I kinda thought you'd say that" said Baird.**

 **Baird and Cole opened the gate to the where the explosives were held.**

 **"Why Paduk, how'd you know?" asked Baird.**

 **"These'll do the job" said Cole.**

 **"Uh...great. More shit to carry" said Carmine.**

 **"You're one step closer to your boat" assured Paduk.**


	37. Bringing Down The House!

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 37**

 **"Let's get moving. The sooner we get that boat the sooner we get back to the others on Azura" said Fred.**

 **"More Locust!" shouted Carmine.**

 **The team battled their way through the parking garage of the police station.**

 **"It's good to see you again Paduk" said Baird.**

 **"I'm enjoying this more slightly more than I thought I would" said Paduk.**

 **"Good" said Baird.**

 **"I wasn't expecting to enjoy it at all" Paduk added.**

 **"You know what...come to think of it, you haven't asked why we need help" said Baird.**

 **"No, I haven't" said Paduk.**

 **"Something big's about to go down" said Cole.**

 **"As big as the Hammer of Dawn strikes? As big as when you sank Jacinto and flooded my coast?" asked Paduk.**

 **"Bigger" added Carmine.**

 **"Great" said Paduk.**

 **"That doesn't sound good" said Linda.**

 **"Doesn't matter, shape up and stay alert! We got a job to do!" said Fred.**

 **"I hear something. Up ahead" said Buck as sniper shots fired.**

 **"That's a One-Shot!" said Baird.**

 **As everyone fled no one could get a clear shot of where the shooter was.**

 **"Dammit! He's out of range! Forget him!" said Baird.**

 **Linda then tried to zoom in on the shooter.**

 **"Ah, damn he's right, can't get a clear shot" said Linda.**

 **"I'll come back for you later!" said Paduk.**

 **Everyone moved on to the next area as the sniper was back at it again.**

 **"Here we go again" said Cole.**

 **"Helmets on!" added Carmine.**

 **"Nothing is easy!" said Paduk.**

 **"Easy was never in the job description!" added Vale.**

 **"There's gotta be a way to get through there!" said Baird as everyone bolted for cover.**

 **"Check that column across the way" said Cole as he pointed out possible cover with an explosive tank on top.**

 **"Hang on, I got it" said Linda shooting the tank.**

 **"Move it! Get to that building! ordered Baird.**

 **"We should cut though the buildings! Eventually will drop this guy right?" said Buck.**

 **Everyone was dodging the sniper shots, cutting though building to building. Eventually Baird and co found a spot to get the drop on the snipers.**

 **"Linda! Take 'em out!" ordered Baird,**

 **"On it!" said Linda picking off the snipers.**

 **"Building's just up ahead folks. Clear 'em out! Take out that turret they got before we get pinned down! Ordered Baird.**

 **Fred zoomed in on his DMR taking out the turret gunner. while the rest cleared out the remaining forces.**

 **"Man, that must have been some wave" said Cole.**

 **"The whole valley flooded" added Paduk.**

 **"What was in that building?" asked Carmine.**

 **"A restaurant. Used to be a nice place" answered Paduk.**

 **"This was a restaurant?" asked Vale.**

 **"I bet this was worth taxpayer's money" added Buck.**

 **"I figure we set two charges on each corner. With the eight of us i'd figure double the charges double the chances of bringing this place down. Unless anyone has a better idea" said Baird.**

 **"Fred, a little help here?" asked Baird as the two armed the explosives.**

 **"I assume you know how to arm these explosives, Lieutenant" said Paduk.**

 **"Yeah I do. Just get them placed and don't call me that" said Baird.**

 **"Cole and Vale you take one corner, Paduk and Linda you take another, Carmine and Buck take the last one" ordered Baird.**

 **Just then the sounds of Wretches were heard.**

 **"Ah, shit! Hurry up and arm those charges we got incoming" ordered Baird hurrying up to arm the charge.**

 **"Charges set on our end" said Vale.**

 **"Same here! said Paduk.**

 **"Armed and ready!" said Buck.**

 **"That's four! Let's blow this thing and get that boat!" said Baird.**

 **"Not so fast-more coming in from outside!" said Paduk.**

 **"Of course they are. Defend the charges!" ordered Baird.**

 **A squad of Boomers were blasting the walls as Therons and Drones we're closing in.**

 **Linda and Fred were trying to take down the Boomers before they do some serious damage.**

 **Linda unloaded two to three clips of her sniper just to put down the Boomers as Fred supressed fire.**

 **Buck tossed a frag to clear out a group of Drones as Cole and Paduk pushed back the Theron Guards.**

 **"Reavers!" shouted Carmine.**

 **"Take them out before the drop this building on us!" said Vale focusing fire.**

 **Baird picked up a dropped One-Shot and took down both Reavers clearing the area.**

 **"Let's get out of here and light this place up!" said Baird as everyone went outside to set off the charges.**

 **Just then, Anya was contacting Cole via comms.**

 **"Anya to Cole over" said Anya.**

 **"Cole here!" answered Cole.**

 **"We got the submarine running!" said Anya.**

 **"A sub? Ha ha. That's Baird's favorite kind of toy! But you got to see what we found baby! Whoo!" said Cole.**

 **"Cole...please" pleaded Anya.**

 **"Anya, you don't sound right. You got trouble?" asked Cole in concern.**

 **"We're heading for Azura now. We'll rendezvous with you outside the Maelstrom. Might take us some time" said Anya.**

 **"Oh yeah. We'll be there. With some backup too.**

 **"Hey it's gonna blow" said Paduk.**

 **"Watch your six Cole. Anya out" said Anya.**

 **Baird then set off the explosives which prove to have little effect.**

 **"Aw, come on!" said Cole in dissapointment.**

 **"You kiddin' me?" asked Buck.**

 **"You better call Anya back" said Carmine.**

 **"You call her back!" added Cole.**

 **"Baird...get out of their war. Start fighting for yourself. This is pointless.**

 **Baird then looked at another building and thought of another idea.**

 **"Alright new plan" said Baird.**

 **But as everyone left Chief called in on the Spartans.**

 **"Sierra 117 to Spartan team come in" said Chief.**

 **"This is Fred go ahead Chief" said Fred.**

 **"We've secured the submarine, en route to Azura" said Chief.**

 **"We know, Anya told Cole" added Vale.**

 **"There's another thing you should know" said Locke jumping in.**

 **"What is it?" asked Buck.**

 **"Locke...it's better if Marcus tells them when they get to Azura. Wouldn't feel right to tell them first and not the others" interjected Chief.**

 **"You're right...Spartans, Infinity as we speak is prepping to leave for Azura as soon as we get the Maelstrom down. If you happen to find them make sure they bring reinforcements. Understood?" asked Locke.**

 **"Copy that" said Fred.**

 **"Good luck Spartans, 117 out" said Chief.**

 **"I wonder what they're not telling us?" asked Linda.**

 **"Must be whatever has Anya doing the same thing to Cole.**

 **"We still have a job to do Spartans! We get the boat and we'll ask for answers at Azura. Now move out!" ordered Fred.**


	38. A Fond Farewell

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 38**

 **"Come on. Once we get to the top of this building, we can cross over and reach the boat" said Baird as everyone took the stairs.**

 **"How are going to do that? Jump from building to building?" asked Carmine.**

 **"My question exactly" said Paduk.**

 **"Hey, it's worth a shot!" added Vale.**

 **"I'll figure out that part when we get there" answered Baird.**

 **Several floors up:**

 **"*Whew* What I wouldn't give for an elevator" said Baird catching his breath.**

 **"You and me both" added Buck.**

 **"How does a boat end up on top of a building anyway?" asked Cole.**

 **"The wave washed it up there" answered Paduk.**

 **"Ask a stupid question" said Cole.**

 **A random Stranded holding a One Shot was staring at everyone.**

 **"Whoa whoa hey, Who are you?" asked the Stranded.**

 **"Who are you?" asked Baird as the Stranded got obliterated by a Locust One Shot sniper from across the building.**

 **"Boring conversation anyway" said Baird.**

 **"Sniper! Get to cover!" ordered Fred.**

 **"You know things were okay around here until you showed up!" said the stranded hiding in cover.**

 **"Yeah, yeah, yeah, until we showed up. We know" added Baird.**

 **"That's all you gotta say?" asked the stranded.**

 **"How bout 'Shut your damn mouth?" added Cole.**

 **"Be thankful we're even helping your people" added Vale drawing fire.**

 **"Snipers down!" said Linda reloading her Sniper.**

 **"Contact!" said Paduk as a Butcher Boomer and drones came rushing in.**

 **"Those Locust are grappling up the building" said Carmine.**

 **"So shoot 'em off before they get up here" said Cole.**

 **As more and more grapplers came up the building, the team held them off and knock the grapplers back down.**

 **Baird then sawed the barricaded door which lead to more stairs which lead to the roof.**

 **"We're gonna need a bigger crew" said Baird.**

 **"More Locust inbound!" said Buck.**

 **"Secure the rooftop!" ordered Baird.**

 **The team battled their way through Drones and Boomers as a Reaver dropped in.**

 **"Focus fire on that Reaver!" said Baird.**

 **As everyone quickly dropped the Reaver, the roof was all clear.**

 **"We can use that tower to get across" said Paduk.**

 **Baird then shot the support cables of the tower which caused it to fall over and act as a bridge.**

 **"Well that solves that problem" said Baird.**

 **"Looks like we got some stowaways" said Baird as Locust were dropping in from the boat.**

 **"Grubs incoming!" said Carmine.**

 **"Linda and I will hang back and provide cover fire. Push ahead and secure that boat" ordered Fred.**

 **Linda zoomed in on her sniper and took out some Boomers.**

 **"Move up! Boomers down!" said Linda.**

 **Baird and everyone else pushed foward and killed Drones as they came across Therons.**

 **"Therons!" said Cole taking cover from Torque Bow shots.**

 **"Advance postions Linda! Ordered Fred as he and Linda pushed foward to take out the Therons.**

 **"There's more dropping in!" said Cole.**

 **"Heh, I think these Grubs might like your boat" said Paduk.**

 **"Well they're gonna have to find another!" said Buck as he domed a down drone with his shotgun.**

 **"Watch out! Reaver inbound!" said Fred.**

 **Fred and Linda took out the pilots.**

 **"Pilots down. Take out that Reaver!" said Linda as she and Fred regrouped with the others.**

 **"We're clear!" said Vale.**

 **"Baird. What are we doing up here?" asked Paduk.**

 **"Follow me downstairs to the restaraunt. We need to find a gas line" said Baird.**

 **"I hope you know what you're doing. Lieutenant" said Paduk.**

 **Baird sawed the chain locking the door back downstairs.**

 **"Anybody remember the last time he took a girl out to a place like this? Me neither" said Carmine.**

 **"10, 15 years ago maybe" answered Buck.**

 **"I actually ate here once. Um..it was just okay" added Cole.**

 **"Hell even I don't remeber the last time I was wined and dined at a place like this" said Vale.**

 **"Neither did I. Actually I've never been" added Linda.**

 **"Why not?" asked Carmine.**

 **"I was 'enlisted' in the UNSC at the age of six" said Linda.**

 **"And be 'enlisted' she means abducted" said Fred.**

 **"What kind of military you guys came from?" asked Paduk.**

 **"We were part of a program that made us into super soldiers. Myself Chief, and Kelly were in the same group as Linda" Explained Fred.**

 **"What about you Buck and Vale?" asked Baird.**

 **"Different story" answered Buck.**

 **The building all of a sudden the building started to shake.**

 **"Uh oh. It's shakey shakey time again!" said Carmine.**

 **"What did you expect? The explosion weakned the other building" said Paduk.**

 **"Yeah let's not dilly dally okay?" said Baird.**

 **The team made it to the top floor of the restaraunt as more Locust came in.**

 **"I've got a few complaints about the service" said Baird.**

 **"They're not gonna let us take the boat without a fight" said Paduk.**

 **"Then let's give 'em one!" said Vale as everyone cleared the area.**

 **"All clear" said Fred.**

 **"We need to get to the kitchen" said Baird.**

 **"Over there!" pointed Vale at the door.**

 **Baird kicked down the door and said "Heath Inspectors!"**

 **"We got an armored Kantus!" said Carmine firing his Torque Bow.**

 **"Tossin' frags!" said Buck.**

 **"Armored Kantus down!" said Cole.**

 **"Mop up the rest of 'em" said Carmine as they cleared the kitchen.**

 **Everyone heard a radio nearby playing a tune which just so happens to be familiar to both Baird and Cole.**

 **"Uh, uh. No more radio! Marcus would be proud!" said Cole.**

 **"So much for the catchy tunes" said Buck in dissapointment.**

 **Baird then opened the gas mains as the kitchen started to be filled with gas.**

 **"Let's ge out of here!" said Baird.**

 **Baird saw a way out through the windows with some zipline hooks. He picked up a grenade to set off the gas explosion.**

 **"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" asked Paduk.**

 **"No, not really" answered Baird.**

 **"All right...c'mon...c'mon, let's go!" ordered Baird.**

 **"This is the plan?" asked Paduk.**

 **"All right, save it Paduk, let's go!" said Baird.**

 **"Perfect" added Paduk.**

 **"Well, there we go" said Baird as he tossed the grenade causing the explosion.**

 **"*victory laugh* Look at her go" said Carmine as everyone ziplined down as the boat fell towards the water.**

 **"Ha! That Gondola splattered that Reaver!" said Vale.**

 **"It'll splatter us too if we don't shoot down the hooks" said Carmine shooting the hooks.**

 **"Just a little bit more" said Paduk as everyone made it to a safe landing spot.**

 **"Now to find out how seaworthy this hunk of rust really is. Someone here knows how to steer a ship. Right?" asked Baird as everyone got settled in.**

 **"This is Spartan Fred to Infinity, we secured a boat for transportation en route to Azura. We'll pick up reinforcements on the way. Please advise" said Fred.**

 **"Copy that. Commander Palmer is leading UNSC forces as Fenix's group shuts down the maelstrom. I've also made some calls to a friend for help" said Lasky.**

 **"Who would that be?" asked Vale.**

 **"It's a surprise" said Roland, Infinity's Ship A.I**

 **"Copy that Infinty. We'll see you soon" said Fred.**

 **Meanwhile:**

 **"We're gonna kill the Locust-all of 'em-for good. That's what's at stake" said Baird.**

 **"This planet's ruined. Let the grubs have it" said Paduk.**

 **"We've all lost people...all of us" said Baird.**

 **"You wanna know what happned to Sofia? Kidnapped while she was out on patrol. I watched it happen through my scope. I was only able to kill one of them. He dropped these" explained Paduk as he tossed Baird Sofia's COG tags.**

 **"You wanna stay friends? Let's never see each other again" said Paduk as he left.**

 **"Paduk's not coming with?" asked Buck.**

 **"No...let's go" said Baird.**

 **Later:**

 **The ship was en route to Azura. Baird was standing alone on the deck as Cole and the Spartans joined him.**

 **"You know a couple times a day, I almost wanted to call you sir" said Cole.**

 **Baird then gave a playful shove.**

 **"*laughs* Yeah" added Cole.**

 **"Day's not over yet. Let's go find Marcus and Dom" said Baird.**

 **"Their turn to save the day" said Cole.**

 **"Thanks Cole" added Baird.**

 **"My pleasure sir" said Cole.**

 **"Don't forget about us. Chief and Locke are savin' the day too!" added Buck.**

 **"This isn't over yet. Let's get to Azura and finish this" said Fred.**

 **"Here here" added Linda.**

 **"Anyone buyin' the first round when this over?" asked Buck.**

 **"You ask, you buy" said Vale.**


	39. Back On Track

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 39**

 **"Alright people this is it! Get to cover and clear out these assholes!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Turret in the guardhouse!" said Jace.**

 **Locke tossed a grenade at the turret gunner.**

 **"Turret down!" said Locke killing Shriekers.**

 **"Enemy gas barge inbound!" said Chief.**

 **Boomers and Palace guards were dropping in.**

 **"Take out those Boomers!" said Anya chainsawing a guard.**

 **Eventually everyone cleared the area.**

 **"All right. Let's go check out that hangar" said Marcus as he and Chief lifted the door open.**

 **"Shit I hope they all ain't rusted to hell like that one. Let's try the next hangar" said Jace.**

 **"This submarine's something we can't miss right Diz? asked Sam.**

 **"Yeah. You ain't gonna trip over it" said Dizzy.**

 **"Let's find that sub" said Chief.**

 **The team then came across a white substance. Like it was some sort of web.**

 **"What the hell's that white stuff everywhere? Spider webs?" asked Dizzy.**

 **"Never seen webs like that before. Doesn't look like spiders to me" said Sam.**

 **"Oh. I'm sure we'll find out what made 'em soon enough" assured Jace.**

 **"Stay sharp. It could still be around" said Tanaka.**

 **Dizzy, how are the nine of us going to operate a submarine?" asked Anya.**

 **"That's what I'm for ma'am" said Dizzy.**

 **On the way to the next hangar, Locust launched an ambush just outside the door to it.**

 **A Palace guard pulled a switch which opened a door to a Giant Serapede.**

 **"Look out!" warned Marcus.**

 **"Ugh, what are those things Serapedes?" asked Anya.**

 **"Yeah, but I ain't ever seen one that big before! Goddamn!" said Dizzy.**

 **"Take 'em out!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"Mind their jaws!" warned Sam.**

 **"Aah! They've got some kind of electric shock defense!" said Anya.**

 **"Their armor is bulletproof!" said Locke taking shots at it.**

 **"Just shoo them in their glowin' ass! It works!" said Jace.**

 **"He's right it does" said Kelly blasting it with her shotgun.**

 **"Sniper!" said Marcus as he focused fire.**

 **"Serapede down!" Said Chief.**

 **"Okay, let's search this hangar" said Marcus.**

 **"Shit I wonder what other surprises the Locust have waitin' for us" said Jace.**

 **Chief and Locke then opened the door to the next hangar.**


	40. Find The Goods

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 40**

 **The team finally found the sub they were looking for.**

 **"So, Hoffman was right-one submarine" said Sam.**

 **"Yeah and she's still in one piece. Let's look her over" said Dizzy as he began to inspect the sub.**

 **"Man! Is that it? I thought we had subs the length of a Thrashball field!" said Jace.**

 **"But this is just what we need, son. A small one's gonna be a lot easier to sneak into Azura! Y'see, size ain't everything!" said Dizzy.**

 **"Don't you mind Dizzy none sweetheart. Just gonna look you over and see what kinda shape you're in" said Dizzy.**

 **"Didn't special ops use these in the Pendulum Wars?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Shit if I know, but she's real handy for the job!" said Dizzy.**

 **"Marcu, the lady's gonna need some parts. See this rotor? Cracked clean through. And then there's the fuel. She's empty" explained Dizzy.**

 **"Ok, time to look for the goods, then" said Sam.**

 **"So-what's first?" asked Anya.**

 **"My vote is we get the fuel first" suggested Chief.**

 **"All right. Fuel first it is then" said Marcus.**

 **The team worked their way to the hangar door to find the fuel when Locust were on the attack!**

 **"Kantus!" said Marcus firing his Lancer.**

 **"We got Guards too!" said Sam chainsawing one.**

 **Locke picked off the Kantus with his Battle Rifle while calling out Tickers.**

 **"More of those Tickers.**

 **Kelly then finished them off with her shotgun.**

 **"Tickers neutralized!" said Kelly.**

 **As Delta finished off the Guards, Tanaka helped finishing off the Kantus with her DMR.**

 **"Area secured!" said Tanaka reloading.**

 **"Well, nothing worth salvaging from this rust bucket. Where do we look next?" asked Sam.**

 **"Let's head outside and find the docks" said Marcus.**

 **Marcus and Jace lifted the door ahead which lead to the docks.**

 **"Locust! Up ahead!" said Chief opening fire.**

 **"Look, a Silverback storage area! Let's see if there's one in there" said Jace.**

 **Marcus then opened the Silverback storage door and low and behold there was one sitting there.**

 **"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout baby!" said Jace.**

 **Marcus got in the Silverback and mowed down Locust forces clearing a path.**

 **"Marcus, take a look at those canisters on the deck" said Sam.**

 **"Looks like a free Fuel supply to me" said Marcus.**

 **"We need to secure that then" said Kelly.**

 **"We can't just jump on board Marcus" said Anya.**

 **"We need to use the brow! Come on let's move it!" said Marcus.**

 **"Okay, that's how we board it!" said Sam.**

 **"Get the brow in position!" ordered Marcus.**

 **"What the hell's a brow?" asked Jace.**

 **"The ramp. Move the ramp!" said Marcus.**

 **"Well then say that then!" said Jace.**

 **Chief got the ramp in position so Marcus could push ahead.**

 **"We got more Locust by the control room!" said Jace.**

 **"Come on, we've gotta move this fuel! Use the crane!" said Marcus as he cleared out the rest of the Locust.**

 **"Let's use the crane to get the fuel to the conveyor belt!" said Sam.**

 **Marcus then hit the switch in the control room to use the crane to get the fuel on the conveyor belt.**

 **But a Locust barge was inbound.**

 **"Enemy reinforcements!" said Jace.**

 **"Hold them off! They're gonna blow up that fuel!" ordered Marcus.**

 **Everyone dug in and held off the attack so the fuel wouldn't be in firing range.**

 **Marcus blasted a Reaver with the Silverback's rockets while more and more Guards came.**

 **Delta and the Spartans mopped up the Locust just in time for the fuel to be out of Harm's way.**

 **"Come on people, meter's runnin' " said Marcus.**


	41. Off To Azura

**Halo 5.1 Guardians of Sera Chapter 41**

 **The Team headed back to Dizzy and the sub with the sub.**

 **"Sam, you doin' okay?" asked Marcus.**

 **"No, I'm not. And neither are you" replied Sam.**

 **"Yeah. That's about the size of it" said Marcus.**

 **"But we'll keep going, right? For him?" asked Sam.**

 **"We'll keep going and make sure he didn't die in vain. I promise you that" assured Chief.**

 **Marcus kicked the door open just in time to see Dizzy seeing the fuel come in.**

 **"Well, that'll get us to Azura" said Dizzy.**

 **"Time for the rotor" said Locke.**

 **"Okay, now find me a rotor. You know what you're lookin' for right?" asked Dizzy.**

 **"Yeah, big heavy round thing with fan blades" added Marcus.**

 **"Wretches!" said Sam**

 **After the team quickly disposed of the Wretches the doors to outside opened up.**

 **"Marcus, the doors are opening!" said Jace.**

 **"Gun turrets up ahead!" said Chief.**

 **"We got Guards too!" said Sam.**

 **The team cleared them out and progressed to the next area of the hangar bay.**

 **"Hey, there's a lift over there. Let's try looking up top" said Jace.**

 **The team took the lift topside.**

 **"Contact!" said Marcus.**

 **The team battled their way through more grubs in their way.**

 **"Kantus down" said Tanaka as she reloaded her DMR.**

 **"Ah shit, we got another gas barge" said Jace.**

 **"They're rushing!" said Anya sawing a guard in half.**

 **"Keep 'em back!" said Kelly shotgunning a Boomer.**

 **The team finished off the rest of the grubs and were still on the search.**

 **"Come on, we gotta keep looking for that damn rotor" said Marcus.**

 **"You know, what we need to do is find the maintenance area" said Jace.**

 **"Well that looks promising" added Sam.**

 **"Yeah, if that's the maintenance bay, they've probably got our rotor" said Jace.**

 **In the maintenance bay, more grubs were on the attack.**

 **"Any of you guys see a rotor layin' around here? No? Okay, all right just askin" said Jace killing some grubs.**

 **"We got some more hostile above us" said Locke under fire.**

 **Chief went upstairs to finish off the guards.**

 **"I found the rotor" said Chief.**

 **The team quicky rushed up to Chief to see the rotor.**

 **"Hey, that looks like it" said Jace.**

 **"Dizzy, I think we've got it. We're on our way back" said Marcus.**

 **"Marcus, I'll have this fily runnin' smooth as a fancy gold watch 'fore ya know it" said Dizzy.**

 **"All quiet on your end?" asked Marcus.**

 **"Yep, so far so good" assured Dizzy.**

 **"Okay, let's grab it with the loader" said Marcus.**

 **Marcus then got into a nearby loader and grabbed the rotor.**

 **"Looks like we need the loader to open the door" said Jace.**

 **"Ah, shit we got more grubs!" said Marcus.**

 **"We'll take point. Just stay on our six" said Chief.**

 **"Reaver! Get the loader into cover!" said Jace.**

 **Marcus evaded into cover with the loader as a Reaver lauched one of it's rockets.**

 **"Goddamn it, don't lose the rotor! It's our ticket out!" said Marcus.**

 **Chief and the others quickly dropped the Reaver before it could do serious damage.**

 **"Let's get that door open!" said Marcus.**

 **Marcus took the rotor through the hangar bay doors back to Dizzy safe and sound.**

 **"Yeah, that'll do nicely! Won't take me long to fit this!" said Dizzy as Marcus placed the rotor in front of him.**

 **Dizzy began to put everything together so the team could leave for Azura.**

 **"Looks like the hangar's pulley system runs out through the dock. Dizzy, you operate the hangars. We'll take care of any resistance along the way" said Marcus.**

 **"Everyone take postions!" said Chief.**

 **A squad of Boomers came rushing in as the team cleared them out.**

 **"Okay, we're coming up on the second door" said Jace.**

 **"All right. Let's see what's behind door number 2" said Marcus as everyone got ready.**

 **"I'm guessing it's not gonna be a wide assortment of cash and prizes" said Jace.**

 **"Nope, 'fraid not" added Locke.**

 **"Okay, Diz, open the second set of doors" said Marcus.**

 **"Heads up-we've got queen's guards in here with us!" said Marcus.**

 **"Yeah over here too! We need to clear 'em out before we go open the next door!" said Jace.**

 **"Let's mop up these guards" said Chief as everyone cleared the secomd area with guards.**

 **"Okay Diz, this should be the last set of doors. Get ready to bring the sub through" said Marcus.**

 **"I'm guessing the Locust are gonna have a big send off for us!" said Jace.**

 **"Well then let's return the favor!" said Kelly.**

 **As the door opened, out came Boomers, Kantus, and queen's guards pouring out.**

 **"Ah shit! Wait there's a Vulcan up ahead! Chief, help me get to it and take 'em out from up here!" said Marcus.**

 **Marcus and Chief laid waste to the Locust forces below with everyone else providing supressive fire.**

 **"All right. Let's go!" said Marcus dropping the Vulcan.**

 **The team then made it to the water dock when all of a sudden Armored Kantus sprang into action.**

 **"Ah, normal rounds just bounce off 'em" said Anya firing at them.**

 **"What about explosives?" said Tanaka tossing a grenade.**

 **The grenande then stunned the Kantus doing damage.**

 **"Explosives work! Everyone uses grenades, torque bows, or boomshots on them if you have any!" said Chief.**

 **Marcus then killed queen's guards armed with torques who were escorts.**

 **He then fired shots at the amored Kantus killing it.**

 **"Here comes some more!" said Marcus.**

 **"Watch out! We got a Serapede too!" said Anya.**

 **Chief then pulls out a frag grenade and ran up to the Kantus. He pulled the pin and shoved the grenade down its throat. He kicked it back as the explosion went off.**

 **Meanwhile the team just finished off the Serapede.**

 **"Okay. Flood the dock, and then everybody into the boat" said Marcus went to the water valve.**

 **"Spartan Locke to Infinity, We've secured the sub and are en route to Azura" said Locke.**

 **"Copy that Locke. We're beginning to prep to head there now. Just shut down that Maelstrom so we can get there to deploy reinforcements. Understood?" said Lasky.**

 **"Understood sir" said Locke.**

 **"Good, Roland get everyone prepped and ready to go. When that Maelstrom is down I want Commander Palmer leading troops to secure Azura. Good luck Locke. Captain Lasky out" said Lasky.**

 **The team went for the sub when Anya contacted Cole's group.**

 **"Anya to Cole over" said Anya.**

 **"Cole here" said Cole**

 **"Cole, this is Anya. We've got the submarine running" said Anya**

 **"A sub? Ha ha! That's Baird's favorite kind of toy! But you gotta see what we found, baby! Whoo!" said Cole.**

 **"Cole- please" said Anya.**

 **"Anya, you don't sound right. You got trouble?" asked Cole.**

 **"We're heading for Azura now. We'll rendezvous with you outside the Maelstrom. Might take us some time" said Anya.**

 **"Oh yeah. We'll be there, With some back up too" said Cole.**

 **"Watch your six, Cole. Anya out" said Anya ending trasmission.**

 **"Don't worry Anya, I'll break it to them" assured Sam.**

 **"No you wont. I'll tell 'em" assured Marcus.**

 **"Chief then overheard Anya and wanted to check up on Fred and the others to see if they were okay.**

 **"Sierra 117 to Spartan team, come in" said Chief.**

 **"This is Fred, go ahead Chief" said Fred.**

 **"We've secured the Submarine, en route to Azura" said Chief.**

 **"We know, Anya told Cole" added Vale.**

 **"There's something else you should know" said Locke jumping in.**

 **"What is it?" asked Buck.**

 **"Locke...it's better if Marcus tells them when they get to Azura. Wouldn't feel right to tell them first and not the others" interjected Chief.**

 **"You're right...Spartans, Infinity as we speak is preparing to leave for Azura as soon as we get the Maelstrom down. If you happen to find them, make sure they bring reinforcements. Understood?" asked Locke.**

 **"Copy that" said Fred.**

 **"Good luck Spartans, 117 out" said Chief.**

 **"Hey Chief, how are Fred and the others holdin' up?" asked Marcus with concern.**

 **"They found a boat and are en route to Azura" said Chief.**

 **"Thanks for not saying anything about Dom yet" thanked Marcus.**

 **"We still have a job to do. Find your father, and get that weapon deployed" said Chief as everyone else are inside the sub.**


End file.
